Shadow in the Trees
by mirkwood-elf-2931
Summary: During the War of the Ring, what if Saruman could see that a simple she-Elf could help him in retrieving the One Ring? What will happen when he makes plans for her and involves those she cares for? Can her friends save her before its too late? - DONE!
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** These characters, events and settings do not belong to us. Thalawen and Landailyn and the rest are either completely made up or belong to J.R.R Tolkien. Also please note that there is NO slash, harsh language or sexual content in this story! Though there is some mild violence, character angst, true friendships (_means again that there is NO slash_) and a little romance.  
  
**SHADOW IN THE TREES**  
By : mirkwood-elf-2931 & Thala  
  
**  
PROLOGUE**  
  
  
In the Second Age, the War of the Last Alliance, held in Mordor, resulted in the defeat of the Dark Lord Sauron and the race of Man obtained the One Ring.  
  
Isildur, now the high King of Gondor, had been corrupted by the Ring's power over his weak soul and it betrayed him in the end. Orcs attacked his group of soldiers and in his attempt to escape he put on the Ring and fled into the Great River Anduin.  
  
It was then that the Ring betrayed him, slipping off his finger, making him visible to the eyes of the enemy. He was then assassinated and the Ring was lost for over two thousand years, being forgotten.  
  
Only the Elves from the Last Alliance know that the Ring has not been destroyed and that it is still among them ... somewhere ...  
  
  
**CHAPTER 1**  
  
  
The sun is filtered through the leaves in the trees and glows softly on the Elven city, Rivendell. The light gleams off the towers of the House of Elrond. At its base, a woman practices with her long sword. She holds her weapon in a tight grip with both hands as she jabs it at an imaginary target to her left, then swings it up and over her head to slash at the air to the right.  
  
This woman is a skilled warrior, for being only a child of three hundred twenty-seven. Her long black hair flutters in the breeze, the ends a riot of curls. Her statuesque body is clothed in gray pants, covered by a brown tunic and leather straps about her chest to hold her bow and quiver. Her black boots knee high. The empty scabbard rested against a rock as she started the drill again.  
  
A sheen of sweat covered Thalawen's face and made her clothes stick to her body. Being a tall woman, she moved as graceful as a dancer, as Elves were known to do. Her face is made of subtle angles, with soft cheekbones and a round chin. Having a baby face and full, pouted lips made her a beautiful sight to behold. Her dark green eyes slant ever so slightly in an inquisitive manner. The long, lithe body twisted and turned as she went through the motions of her routine. Next she would target shoot with her bow.  
  
Thalawen sheathed her sword and strapped it back around her waist. As she was doing so she felt something hit the top of her head, and there was a giggle from above her. She looked up, ripe temper flashing in her eyes. She was just about ready to scold the person who did it, for she thought it had been some children playing in the house, when she saw the laughing blue eyes and the feminine lips curling with a grin.  
  
A smile broke out across Thalawen's face. Arwen, Lord Elrond's daughter, looked down on Thalawen from her bedroom balcony.  
  
"Ten and two hundred years we've been friends, Arwen, and you still pick on me. Why is that so?" Thalawen asked sweetly in her husky voice.  
  
"Well, Thala, I'll tell you. It's because you're so much older and wiser and you never act like a child. When I pick on you, you forget that you need to practice your fighting skills and you laugh, much as you're doing now."  
  
"I see. And how are you today, Princess Arwen," she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, very fine, thank you. Now bow peasant, remember your place," she said haughtily as she looked down her nose at Thalawen.  
  
Thalawen picked up a fallen acorn and threw it at Arwen, hitting her in the forehead. Thalawen laughed so hard she thought she'd fall down.  
  
"Get down here, Arwen. I need you for target practice," she said still laughing.  
  
"You've already had your practice, Thala," she replied sorely, rubbing where the acorn had hit. But she couldn't hold back the bubble of laughter welling up in her throat.  
  
She loved to see Thalawen laugh.  
  
Thalawen, being so serious all the time and keeping to herself; never had time to play or just sit about with friends and laugh. She was too busy fighting and learning and getting better at her ability to wield a sword and shoot with a bow and arrow.  
  
Sitting on a rock, Thalawen took the dagger from her right boot and whittled a stick. Waiting for Arwen, she cut out holes and shaved the bark, not trying to make anything, just passing the time.  
  
Arwen came down the steps, her dress floating about her legs as she walked. Her willowy form clothed in a white flowing dress made of silk, the hem a pattern of rose petals, making her seem to be perpetually walking through a garden of flowers.  
  
"Just how are you going to train with me wearing something like that?" asked Thalawen, pointing at Arwen's dress.  
  
"I can fight in anything, you know that."  
  
"Well, don't yell at me when it gets torn."  
  
Thalawen pulled her sword from its sheath about her waist and stood in warrior stance. "Where's your blade?" She sighed heavily. "Arwen..." she said, annoyed.  
  
She put her sword back and started walking towards the waterfalls. Expecting Arwen to follow, she didn't look back to make sure. She heard the steady beat of water hitting water and felt the spray on the air as she came closer. It was a stunning thing to see, the water rushing over the edge, falling and tumbling over rocks and cragged edges, gushing towards the bottom.  
  
Thalawen skipped the rocks across the water and stood in front of the waterfall, in the middle of the stream. This was her favorite spot to be. The rocks were stacked as though it was specifically made for someone to sit and listen and feel what was going on around them. She sat on a rock and closed her eyes and listened. She felt Arwen sit beside her and the delicate lace of her gown touch her wrist.  
  
"You should go back and change before you get that wet. Its very pretty, Arwen, I would not want for you to ruin it."  
  
"I have many others like it, Thalawen, daughter of Thalthan, there is no need of you to worry," said Arwen almost absently as she stared into the ripples the crashing water made.  
  
Thalawen turned her head to look upon the girl sitting next to her.  
  
Her face was a pale oval with shining blue eyes, surrounded by a thick black fringe of eyelashes. Her nose small and upturned, her wide mobile mouth was the color of crushed strawberries and tended to pout when she wasn't paying attention to anything particular. Much like now. Her waist length brown hair was pulled back into a tight braid that trailed its way down her back. Wisps of hair flew in the breeze from the waterfall, and whipped around her face.  
  
This was the first time Thalawen had noticed she was barefoot. "Where are your shoes, Arwen?" she asked, puzzled.  
  
"I forgot them," she trailed off, still not paying attention. Obviously boredom had set in for both of them. With an evil thought in her mind Thalawen put her arm around Arwen's shoulders and pulled her into her arms, embracing her. They rocked silently from side to side. Thalawen stood and pulled Arwen to her feet, pretending it was time to go back home. Arwen turned to take the first step, but missed it entirely as she was pushed and fell into the water with a loud splash. She screeched as the icy cold water touched her skin. Thalawen bent over in laughter.  
  
"You think that is funny, do you, Thala?" Arwen demanded.  
  
Still laughing, Thalawen stood up straight and pretended to think about the question. "Yes," she said, and nodded for emphasis.  
  
Arwen swam back towards the rocks and acted as if she were going to climb out. Thalawen bent down to lend her a hand. Grabbing it, Arwen pulled as hard as she could, sending Thalawen sprawling into the water.  
  
Gasping, Thalawen came to the surface and shivered from the ice-cold water.  
  
Teeth chattering, they both giggled and swam for the shore.  
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
  
Many days East of Rivendell, in the mighty forest of Greenwood the Great, a graceful Elven maiden happily lives in the home of Andolan and Mylthar, both Silvan Elves of Greenwood and great friends of its king.  
  
Landailyn Windsong is their only child's given name.  
  
As of now, she is still very young among her race's standards, being only that of three hundred and fifteen and looking as though a mere mortal should in their early twenties.  
  
But over this long period, she has trained hard and grown more skillful of the weapons that she carries, consisting of a long bow, arrows and two curved long-knives. Her father began training her early and for this she did very well. He had always known she was born to be a warrior, not like that of the other she-Elves of their woodland realm.  
  
Most of them seemed fairer maidens, who would keep constantly busy tending to their surroundings and not much else did they do. The men were the hunters and fighters, not the women. Though it seemed in a few cases that was not so, like her own, she loved what skills she had developed.  
  
Her tall, fair form rode fast and hard through the dim of a wood, atop a striking white horse. "Noro, Evalanir! Ellint!" [Ride, Evalanir! Swifter!] She pressed her steed.  
  
She had seen them, Orcs, patrolling near the forest's edge at the mouth of a dank cave they called their home. They were everywhere, more than she could have taken out alone, if attacked. Not to mention, there were the giant spiders and wargs to beware of in these areas.  
  
So she had run quickly and jumped upon her horse, riding deeper into the trees, back to her home. Looking back ever so often, to make sure no Orc or other fell being followed. She would not tell her mother or father of this run in, or that she had been near the southern parts.  
  
She slowed down upon reaching Amon Lanc and dismounted. "Maer, Evala." [Good, Evala.] She stroked the mare softly and sighed. "That was close."  
  
Leading her around the back of the structure that was her house, they went through the gate of a small fenced in area, where three stables stood for she and her parents horses to the right and there she bent down her head to eat the pile of hay given to her. With that done, the Elf turned to walk up to the back door of she and her parent's cozy little home.  
  
"Oh Landailyn, I am glad you are home!" Said her mother Andolan, as she entered. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Out riding in the wood." Her daughter simply replied. "Like I always do."  
  
"And you returned that dirty?" She asked with a single raised brow.  
  
Wanting not to lie, the younger Elf chose to stay silent with an innocent face, hoping she would let it go. Andolan shook her head and fortunately didn't question her daughter further. "Ah, well then come my dear, you must go wash up and change."  
  
"Why? I was going to go back out to target prac..."  
  
"No," Her mother interrupted. "We are attending a gathering tonight at the palace that Lord Thranduil is giving and you must be in something more suitable than your 'warrior' garments. We'll be leaving soon."  
  
"Oh, well I was not informed of this in which we must attend." Her tone slightly sarcastic, but she smiled as she headed for her room. First, she washed the dirt from her hands and some smudges from her face. Then picked out what she was to wear. A long sleeved silken gown of natural colors, that's bottom lay gently on the floor. Over this, a belt of lighter colored material and a silver chained necklace with a shining green stone.  
  
She came back into the main room.  
  
"Are you ready, my daughter?" Asked Mylthar, dressed in medium gray formal robes.  
  
"Yes, Father." She replied.  
  
He smiled at how beautiful she looked and went to find his wife. He soon found that she was also ready and most beautiful as well in light blue. Then they set out on foot to the palace, for it was not far from their home.  
  
Walking down a single long hallway, they could hear the music and voices of their people in the spacious throne room. They entered through its doors to find a joyous event of dancing, eating, drinking, laughing and talking about the large room. They spotted the king seated at a large table and strode over. "Creoso, melloneamin!" [Welcome, my friends!] The lord of Greenwood arose and greeted them happily.  
  
"Maer aduial, hir nin." [Good evening, my lord.] Landailyn bowed before him.  
  
He smiled at her. "Maer aduial, Landailyn. Make yourself at home! There is plenty to eat and much music to dance. Perhaps you can find my son to do this with." He teased.  
  
Her pale cheeks turned a light rosy shade, as Thranduil and her parents laughed. The two were merely friends and nothing more, but their parents had always teased them of being more than just such with one another.  
  
Then her mother and father began a long conversation with the High-Elf, so going unnoticed, she walked away and around the room. Not seeing Legolas around or anyone she could talk to, something caught her eye to the far left corner. A door, perfect, she thought, knowing just where it led and went toward it.  
  
But a certain someone had also went unseen and upon the sight of her, they followed. She stepped lightly down the stone stairs leading to the palace's enchanting gardens.  
  
Stopping to listen to the sounds of the night and gaze at the beautiful flowers and plants, she then found a seat on a stone bench, a few feet from the small clear ponds before her.  
  
The other form watched as she moved down the walkway, wondering if they should follow farther. Soon though, they made their decision.  
  
She tensed at the sound of someone approaching, even as quiet as their footfall was.  
  
"Suil, mellon Landailyn." [Greetings, friend Landailyn.] An unmistakable voice said from behind. "I'm glad you could make it."  
  
She spun around on the bench, recognizing it right away. "Oh, Prince Legolas, I wondered where you would be." She stood. "Many thanks, I'm glad we could come." She said with a smile and a small bowing of her head.  
  
He returned the smile and walked toward her. Sitting down again, they began to converse on various matters. Legolas was basically her only friend, except a few other male warriors her age. Most of the other females had not the time or even wanted to become warriors, like she had. So they had nothing in common and she rarely ever saw any of them.  
  
"So what must I ask, have you been doing since last I saw you, my friend?"  
  
She shrugged. "Riding through the forest and practicing my warrior skills. Oh and today, I traveled far south." She decided to admit and said the latter part more quietly.  
  
His brows shot up at her in alarm, for he knew what tended to lurk in the southern regions of the forest. "Alone?"  
  
She nodded. "Aye, you know there is no one I ever go riding with, except you and you have not come with me in a long time and I do not..."  
  
Legolas sighed loudly to interrupt. "I'm sorry, Landailyn..."  
  
"I know, you're just too busy being a prince, or you're with your other friends or hunting with your team or something."  
  
He glared at her, causing her to laugh. "Anyway," He continued. "What were you doing there?"  
  
"Well, I just sort of ended up there. I guess I was not paying much attention to where Evalanir was taking me. Then when I realized where we were at, it was too late..."  
  
"Why? What happened?" He grew even more awed at these choice of words and wasted no time in getting answers out of her.  
  
"I saw many Orcs near the edge of the trees in front of a small cave, their weapons drawn, walking about. They did not see or hear me though, as I ran back to Evala, they never attempted to follow."  
  
At this news, there was much relief that Legolas did not openly show.  
  
"Please do not say anything of this ere my mother and father, they do not know and I much wish to keep it that way."  
  
He nodded understandingly. "Only if you promise me, that you will not go riding so far again, alone much less."  
  
"Alright, my lord, I promise. I will not disobey your request."  
  
He grinned. "Well then, would a fair maiden care to make an entrance with her prince?" He stood, holding out a hand. "The rest of them would be quite jealous." A sly grin was forming about his own light handsome features.  
  
"You much like teasing them, don't you?" She asked, liking it much herself, though this she did not admit to.  
  
He laughed, but nodded. "Alright," She agreed and placed her hand into his. "Let us go."  
  
They stood before the door. "Ready?" He asked, the wicked grin of cleverness still playing upon his face.  
  
"If you are...my prince." She hooked her arm with his and they went inside his elegant home.  
  
Meanwhile inside, Thranduil, Andolan and Mylthar talked of many different things. Including their children. They knew the two liked one another more than friend wise; they had to, by the determinations of their actions.  
  
Mylthar and Andolan secretly wanted their daughter and Legolas to be happy one day and settled down together, as they were. And Legolas' father much agreed with them, though it had always stayed between the trio and had never been mentioned to the two young ones.  
  
Also, they tried different little things now and then to tease them or hint around, but the maiden and the prince always changed the subject or dismissed such feelings completely. So all this time, they had remained only friends and their parents much anticipated the day they fell in love.  
  
"Did you see Legolas followed her?" Andolan asked.  
  
The king smiled. "Yes, I did."  
  
"Do you think it will ever happen?" She continued.  
  
"This is hard to say, they are still very young and love has not become one their main priorities yet. I suppose we just must give them more time. Oh, they join us once more." He pointed in the doors' direction.  
  
It opened, to reveal them together, arm in arm.  
  
"Oh, look at them! They make such a fine looking pair! Don't you think?" whispered Landailyn's mother with much delight. The two male Elves nodded, smiling.  
  
They stepped over the threshold and began walking toward their parents. Some stared, a few whispered, some gave Landailyn unpleasant looks. And it was all she could do not to laugh. Legolas just smiled at her, knowing she had to be enjoying it as much as he was.  
  
"Maer aduial." [Good evening.] He greeted Landailyn's mother and father upon reaching them. They returned it gladly, with a slight bowing of the head.  
  
They were very fond of Legolas, as were Thranduil's feelings toward their daughter. So it would work out perfectly, if fate led them where their parents wanted. With only one question, was that what the two of them wanted?  
  
"Good evening, young prince! And how do you fare?" Asked Mylthar.  
  
"I am well, thank you." He replied. "How are you both?"  
  
"We are fine as well, Legolas." Said Andolan.  
  
"My, did you see the looks you were both receiving?" Asked Lord Thranduil. The two smiled and nodded. "Well, I think they think that you two are..." He let the last words hang, letting them think on it.  
  
"That's what we wanted them to think." Legolas stated. "It's...fun to make them jealous."  
  
The three elders chuckled and shook their heads.  
  
Soon, the party was over and the time growing later, it was time to leave.  
  
"Goodnight, Lady Landailyn." Said Legolas to his friend.  
  
"Goodnight, Prince. I will see you later and perhaps then you can go riding with me?"  
  
"Aye, and perhaps you can come hunting with my group and I in the near future." He smiled. She nodded. "Really? I would much enjoy that." Their parents exchanged unnoticed hopeful looks and goodnights as they departed.  
  
The three walked through the trees back on the path they had come. "So, you asked Legolas to go riding with you?" Mylthar spoke up.  
  
"Yes, he has not been riding with me for quite some time. Always busy, he is."  
  
They smiled. "And he asked you to go hunting with him too. By the way, what did you two talk of, while you were outside?" Asked Andolan this time.  
  
"Just the things we have been doing since we saw one another last. Did you have a nice talk with Lord Thranduil?"  
  
"Yes, I would say we caught up on things as well. Anyway, we saw you two come in from the gardens, arm in arm." Teased her mother.  
  
"I know, so did everyone else. Like Legolas said, we only did that to make the others jealous!" She tried to explain.  
  
"Well, we think perhaps that one day you and Legolas will be...you know...like your mother and I are now."  
  
"Father!" She exclaimed, barely a smile on her face.  
  
"What?" He turned to his wife innocently, with a cunning grin.  
  
"You know very well what!" Landailyn wailed.  
  
"All that we are saying, my daughter, is that since you have known one another for so long, that maybe one day you two will grow to be...more, that is all." Finished Andolan.  
  
She thought for a moment. "Hmmm, myself with a prince? I doubt this. We're just friends."  
  
Her parents sighed. "Landailyn, you have many long years ahead of you yet." Continued her father. "Both of you do. You know not of what will come during this, or how you will change."  
  
"If I change." She added quickly.  
  
"Yes, or how Legolas will change."  
  
"If, he changes. Can we please change the subject?"  
  
Her parents laughed and with this, they looked up to find they had reached home once more.  
  
  
**TBC … **


	2. Chapter 2

**SHADOW IN THE TREES  
**By : mirkwood-elf-2931 & Thala  
**  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
  
**_"You know what you want, Thalawen...TAKE IT!" cried the dark, raspy voice in the black mists of her mind.  
  
She couldn't see where she was, she had no weapons to defend herself, she was bare, stripped of all, except a plain flowing white gown, her hair in a loose braid.  
  
Once again she heard the voice, that terrible voice echoing in her head. "You must kill to succeed in getting him! Get him! Kill...KILL!"  
  
She spun in circles to try and find the source of the one speaking. Finding none, she began to run, running as fast as she could through a dark, dank forest. The trees moss grown and slimy, clawing at her face, snagging her hair, tripping her feet. All gracefulness was abandoned in this one fight for survival, away from the voice. She tripped and fell in a deep bog of muck. She couldn't save herself, she was sinking faster and faster.  
  
"Help!" her mind would cry. All she would receive in answer was the voice.  
  
"Join me and you will be saved!"  
  
This she ignored, sinking, sinking. She would die before she gave in. Just as her head was about to go under, she lost the dream. Her mind went blank, the black fog lifted.  
  
_Thalawen awoke in her bed, a scream lodged in her throat, aching to rip out. There were tears upon her cheeks and her lungs were all but bursting with need for breath. She opened her mouth wide and sucked in all the air she could take, a small whimper escaping as she exhaled.  
  
Calm down, she told herself. It was just a dream, only a dream. But this dream was strange, she had no idea what it meant.  
  
What did the voice mean? 'You must kill to succeed in getting him!' Getting who? There was no man she desired; none that came to mind. What did it mean?  
  
Breath steady once more, she looked out her windows toward the balcony beyond. It was still dark but the sun would rise soon, and bring with it the glorious rays of light that she so needed in a time like this.  
  
But until that time came, she would be here, in this dark room, surrounded by blankets, keeping away the evil that wanted her.  
  
Burrowing down deeper in her bed, she curled up into a ball and wiped the tears from her face. She was not a weak person, but her brain was still foggy from the dream and she was still tired from lack of sleep. Slowly, her lids fell over her eyes and she was asleep once more.  
  
A sound, distant and far away.  
  
She could hear it, as if her ears were under water. She was still in the bog! It hadn't been a dream! She kicked her legs hard and held her breath, swimming, trying to get to the surface before time ran out. But she wasn't moving. No matter how hard she kicked, she stayed in the same place, just a foot below the surface.  
  
Her eyes wide, she could see who was calling her. It was Arwen! Thalawen opened her mouth to yell, but only bubbles and a gurgling noise escaped her. Her limbs flailed and slashed through the water to get Arwen's attention.  
  
Arwen was standing at the edge of the bog, the water had become crystal clear for Thalawen, but Arwen bent down and squinted her eyes, obviously trying to see through the dirt and grime on the water's surface.  
  
She saw Arwen's mouth open, heard her name echo through the water. Then it was over, her lungs burst and she was once again going deeper. She lost consciousness and everything went black once more.  
  
"Thalawen!" screamed Arwen. "Wake up!" Arwen was shaking Thalawen's shoulders and watching her mouth open and close like a fish gasping for air. Thalawen's eyes were wide and her face contorted with shock and fear, her arms and legs moving wildly in a way Arwen had never seen.  
  
She grabbed Thalawen's face and looked straight into her eyes. She repeated her name over and over for several minutes and finally Thalawen seemed to have woken up. Her eyes recognized the face above hers as her friend. As the mist cleared from her brain she realized it had been another dream. But her vision was going dotty again. Suddenly, Arwen shouted at her. It took her a moment to figure out what she'd said.  
  
"Breathe, Thala! Breathe!" It was then she noticed she'd been holding her breath, again.  
  
Opening her mouth and gasping for breath the second time that morning caused her raw throat to become ever more scratchy.  
  
"Are you okay, Thalawen? You scared me near to death! Don't you ever do that to me again!" As Arwen's tirade lessened she asked her friend once again. "What happened?"  
  
When Thalawen spoke her voice sounded husky with sleep and soreness. "I had a bad dream. I do not wish to dwell on it any further, Arwen. But thank you for saving me." She sat up in her bed and tried to move, but couldn't. Something was holding her legs in place. "Get off, Arwen." This came out as a growl, without her meaning it to.  
  
Arwen moved off and sat at the edge of the bed, looking at her friend. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, Thalawen moved and sat next to Arwen.  
  
"Please don't ever scare me like that, Thala. I thought you were going to die! You know what it would do to me if anything happened to you, don't you? I don't think I could stand it."  
  
She wrapped her arms around Arwen and held her in a tight embrace. "Yes, Arwen. And it goes the same for me. You're my best friend in the world and it would devastate me to lose you. You're my sister."  
  
Arwen leaned her head against Thalawen's shoulder. "How did you get up here, Princess?"  
  
"I climbed up to your balcony and came in through that way," Said Arwen silently and rose a finger to point at the arched open double doors.  
  
"Get out," replied Thalawen, letting her arms fall from about Arwen's shoulders.  
  
Rising to leave, Arwen looked over her shoulder at Thalawen. Laughing and shaking her head she started for the balcony again.  
  
"Not that way! Just go out the normal way, or people will think you're up to something." She said, giggling a little herself as Arwen went, laughing down the hall.  
  
The dream was quickly forgotten and all remained the same in the land of Rivendell.  
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
  
A week had passed since the party held at Greenwood's palace and neither the prince nor maiden had seen one another for their plans together.  
  
So eventually, carrying the Prince of Mirkwood, an Elven stallion Tholyn, headed toward a smaller, but still elegant structure. Legolas dismounted, only to notice a figure appear around one corner, a bow in hand.  
  
"Oh," The person sighed in relief. "It's just you."  
  
He raised his brows. "Just me? That's all a lord gets from such a lesser being like yourself?"  
  
Landailyn's eyes widened. "Lesser being?!"  
  
Legolas laughed.  
  
She narrowed her blue eyes at him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see if you would like to go riding today...Peasant."  
  
"Peasant?! Well if you put it that way, then no." She turned to go back around the house.  
  
The prince grinned and followed. "Oh come on, Landailyn, you're the one that asked me to go with you, remember?"  
  
She whipped back around, forcing him to stop dead in his tracks. "Fine," She sighed, trying her best to suppress a smile, but he noticed it anyway. "Let me finish a few things and we'll go."  
  
It was a clear Spring day out, the sun shining brightly and the air smelled clean and fresh. Perfect for riding or hunting, or just taking a walk among and under the trees. Landailyn's parents had gone for the day, so writing a note, she left it in one of the stalls of her whereabouts. She readied Evalanir with her saddle and reins, while Legolas told of a most successful hunting trip his group had been on the day before.  
  
"Well it certainly is a good time to go hunting, now that the weather is nice and the game is about." She commented.  
  
This gave the prince an idea. "Would you wish to today? While we go on our ride, just us?"  
  
Landailyn grinned. She could definitely hunt, but had never gotten much of it in. Not nearly as much as her fighting skills. "Well, if that is indeed the prince's wishes, then who am I to go against them? Shall we then?" Hopping upon her horse. "Race you to the Asgarrath!"  
  
"What?! That's not fair!" Legolas called, taking off for his own horse.  
  
"Well that's what you get for calling me a peasant!" She argued in return; then quietly gave the command for Evalanir to start her run.  
  
The graceful beasts galloped nimbly, dodging the endless trees and stepping easily over the uneven forest floor. They rode on for five straight minutes, Tholyn had finally caught up with a smirking prince on his back and now head to head, they were a single white blur, neither ever falling behind.  
  
The large stream running off the River Anduin was still a mile away, but the riders knew their trusted horses could endure much. However, before this could be, their flight ended abruptly, when one of them noticed a strange glowing in the distance.  
  
"Landailyn! Stop!"  
  
Tholyn half reared and did not place another step, sensing his master's urgency.  
  
Evalanir almost skidded to a halt a few feet away, with Landailyn gaining back the mare's control and jerking her head back to give the Elven prince a hard look. "Are you just trying to get ahead?"  
  
"No, look!" He held out a slender finger pointing passed the trees to a clearing less than half a mile away.  
  
She chanced a look, trusting that he was not cheating and studied what lay before them.  
  
Several orange lights flickered at ground level, while short dark figures roamed about them.  
  
"A camp!" She finally gasped. "An _Orc _camp! What are they doing so close to our homes?" She knew she had gone much further than the last time she'd met up with them; so why were the Orcs closer now? Assuming they were the same ones.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "I wondered when we were going to start having Orc problems. I'm surprised it's lasted this long, being so far south."  
  
"Well, should we not go and tell your father then?"  
  
"Wait, let us see what it is they're doing. Which way they plan to move. Believe me, Father will have many questions and this way we can tell him more than just that Orcs are nearer than what we'd like them to be."  
  
Landailyn sighed, knowing he was right and agreed.  
  
Sliding off their horses, they instructed them to stay where they were. The animals obeyed and watched their owner's slink onward toward the opening, using the forest as their cover, blending in well with the colors they wore.  
  
Where earlier, the sun had been shining, a cool breeze now blew and large dark clouds hung overhead, covering the firey orb of light, resulting in a sort of twilight throughout the land, as if in warning that a storm was on its way.  
  
Landailyn was crouched, still far away, keeping out of site. And she'd rather like to stay there, but Legolas wanted to get closer.  
  
"Landailyn," He tapped her on the shoulder. "The trees." He raised his thin dark brows, waiting for her to agree.  
  
"What about them?" She asked in length, creasing her own together.  
  
Legolas sighed, though quietly. "Let us climb them to get closer."  
  
She almost laughed, feeling a bit foolish. "Oh, well, after you." She offered a hand upward.  
  
He shook his head and smiled. "You go around that way. Meet back here." After she nodded, he picked a tree for himself and jumped silently into its low branches.  
  
Landailyn did the same, going in the direction of their right and into another trunk's top nearby.  
  
Keeping out of sight, the prince crept along thick, rough limbs and with the gift of Elven eyesight, he could faintly make out Landailyn's movement across the clearing, through the numerous leaves and branches. Good, he thought, they were well hidden.  
  
Staying crouched on a wide branch, Landailyn got on all fours and walked farther out. She lifted a hand and parted the leaves in front of her face. Standing beneath her tree was an Orc guard, keeping watch, though not very well. She was so close she could all but smell the stench rising from the Orc's body. Silently, she covered her nose and mouth, filtering the air before she took a it in.  
  
A while of boring observation went by; nothing was happening that she could tell.  
  
Unexpectedly, she heard a twig snap to her right. It was much too quiet a sound for the Orc below to hear and she did not bother looking down to make sure.  
  
Remaining low, she went forth, toward the sound, standing right next to a wall of leaves.  
  
She waited, listening, feeling the faint presence that another was behind this wall. As her arms shot silently through to the other side, the stranger's did the same. They each grabbed the other by the collar and the other being stronger, pulled Landailyn through, lifting her feet away from the bough a few inches.  
  
Much to her relief, she was staring into Legolas' face!  
  
"What are you doing?!" She practically mouthed at him, her voice more quiet than a whisper.  
  
His eyes had gone extremely wide and his pale cheeks colored with embarrassment. "Oops," She saw his mouth form the word, though not a sound came from him. As he set her back down, she punched him in the stomach and had the pleasure of hearing his breath rush from his lungs and his small groan of pain.  
  
He looked sorely at her and rubbed the spot.  
  
"Would you come on?" She asked. "And stop messing around." She said this as an after thought and turned to lead the way back to her original hiding place.  
  
He followed without a word, though looking very sulky and much abused.  
  
They crawled back to her limb and were once more above the odorous guard stationed below their tree. Legolas looked ready to be sick, as he covered his mouth.  
  
Watching him, Landailyn rolled her eyes.  
  
Both went back to watching the Orcs, as they all wandered the camp, almost aimlessly. Neither Legolas nor Landailyn had any idea as to what the creatures were up to. Shrugging, Landailyn turned back to the prince, signaling that they should leave, as there was nothing going on that should be of much importance.  
  
He nodded in understanding and turned to go.  
  
Just as he took his first step, a twig containing one leaf still attached, fell from his hair and down through the many branches on a journey toward the ground. The pair froze on the limb, neither moving a muscle, not even daring to breathe.  
  
Landailyn watched the Orc look up and follow the little twig, as it floated silently to the grass beneath it.  
  
It was instantly at alert.  
  
Drawing a rough looking, black bow and quickly knocking an arrow, it looked up again, trying to catch a glimpse at what was above through the dense foliage. The Orc stealthily sidestepped around the trunk, all the while staring up it, drawing it there out of sight of the camp containing the many others it held.  
  
The wind began to pick up again, though more fiercely than before, causing the leaves to break apart and the branches to sway. Which, what else should this cause, but to make Legolas jerk an arm out to steady himself, caught off guard while in his frozen state.  
  
The moment the beast saw the slightest bit of movement, an arrow sailed blindly through the various limbs and stuck firmly into one, inches from Landailyn's left foot.  
  
Her eyes widened and quickly she pushed Legolas aside and moved around to the other side of the trunk. Sitting down on the branch and wrapping her legs around it, Landailyn was able to swing to the side, hang upside down, grab the Orc around the neck and squeeze, until he suffocated to death.  
  
  
When he became limp, she pulled him up into the tree with her, laying him out on the branch carefully so he would not slide off. It never even knew what had had him.  
  
Landailyn's eyes shot daggers at Legolas all the way back to the horses. And as they were riding back, Legolas' ears were all but singed off with the venom dripping from Landailyn's tongue.  
  
"It was too your fault!" Landailyn practically yelled, folding her arms in front of her chest.  
  
Legolas sighed. "And I'm telling you it wasn't!"  
  
"Well if it hadn't have been for me, we'd both have been found out and neither of us would be standing here, now would we?!"  
  
They had been going on like this for what seemed like hours, even before reaching the palace.  
  
"Enough!" Thranduil's voice thundered above them and the room was instantly cast into silence. After listening to so much of what had occurred, he became most irritated with their arguing. "Please," He started again, in a more gentle tone. "Tell me what it is that the two of you saw, instead of blaming one another for your near discovery."  
  
Landailyn turned another glare on Legolas, as he spoke up first.  
  
"We were racing our horses through the wood, about a mile and a half from Landailyn's home, when I spotted the camp ahead. We wanted to get a closer look and took to the tree tops."  
  
"Closer..." She muttered to herself. It had been his idea in the first place.  
  
He ignored her and continued. "There were many Orcs, but they did not appear to be doing anything at that moment that we should be concerned with, so we decided to leave and you have basically heard the rest..."  
  
Landailyn merely nodded, actually agreeing with him on something.  
  
The king nodded also. "Thank you for telling me. And do not worry, they will be kept watched for."  
  
"You are welcome, Father." And without a last glance at his companion, Legolas turned and began heading for the privacy of his room.  
  
"You know, I am sure Legolas did not mean for what happened." Said his father, once the prince was out of ear reach.  
  
Landailyn stared sullenly at the floor. "I know." She replied softly.  
  
"And, it is not like you two to be angry with one another."  
  
She nodded and left him to find his son. More than likely he had went to his room, so that was the direction she took.  
  
The loud sound of someone's knuckles against the wood of his double doors came sharply to the prince's sensitive ears. "Who is it?" He asked, sitting on the edge of his bed, a hand to his chin in thought.  
  
"It's me." A muffled voice answered.  
  
"And what does 'me' want?"  
  
"Legolas," The voice's impatience grew shorter.  
  
"Come in, if you must." He finally allowed.  
  
The right door opened to reveal an expressionless Landailyn. This, he didn't like. It wasn't like her to conceal such emotions. How could he tell if she was still as angry as before? Then again, it wasn't really even his fault in the first place!  
  
She shut the door and traveled to the foot of his bed, watching him. Before she could start, words of his own were being spoken.  
  
"What you did to that Orc was...something else...fast thinking." He said with honesty. He'd never seen a woman fight like she did. When she didn't answer, he sighed deeply. "If it makes you happy, I'm sorry."  
  
She stood there a moment longer, then shook her head, walking over to gaze out one of three arched windows on the far wall. "I don't want you to apologize."  
  
He swiveled on his bed to crease brows of wonderment at her.  
  
"You should not be the one apologizing. I know it was not your fault."  
  
Now they rose high in surprise. _She_ was admitting this? "Really?"  
  
Her lips carried a wide smile, though he could only see the back of her. "Indeed, if you could ever find it in you to forgive me, my prince," With this she turned to face him. "I am sorry that I yelled at you, it was not my place to do so."  
  
He stared at her for a second; then pretended to think about it. "Alright," He finally said. "I grant thee forgiven."  
  
She repeated her previous smile, this time for him to see. "So, do you want to try this again sometime?"  
  
He shrugged slightly. "Why not now?" He, nor she for that matter, wanted to be sitting at home in boredom.  
  
"I don't know, why not?" Giving him a furtive look. "But this time, we're riding north!"  
  
  
**TBC …**


	3. Chapter 3

**SHADOW IN THE TREES**  
By : mirkwood-elf-2931 & Thala  
  
  
**CHAPTER 3  
  
  
**Many long years have passed and it is now early November 3018, still of the Third Age.  
  
During these times, a great shadow passed over the peaceful timber of Greenwood, one thousand nine hundred sixty-eight years before, in 1050.  
  
A Necromancer, built a secret fortress on the hill, Amon Lanc and the region was renamed, Dol Guldur. Rumors spread; some thought it to be somehow beneficial while others thought it to be a source of darkness, perhaps one of the Nazgul. Until the Wise found it to be none other than the Dark Lord Sauron himself, merely in a fair guise, attempting to fool those who appeared not as knowledgeable as others seemed to be, much to his disadvantage. Afterward, he immediately fled his black tower for Mordor, where he would find a new stronghold.  
  
This growing power of Sauron had caused Thranduil and his kingdom to move farther and farther northeast from the enemy, until settling down into safer land protected by magic. For all of this and then on, its people and the other races of Middle-earth began calling the mighty forest, Mirkwood.  
  
Rivendell, however, stayed much the same as it had for thousands of years. Most things going undisturbed, with its beautiful flowing waterfalls out of crisp cool rivers and streams, the buildings gleaming in the rays of sunlight bathing the city and the leaves in an array of colors, various browns, reds and golds; autumn colors.  
  
Arwen and Thalawen, two great friends for life and now adopted sisters, sat upon the banks of the River Bruinen, tossing pebbles into its waters. They laughed and giggled like small children do.  
  
Skipping rocks and swimming took up much of the Elven maidens' time. Even though Arwen was a princess, she could still get out from under her father's ever watchful and all-seeing eye.  
  
Thalawen, who seemed to spend every waking minute training and being warrior, huntress, and maiden all at the same time, was often interrupted by Arwen, demanding her to stop what she was doing to make her come and play.  
  
Today was one of those days. But Thalawen got the feeling that today was different somehow. Arwen seemed happier than usual, was smiling and staring at Thalawen, as though expecting her to catch on to what was happening, but as far as Thalawen could see, her friend was just acting weird. Then the light dawned on her.  
  
Every year Arwen acted in the same manner as she did now. Every year, of the same exact month, on the same exact day. Thalawen mentally groaned. It was her birthday today. And she had forgotten it.  
  
Almost _made _herself forget it.  
  
Today was her two thousand eight hundred ninety-fourth birthday. This day meant less than nothing to her, as it should to any Elf, she thought. Why must one celebrate one day out of the year when every other day had just as much significance?  
  
Lost in her thoughts, she was unaware that Arwen was sitting next to her, glancing at her from time to time.  
  
"Thala," said Arwen, getting Thalawen's attention. She turned her head to look at Arwen, and saw a twinkling in the dark depths of her brown eyes. "You know what today is, don't you?"  
  
"Yes," She replied, almost sadly, knowing what was to come.  
  
As if she didn't hear the sadness in Thalawen's voice, or just chose not to hear it, Arwen threw her arms around an unwilling Thalawen and rocked her from side to side. With a final squeeze, she let go. "So, do you feel any older yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"It's okay. Guess what I have for you!" An excited Arwen said.  
  
Thalawen gave Arwen an empty stare, waiting for her to get on with it. From behind Arwen's back she pulled out a wreath of flowers. What Thalawen saw was a circle of green stems with blooming dots of yellow, white, and pink.  
  
With a little smile, Arwen placed it upon Thalawen's head.  
  
Looking at her reflection in the water, Thalawen grinned dreamily. She suddenly felt like a princess. A beautiful princess, and it didn't embarrass her in the least. In fact, she suddenly had a huge desire to be a princess and have a handsome prince one day.  
  
Seeing Thalawen's happy smile, Arwen kissed her lightly on her cheek. "Happy birthday, Thala."  
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
  
"Father, I really think she should be the one."  
  
"Well, if that is indeed who you pick, then so be it. I have no doubts that she will not fulfill the duty." Thranduil smiled at his only child. "Let her know and I'll have the proper items awaiting her, if she accepts."  
  
Legolas grinned. "Thank you."  
  
The king nodded and left the room.  
  
Legolas sat on his bed, imagining how she was going to react to his news. Then sighed, getting back up, realizing that before it got too late he needed to send someone out to tell her. He would go himself, but had to inform a few others of what would be happening later that day.  
  
With light steps, Landailyn Windsong passed through two large, heavy gates and into the courtyard of Mirkwood forest's only Elven palace. Why was she going there? For some unknown reason its prince wished to see her.  
  
A messenger had been sent to her own home earlier that day, insisting that she come to the royal house before nightfall. So here she was, just a few hours before darkness was to descend, wondering to herself what she had been called upon for.  
  
Entering the palace itself, with acceptance from the outside guards, the front doors led her into a large echoing room, the Great Assembly Hall.  
  
Standing near the thrones, was a figure about her height, the same blonde hair and pale color to their skin. Though it was a male and he looked over as the doors were opened. He stood watching, as she made her way forward, her dark green cloak dragging along behind her.  
  
"So," She stopped in front of him. "What is it that's so important I was called here from my practices to listen." Putting her hands on her hips, looking thoroughly annoyed with him, then broke into a wide smile.  
  
"Do you really wish to know why I summoned you into my presence?" Legolas teased, knowing this was going to make her the happiest Elf from here to the Grey Havens.  
  
She raised both brows, waiting for his answer.  
  
"Well then, I as Prince of Mirkwood," He paused for a dramatic effect. "Am dubbing you, 'Captain of our Royal Guard'."  
  
Landailyn's dark brows dropped and her eyes grew wider with each passing second. "Legolas, you are not serious? You want _me_ to be the captain of Mirkwood's entire guard?"  
  
He smiled, at how she could turn earnest so suddenly.  
  
"Out of all your warriors?! A woman at that?!"  
  
He nodded to show he was telling the truth; he was being completely serious. "You accept then?"  
  
She blinked, staring back at him. "Do I accept?! Of course I do!"  
  
His smile turned into a grin that grew to be as wide as hers. "Now, was that important enough to be called away from your practices?"  
  
Her expression changed to form a mocking glare. "Of course it was and you know it." The corners of her lips quivered, trying hard not to form a smile, but she couldn't help it, she was simply too happy. "Thank you!" She threw her long sleeved arms around him.  
  
This took the prince by surprise for a second, but he regained his composure and returned the gesture. As long as they had been friends, he could never recall her ever making such a move of affection before.  
  
"I see Legolas has told you of your new position here?" They parted and she turned to the new voice from behind.  
  
"Yes, my lord and it is an honor."  
  
He smiled and nodded. "Indeed, I see you are most happy with it." Thranduil also smiled.  
  
"I am."  
  
"Well then, you should follow me."  
  
Landailyn looked back at Legolas, who nodded, encouraging her to go with his father.  
  
She obeyed, with the prince close behind. They followed down a winding hall off the Great Hall and into a smaller room filled with armor and weaponry.  
  
"These, my dear, I think will help you out." He held an outstretched hand before them, pointing to a long table in the middle of the room.  
  
On it, sat a line of several items she would be needing to become an official captain.  
  
The first, a neatly folded tunic of a shimmering light blue; tiny pale golden clasps lining the front for its closure. A two-toned suede jerkin of brown and green, which throughout the green had embroidered tangling vine designs. Next to that, long dark gray leggings and a pair of vambraces and knee high boots, both made of soft black leather.  
  
For weapons, a long curve tipped bow with more vines and leaves hand-painted in gold here and there along its dark shaft. A dark leather quiver, its straps held together by a leaf shaped buckle and Elven abstract designs on the back at its rounded top, filled to capacity with finely crafted red and black feathered arrows. On the left side, two hard platted sheaths held two curved, silver blades of white bone handled long-knives, engraved with golden Elvish runes.  
  
There were only some who wore or carried such fine apparel, royalty and those associated. Landailyn gasped. It was everything that Legolas wore. Members of the guard wore similar attire, but the captain usually wore the same as the prince.  
  
"Please, try them on." Thranduil motioned for her to take the gifts.  
  
"Really? I mean, of course, thank you, my lord."  
  
"Aye," Legolas stepped forward to help her gather the articles of wear. "You must change, your men shall be needing you today."  
  
His father saw them off down the hall; then returned to his study.  
  
"Thank you." Said Landailyn, as the prince laid the rest of her things on a bed. She was using a guestroom to dress for the new roll.  
  
"I'll be in the Hall, when you're done." He called, going out the door.  
  
After it shut, Landailyn turned back to the set of warrior garments. Excitedly, she slid out of her own cloak and original gear, laying them neatly across the width of the bed. Then set to work, buckling, clasping, lacing and tying. At last, she was ready. Ready to take on whatever responsibilities and difficulties came with a job that she'd always wished for and didn't think would ever happen.  
  
To the Assembly Hall, she made haste. Her strides long, the air brushing back her long, loose and braided hair.  
  
Once there, she found Legolas standing in the same spot as before, waiting; once again smiling at her appearance. He knew she would make a fine captain. "Ready to go out and meet your troop? Well, there are some you do know."  
  
"Have they been informed about me being...?" She gestured down at her new outfit.  
  
"Not yet." He replied.  
  
"Well, how do you think they are going to take a woman being in charge of them?" There was not a single soldier of her gender in the whole legion that she could recall.  
  
He gave a one-shouldered shrug. "If they give you any problems, they will have to take it up with me. Albeit, you can handle situations quite well yourself, can't you? Weapons or no."  
  
Her face brightened. "You had better believe it."  
  
Waiting for them outside, was the entire military of Mirkwood. All four hundred eighty-six of them.  
  
Landailyn had rarely, if ever, been nervous in her life. Though as of now, she was a little worried of how the others were going to be treating her. But nonetheless she followed close behind, as Legolas stepped out a side door and into the crowded side courtyard.  
  
The men stood talking amongst themselves. They had been told by the prince that a new captain for them would be appointed that day. They wondered which one of them it would be, but so far none had been taken aside and were all told to meet in a certain place at a certain time and there, the person would be revealed.  
  
Suddenly, many heads turned to see Prince Legolas exiting the palace and another that trailed after him. Who it was, not a one of them had expected at all. Some expressed their surprise at her appearance, for she was dressed as he, meaning only that she was their new leader.  
  
Legolas stepped up onto a short rock ledge, a few feet from the ground; he motioned for Landailyn to join him, standing to his left.  
  
"As you can see, my father and I have decided to give the position of captain, to Landailyn Windsong. And I know that quite a few of you do not know her yet, so let us not beat around the bush, if you have a problem with that fact that she is a woman, you shall come forward and answer to myself or my father." He lectured, in a serious and slight warning tone. "Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Most everyone nodded quickly and some responded verbally.  
  
"Good, I expect each and every one of you to treat her no different from your last leader, with regard as a great warrior like yourselves and most of all, respect and obedience, if you are to remain a part of this group."  
  
Landailyn listened just as they did. She had never witnessed Legolas give a speech or command with his duty as prince, but anyone could see he was very good at it. And now she would be giving orders just the same.  
  
In all of Mirkwood's history, there had been several female warriors, but none ever appointed as captain, until now.  
  
And over the next several days, the job took some getting used to. Having to report everyday at the palace in the early hours and not usually leaving until late in the evening. Where most all of the staff and guard either lived there or took shifts, Landailyn did not, but was either given the gate password, or the guards taking post there would let her in.  
  
And to her surprise, the warriors seemed to treat her with all the respect they did Legolas and Thranduil.  
  
So she was quite happy, living with the new responsibility and was glad to know the two royals trusted her with it.  
  
  
**TBC …**


	4. Chapter 4

**SHADOW IN THE TREES**  
By : mirkwood-elf-2931 & Thala

  
**CHAPTER 4**  
  
  
The three brothers, two Elves and a man, had their bows drawn, arrows locked arms tight against the bowstrings' resistance. A bush the size of a doe was shaking in the path ahead.   
  
They crept closer, closer, almost upon it.  
  
Aragorn's thoughts were of his next meal and what this unknown creature could be, secretly wishing for deer. What he didn't know was that Elladan and Elrohir were thinking the same.  
  
Circling the bush, they moved still closer. Suddenly, all movement ceased as if nothing was there. All thoughts of venison escaped Aragorn's mind when a small boney figure, the size of a child, emerged from the bush.   
  
Running down the path towards the gates of Rivendell, Elrohir, Aragorn and Elladan all gave the shout to open the doors. They were exhausted and looked haggard. As the gates swung open, they entered, never slowing their pace, for fear their package would escape them. They headed straight for the House of Elrond.  
  
Nearly out of breath and ready to collapse, they ran through the gardens and saw Lord Elrond and his adopted daughter, Thalawen.   
  
They skidded to a halt in front of their father and sister, and panting, tried to tell of what was happening.  
  
Thalawen looked at her brothers queerly, mostly eyeing the cloth sack thrown over Elrohir's shoulder. They were most excitable little boys, she thought to herself.   
  
Seeing that their matter was of much importance, Elrond asked Thalawen to return later for their lesson in medicine.   
  
"Father," gasped Elrohir. "we have something you should see right away." Understanding immediately, Elrond led his sons down to the storage room.  
 **  
*** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Legolas Greenleaf stood leaning in the frame on the wide ledge of a tall, glass-less window in his elaborately decorated bedroom. He gazed down at the lush gardens of the palace, breathing in the fresh morning air and listening to the sounds of the forest.   
  
It was early, just two hours after sunrise, but he was dressed and ready for the day, waiting for the routine of the staff to begin inside _and _outside of the palace.   
  
But this relaxation was interrupted, when a quiet knock sounded upon his door. "Prince Legolas?" He heard the voice of his father's advisor. "There is someone here to see you." Selihar called through the thick wood. The prince jumped lightly down and walked to his door. "They are waiting in the Assembly Hall." He smiled, as Legolas opened it in mid sentence.   
  
"Thank you, Selihar."   
  
The Elf nodded and stepped away, going right, down the end of the hall, then left, toward Thranduil's study.   
  
Legolas followed and then a little on past, opening a side door of the spacious room. As he swung it inward, it revealed who had come to his home.   
  
"Surprised?" Asked a tall, dark and at the same time fair featured Elf, standing in the middle of the room.   
  
Who beside him, stood another that looked so identical it was hard for at times, even Elven eyes to tell the two apart. And beside them both, stood a rugged looking man dressed in a color that seemed entirely black when not in the sight of the sun's bright light.   
  
"Elladan! Elrohir! Strider!" He said hurrying toward them.   
  
"Hello, Legolas!" Elrohir chimed in happily. Legolas grinned, as he clasped their hands, which they fondly returned.   
  
"A surprise it is indeed! And it is good to see you, my friend." Legolas finally greeted Aragorn, reaching out to clasp his own hand, in which the prince was instead pulled into a tight hug. The Ranger eventually stepped back and grinned.   
  
"Not half as good as it is to see you."   
  
"Really? Miss me that much?"   
  
"He has been wanting to come to Mirkwood for some time now, but had quite an ill delay and Father would not let him leave the house!" Elladan laughed, dodging a swat from his youngest sibling.   
  
"Strider, are you going on 'adventures' without me again?" Legolas accused, arching a brow.   
  
He only smiled sheepishly, as his brothers snickered beside him. "Well, I wouldn't exactly call it an 'adventure'. More like just being in the wrong place at the wrong time." Which what he didn't realize, was that was how most of their past 'adventures' had usually always started.   
  
"Tell me," He went on. "Was Mirkwood attacked anytime in the last several months?" Legolas cocked his head, wondering how he could have known. "Yes, in fact we were in mid Ivanneth." [_September._]  
  
Aragorn sighed. "That's what I feared. Eastern Gondor and Lothlorien were also attacked a month after that. I was unfortunately in Gondor at the time."   
  
The prince nodded in understanding. "Ah, I see. Hurt much?"   
  
"He was! That's why Father refused to let him go anywhere!"   
  
"Elladan!" Aragorn was getting very annoyed by the interruptions of _his_ answers to Legolas' questions. Then Elrohir took up continuing his twin's explanation. "And he wasn't even suppose to go in the first place, so it was Father's punishment to keep him home!"   
  
Aragorn let out a long. exasperated sigh, glancing at the ceiling.   
  
"Weren't suppose to go?" Legolas eyed him, smiling.   
  
"I heard Gandalf was suppose to be there and I desperately needed to speak with him! Anyway," He emphasized the last word toward his older brothers. "What happened here?" He directed the question more seriously back to the blond prince.   
  
The Elf shrugged slightly. "The usual, raided unexpectedly by a horde of about seven hundred Orcs. But many of our warriors were lost this time, including the captain, which now is Landailyn."  
  
"Really? I bet she's more than happy over that." Aragorn chuckled, imagining what her reaction might have been like. "Oh she is alright." He agreed.   
  
"Where is she by the way? It's been longer since I've seen her, than I have you!"   
  
"And even longer for us!" The elder of the twins spoke up again. Legolas shrugged. "I'm not sure if she's here yet, she might be around here somewhere though."   
  
"Well then, let's go find her!" Suggested Elrohir.   
  
The group traveled out into the side courtyard, then around behind to the horses' stables, laughing and talking all the way, but the new captain was nowhere to be seen. "Well, we've seen the three places now where she usually is, so she must _not _have arrived yet." Said Legolas.   
  
"Who's not arrived?"   
  
The four, slightly startled, spun to find the she-Elf standing a few feet behind them and the three newcomers thought it seemed strange to see her dressed like Legolas. She smiled and cocked her head, she had been following them since the courtyard, seeing who it was and hearing that they were trying to find her.   
  
But she could no longer contain her joy, hugging Aragorn first and then the twins. "My friends, it has been awhile! How do you all fare?"   
  
"It has and we are fine, Landailyn." Elrohir was the one to answer. "But we do not bring such pleasant company with us."   
  
"Company?" Asked Legolas.   
  
"Yes, for that is the reason we've come." Aragorn said. "Your father has already had him taken to the dungeons." Landailyn shook her head as if to clear it. "Who?"   
  
"Gollum."   
  
The young prince and even younger captain looked at one another with surprise, they knew the name well. "But why have you brought him here?" She asked.   
  
"We caught him near the river, while on a hunting trip and since we have only a cellar we could have kept him, our father told us King Thranduil would agree to keep him for us, which he has, if we made the trip to Mirkwood." Explained the older twin. "Father knew he would be kept closely watched here."   
  
She and the prince nodded in understanding. "And I thought it was about time for a visit anyway." Aragorn put in.   
  
"It certainly was, what have you been up to all this time?" Landailyn curiously wanted to know.   
  
Aragorn sighed again, he knew his brothers were going to start in. Legolas supressed a laugh beside him, while Landailyn put hands on her hips and waited for an answer.   
  
For the rest of the day, the four enjoyed catching up on the past events in their lives and exchanging stories or just simply retelling their best and most amusing ones.   
  
Four meaning the fifth, Aragorn, would get slightly frustrated, always being interrupted and teased by his brothers. Though he knew it was all in good fun and much to the amusment of others.  
  
Sitting down to the evening meal, an interesting conversation began between the six of them. "Gandalf may have found the One Ring." Said Aragorn quietly, almost out of the blue.   
  
"_The_ Ring of Power?!" Landailyn blurted with wide eyes and Legolas stared at him with the same expression. So this is why he had needed to talk to the Wizard so urgently when he had traveled to Gondor.  
  
"Afraid so."  
  
"Where does it lie?" Thranduil joined in the questioning.   
  
Aragorn looked to the head of the table. "In the Shire, my lord. Bilbo Baggins has been in possession of it all this time, when he found it in Gollum's cave over sixty years ago."   
  
He nodded. Remembering back to when he'd held the Hobbit captive with Thorin's company of Dwarves and realized only now, that that is how they must have escaped.    
  
The Prince and Captain must have also realized this, for their expressions changed to ones of sudden understanding.  
  
"It's not certain what shall be done with it either." The Human finished.   
  
The meal went on without much more talk, especially about the ill news they had just heard. But the younger Elves and Human did continue once in a while with their earlier jokes about their stories of past adventures, with Thranduil listening carefully to their banter, a small smile on his face.    
  
The five had their fun while the stay of the Rivendell brothers' lasted, but they remained only a few days more, before they said they should be heading home to see if anything important might occurred in their absence, with Legolas and Landailyn telling them they would return the surprise visit sometime in the near future.   
  
Almost a week later, Landailyn strolled through the palace's front entrance for another day of duty, heading straight for the side courtyard door. **  
  
**"Good morning!" She said cheerfully, going passed the prince, who was lounged out on the second of the three steps that lead up to he and his father's thrones. She stopped, doing a double take, when he only stared up at her with a sullen face.  
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
He didn't answer for a long moment, but she waited patiently. "Gollum escaped last night." He said finally. "What?!" Alarm rose within her, this was most ill news. "How?!"   
  
"You know how we were letting him go outside? Last night he climbed a tree and refused to come down. Eventually Orcs attacked his guards and he took off. No doubt they were sent to help him."    
  
"Were any of the guards…?"   
  
"Three. One made it back to tell us, the healers have tended him and he was sent home." This came as a bit of a shock. Three more of her men were dead. "Has anyone gone to look for Gollum yet?"  
  
Legolas shook his head. "No, I was waiting for you."   
  
She nodded curtly. "Then let us waste no more time." **_  
  
_**They gathered a few groups of men and set out to the spot where it happened the night before. They searched the surrounding areas for what seemed like hours and finally decided it was of no more use. The prince and captain spilt up to go by themselves for awhile, but at last met up again with Landailyn groaning.   
  
"Nothing! Not a single clue as to which way he went! And we promised we'd watch him!"   
  
Legolas sighed, folding his arms. "I know."   
  
They both felt guilty, for letting down their friends and knowing now what Gollum had been helped to escape for. The One of course.   
  
With a last look around, they turned and began heading in the direction of the palace once more, calling the men who'd gone with them, to follow. "Find anything at all?" Asked Legolas to Teredith, once he'd caught up and was walking beside them.   
  
"I'm sorry, my lord, my captain, but we found nothing."   
  
They nodded. "It's alright, neither did we." Landailyn mumbled.   
  
Soon, the groups reached the palace and informed the king of their empty handedness.   
  
Two days later, from the hidden refuge of Rivendell, a carrier hawk was sent on its way to the Elven King's realm, with the message that a special private council was to be held there by Lord Elrond over the matter of the One Ring.   
  
"I'm leaving for the Council in the morning, Father. Silinde said he would go with me."   
  
Thranduil nodded, as he and his son were seated at their supper table that night. "Be careful, Legolas. Even if you did not see them the other day, Orcs may still be out there from Gollum's 'rescue party'."   
  
"I will."   
  
And the next morning he and his companion left, each atop their own swift mares.  
  
And that night, a certain someone went looking for him.  **  
  
**"Good evening, my lord." Landailyn bowed her head. "Where might I find Prince Legolas at this hour? I have not seen him all day."   
  
Thranduil stared at her as though he didn't even know who she had just spoken of. "You were not informed?"   
  
She shook her head. "Informed? Of what? Has something ill happened…?" Immediately jumping to conclusions.   
  
The king paused. "Oh no, nothing like that, Legolas just left for Rivendell this morning."   
  
"Rivendell?" Without me, she thought. Thinking of the surprise visit they were suppose to return to Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir.     
  
"Yes, he and Silinde arose with the sun and both of them set out soon after. The Lord Elrond is giving a council soon and I sent Legolas as a messenger to tell of Gollum's escape." This was news to the she-Elf that stood before him. "Oh, no he spoke nothing of this to me."   
  
"It was a last minute matter, we only received the message late yesterday, they had to leave quickly to make sure they would make it in time."      
  
She nodded. "Do you know when he should be back home?"   
  
The elder Elf pondered only a second. "It's hard to say, it usually takes six days to get there without delay and then the same back and I'm not sure how long they plan to stay there or when exactly the Council will be."   
  
"I see. Well, I shall bid you good night, my liege, I should be heading for home, if I am not needed here."  
  
"Yes, Captain, you are dismissed." He said with a broad smile. "I will see you on the morrow."   
  
She nodded and headed for the back door. "Good night."  
  
"Indeed. Sleep well, young Landailyn."  
  
Quickly, she walked home in the darkness, all she wanted to do was go to bed. "Would you like some supper, Landailyn?" Said her mother, as soon as she had walked in the door. She stood there a moment, as if to consider it. "No thank you, I'm not hungry." She started for her room again.  
  
"Something is the matter, my dear, I can tell. What troubles you?"   
  
Her daughter sighed, turning to face her. "Legolas left today."   
  
"Oh? Where did he go?"   
  
"Imladris. Lord Elrond is holding a council over the matter of the One Ring and Lord Thranduil sent him as a messenger for the escape of that foul creature we were holding for them."  
  
"Ah, well he'll be back sooner than you think. Rivendell is not so far…"  
  
"It's not that," Landailyn broke her mother off. "I just feel…that something is going to happen there." She paused. "Never mind, I cannot explain it." She hurried off down the hall to her bed chamber.  
  
Andolan watched after her with a heavy heart.   
  
"What is wrong?" She turned to find her husband standing in the back doorway, coming in for the night from the day's outside chores.   
  
"Prince Legolas left for Imladris today and it seems Landailyn does not wish to talk about it."   
  
"Oh," He walked in further. "Then it's just as we had hoped, our daughter's feelings have changed over the years."   
  
Andolan smiled. "She loves him. I can see and hear it, but…"   
  
"Does he return it?" Mylthar finished. "Well, he obviously trusts her much to have given her the position of captain."         
  
"Indeed." Agreed his wife, as they sat down at the dining table. "It has been long since they became friends and they still may be young to us, but they are older and wiser now, love has become more important."  
  
Once inside her room, she readied herself for what dreams might come to her that night.   
  
Changing into more comfortable clothing for sleep, neatly folding her warrior clothes and placing them in a wooden chest, her bow and quiver propped up on the lid.   
  
This feeling did trouble her, but whether it was for better or worst, she could not decipher. Well, she thought, a couple weeks time will tell. But since it happened to involve the Ring, she knew nothing good could come out of it. She wished now she could have gone with him.    
  
*Stop it, Landailyn!* She chided herself. *He'll be fine and back before you know it, like Mother said.* She sighed and pulled back the covers, sinking into the large soft bed.   
  
She lay there, trying not ponder on these thoughts, until sleep clouded her mind and she drifted off.  
  


  
**TBC …  
  
  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**SHADOW IN THE TREES**  
By : mirkwood-elf-2931 & Thala  
  
  
**CHAPTER 5  
  
  
**The air whistled as the blade slashed through it. Its thin, whetted edge, sharp as dragon's teeth, was aimed and jabbed at a nonexistent enemy.   
              
All five foot eleven of she-Elf moving through the motions beneath Arwen's window at the House of Elrond, was graceful and lightning quick.  
              
Thalawen's knee-high black boots were spotted with mud from jumping the stones across the river to sit on her rock bench in front of the waterfall earlier that morning. She had contemplated what was happening around her.   
  
Something new was going to come to Rivendell. She'd had this feeling for some time now and it would never leave her thoughts. Always lingering in the back of her mind, to be brought forth when she was alone and thinking about nothing in particular. It was most disturbing to her.  
  
She was about to do a quick practice with her bow. Arwen had sent her a message earlier in the day about meeting near Bruinen for something. Thalawen faintly wondered what she was being called upon for.   
  
She rarely received a summons from the princess, only when there was something important was going to happen. This led back to her thoughts of the events to come in Rivendell.  
  
_Forget it_, she told herself.  
  
Thalawen pulled her bow off her back and was just reaching for an arrow when she felt a presence among the trees, the water, the ground itself.  
  
Something not of Rivendell was treading in her territory.  
  
She put the bow back around her shoulders and stood still, facing into the trees. It was then that the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Someone was behind her!  
  
She whirled around and brought her sword down on the intruder, only for it to be blocked by two white, bone-handled knives.  
  
The attacker and her stood eye to eye. The leaves that had fallen to the ground and in mid-flight were picked up in the heavy breeze and swirled about their bodies, in a sort of tornado. In a daze she heard a faint, weak voice on the air, whispering something incoherent to her, but the moment passed as quickly as it began  
  
Finally realizing that this man was an Elf and meant no harm to her. His fair, white-blue eyes were smiling mischievously into hers, their faces only inches apart over their weapons. His mouth curved in amusement. She drew back her sword and he, in turn, sheathed his knives behind his back.   
  
"Be not afraid, for I mean you no harm, my fair lady."  
  
"I am not afraid of you, fair sir. I just prefer not to be sneaked upon from behind," said Thalawen calmly, almost lazily, as if he were taking up her time and she did not wish to be bothered by the likes of him.  
  
"I'm very sorry to bother you, but you must know its very dangerous for a beautiful maiden, such as yourself, to be playing with such a large and deadly weapon. Tell me, does the owner of this fine blade know you are in possession of it?" he asked bemusedly.  
  
"Actually, if you must know, I am the owner of this sword. My father passed it down to me, from my grandmother, when I was a small child." She had said this in a way that made him feel very foolish and oddly embarrassed.   
  
He then looked upon her clothing. She was wearing a brown jerkin, with a light-gray under-tunic, brown vambraces, light gray pants, and soft leather boots. Hunting clothes. In fact, clothes more befitting a man. But this Elf was definitely female.  
  
She faintly reminded him of a woman at home, but he tucked that thought quickly away. This woman's eyes were hard and uncaring, cold to him, but he could tell she was a passionate lady.  
  
Just what she was passionate about he would soon have to find out, for she seemed a great puzzle to him, and he loved puzzles.  
  
Bringing his focus back to her and away from his thoughts, he saw a slight smirk, small but nevertheless there, playing across her perfect lips. He hadn't known he was staring at her this whole time, but she did. Thalawen raised the sword playfully in her right hand and brought it so close to his face, he had to cross his eyes to see the edge.  
  
He could see the deep etches that were written into it in Sindarin. Close to the hilt was written, 'I lagor maethor.' In a curvy pattern traversing its way up the length of the blade was 'Im an i thala adaneth uin i faen elin.' _  
  
_Legolas was muttering this to himself as he took the sword from her grip, translating the Elvish tongue. "'The swift warrior'," he said, his gaze moving up. "'I am for the steady woman of the white stars'."  
  
This seemed to confuse him, for his forehead wrinkled in such a way. He quickly turned the weapon to the other side. "'im Carafang'" was all that was written. He murmured something that was inaudible to Thalawen.  
  
Looking the sword up and down again he could only marvel at its beauty and craftsmanship. This sword clearly belonged to the maiden in front of him, for the sword was an exact replica of her.   
  
They were one and the same. Strong and sturdy, cold when needed to be, and precise in their workings.   
  
A grin slowly crept across his mischievous face. "Carafang…Thalawen. Your name is Thalawen?" he asked, deciphering the language.  
  
"Yes, it is. And yours would be?" she asked, no smile on her lips now. She took her blade back and sheathed it.  
  
"I am Legolas, from Mirkwood."   
  
Thalawen had been picking a stray leaf from her jerkin when her eyes popped back to his face. "You've heard of me?" He sounded very amused at her reaction when he asked this.  
  
"Aye, I know you. I've heard much about you from Arwen. What are you doing so far from your home, my lord?" He was surprised that her demeanor was no longer cold, but serious, inquisitive, and respectful.   
  
"I'm here to inform Lord Elrond of an event that has recently taken place and of most importance. I'm sorry to say that I can tell you no more, as we're to have a private council over this matter."  
  
"Are you the only one in attendance for this council?" she asked. "I know not. My father sent me as messenger, that is all I know," he replied.   
  
Thalawen thought about this. More people would come. So many new faces would surely make her nervous. She decided she'd better stay close with Arwen for the next couple of days.  
  
"So, what have you heard about me from Lady Arwen? Nothing bad, I hope," he said grinning boyishly.   
  
Thalawen narrowed her eyes at him, figuring him out easily. "She has told me that you are a prince and that your skill with a bow is much renowned." She paused a moment and returned his grin. "And that you have a great way with women," she said, raising one black eyebrow at him in questioning, a flirtatious smile played her lips.   
  
He smiled broadly and took a step closer.  
  
Her arm shot out and she splayed a hand on his chest, keeping him where he was. There was no smile on her face now. "But you will not have a way with me. If you so much as try, we will see if your fighting skills truly live up to their reputation," stated Thalawen quietly, so only he could hear.   
  
His smile seemed to drop off his face faster than a rock sinking in the river. This pleased her immensely.  
  
Without a backward glance at the prince, she turned and walked away in search of Arwen to give her the news that they would soon be having company in Rivendell.  
  
The stone bench had elaborate leaf carvings and whimsical patterns set in it.  
  
Thalawen traced these patterns with her index finger, softly singing to herself. It was a song her grandmother had taught her, about lost love and hope. She had sung it to Thalawen after her grandfather had died in battle. She could remember the look in her Grandmother Thalawen's eyes when the notes came from her throat, the sorrow that she would be alone from now on.   
  
Soon after, she had accompanied Thalawen's parents on the journey to the Grey Havens. Afterward, Lord Elrond, Arwen, Elldan and Elrohir were the only family she had, but it would not last forever. She knew this better than anyone.  
  
She had been so relaxed from singing that she didn't even hear Arwen coming down the path toward her. She then saw Arwen's robes in her field of vision on the bench next to her and looked up. The song extinguished immediately.  
  
"I always wondered why you sang that particular song," said Arwen.   
  
"There is no reason in what I sing. I sing whatever comes to me." She looked up and first saw the long gash on Arwen's right cheekbone.   
  
Thalawen sat up straighter and looked Arwen in the eyes. "Where did you get that?"  
  
Arwen reached up to touch the bleeding line. "I got it riding Asfaloth through some woods. I had a Hobbit who had been stabbed by a Morgul blade with me, and the Nazgul chasing me." Thalawen could tell Arwen was a little shaken.  
  
"Hobbit? What were you doing with a Hobbit?" asked Thalawen.  
  
Arwen filled Thalawen in on the story of finding Aragorn with four Hobbits, the one stabbed being Frodo. How they made it past the Wraiths and Frodo was now resting in the Last Homely House.  
  
Thalawen did not question Arwen further. "I met Prince Legolas today. He is just as you told me. Long silvery blond hair, light blue eyes, as light as a cloudless sky, and beautiful fair skin. I never dreamed he'd be that handsome," this was said ponderously. Thalawen was looking at the water rushing by, but not really seeing it.  
  
Slowly, she looked back at Arwen "What did you want to see me about?"  
  
"It was to tell you about Frodo," she said, then paused.   
  
"That's it?" asked Thalawen. Arwen looked uncomfortably at her. "What is the rest?" she implored.   
  
"Its about the Ring, Thalawen. Frodo carries it. There is to be a secret council over who will take the Ring to Morder and cast it into the fires of Mt. Doom." Arwen was speaking quietly, in a hushed tone. "That's why Legolas is here, and why many others will come. My father has told me who is to be present: the Elf Prince and one of his companions, along with an Elven councilor from the west, four Dwarves, six men including Aragorn, Gandalf, Frodo, my father as head advisor, Figwit representing Rivendell with four others, and Eristor as advisor to my father."   
  
A shadow fell upon Arwen before Thalawen could respond. They both looked up to see Aragorn. Arwen smiled up at him. "Hello, Aragorn," Thalawen smiled.  
  
"Hello, Thalawen. You are well? It has been a long time."  
  
"Aye, it has. But I have been fine," she replied.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I must steal Arwen for a moment. I have much to say to her," he said, looking at the princess. He took her offered hand and they walked silently away, leaving Thalawen to her thoughts once more.   
  
She didn't know what she'd do when Arwen left her forever to be with Aragorn.  
  
Thalawen got up to go to her waterfall rocks. There she would be able to think clearly about what was going on. She needed this time to herself to sort out what she was feeling and would feel in the days to come.  
  
Legolas followed from afar. Wondering what she was being troubled by, wanting to comfort, but knowing she would never accept solace from him. So he sat hidden beneath a tree, watching her skip the rocks across the rushing water to sit upon a stack of boulders in the middle of the river, right in front of the waterfall.   
  
He watched her all through the day. How the mist settled, dampening her clothes. How the wind lifted the many long braids adorning her black hair. He watched her well into the night, until she finally arose and went home, leaving him alone.   
  
He promised himself he would get to know her. He needed to know her.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Sitting on her balcony, over looking the River Bruinen, she saw a figure with pale blond hair beneath the trees. She knew who this person was. He was the man who'd been watching her ever since he'd arrived. Thalawen wondered why, but reminded herself she didn't care. She chose to look the other way when he was around.   
  
He thought she didn't see him. What a blind woman he must think me, she thought to herself. Before she knew what she was doing she looked between the leaves, straight into his ever-widening eyes.   
  
"Must you do this? It becomes very tedious to be stared at, at all times."  
  
Legolas came out from beneath the foliage. "I'm sorry, but if I look when you know it, I would surely receive a slap in the face, or in your case, a fist in the stomach," he said, looking up at her.   
  
"Ah, that you would, fair prince, but tis rude to stare." She had a faint smile on her face. She was so lonely with Aragorn back for Arwen she actually wanted his company. Needed it. "Come up, Legolas. I promise no fist of mine will harm you," she paused. "in this house." He laughed and disappeared from below.   
  
A moment later, she heard his footfalls in the hallway, finally in her room.   
  
Without looking at him, she extended her hand in welcoming. "Come. Sit," she commanded. He came forth and sat on the balcony railing with her. "Talk."   
  
"What shall I talk about?" he asked.   
  
"Anything you wish, nothing at all. The possibilities are endless. You choose," she said quietly, looking out over the treetops.  
  
"Okay, I want to know something."   
  
"About what?" she asked, still not looking at him. "About you," he said simply.   
  
"And what would that be?"   
  
"Why are you sad?"   
  
Her eyes lowered to the water below. Closed for a minute and opened. Never looking at him.   
  
"Why are your eyes always so sad, Thalawen. Only rarely have I seen a true smile touch your eyes. Even when you are angry, there is a sadness that I feel." But he didn't stop there. "And why are you alone, always alone. In this house, in the woods, on your rocks over the water."   
  
"How did you know about the rock bench?" she asked, looking at him questioningly and surprised.   
  
"It seems like every spare minute of your time is spent there. I thought you knew I was watching you?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I did, but I…I guess that's always been my private place. I never even realized you'd watch me there."   
  
He shrugged and looked over the trees. "It was the best place to watch you. Your face shows everything when you're out there." She noticed he didn't apologize for intruding on her space, but refused to care.  
  
"Are you bored?" he asked a moment later, breaking the silence.   
  
"Yes," she said it before she could stop herself. He saw the look on her face and read her mind. Before she could say different he grabbed her hand and was pulling her toward the door.   
  
"Come. We will ride though the woods. That always makes me happy." he said.   
  
"I am happy," she said, grinding her teeth. All he did was turn and look her in the eyes. "Oh, alright, let's go. I have to borrow Asfaloth though," she said exasperated and headed in the direction of the stables. Legolas grinned at her retreating back and followed.   
  
The target nailed on the tree was an old cloth with a black dot drawn in the middle. It was ripped and tattered, its frayed ends flapping in the breeze.     
  
Thalawen laughed as another of Legolas' arrows missed the target completely and hit the tree. "Renowned skills, eh?" She suppressed her laugher.   
  
He only grinned and stuck another arrow in and pulled the bowstring back to his cheek and let it fly. Again, like the first fifteen, it missed, now the tree entirely. This time Thalawen couldn't hold back her laughter. It was a small bubble at first and then finally she dropped to her knees.   
  
"You know I'm just letting you win, right?" he said, laughing himself. It was quite some time before the laughter died.   
  
She sat down and crossed her legs at the ankles. Looking up at him while he pulled their arrows out of the tree. Most of them hers, as his were in several different trees.   
  
Finally, he came back and sat with her. "You greatly remind me of someone in Mirkwood. I noticed it when I first arrived, but could never figure out who it was." She looked at him. "And now you know who?" He nodded at her, but didn't seem inclined to say more.   
  
She watched him for a moment, when five minutes turned into eight she couldn't stand it any longer. "Okay, Legolas, who?" she asked, rather more forcefully than she'd meant.  
  
He laughed and explained. "My royal guard captain. You are very much alike. You are strong, she is strong. You make laugh, she makes me laugh," he said.   
  
"She?" This surprised her a great deal. "Yes. She. I trust her very much and not just because I've know her for what seems forever, but because she has integrity and loyalty." He went back to square one. "But mostly she makes me laugh."  
  
"I see," said Thalawen.   
  
So there _was_ another woman in Legolas' life. This seemed to take her by surprise, though she knew it shouldn't. She wondered what he felt for her. Thalawen suddenly felt a new emotion which she would never admit to as jealously.   
  
She then heard a strange whispering on the faint breeze, but it died down as quickly as it began and she forgot it.    
  
Next to her, Legolas sighed. "Let's do something." He searched for something to do. Something he could be very bad at so she would win. He loved her laugh.  
  
"Race you to that tree?" he asked. But before she could say a thing, he was up in a flash and running away.   
  
"Hey! That's cheating!" she called as she tore after him.  
  
  
**TBC …  
  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**SHADOW IN THE TREES**  
By : mirkwood-elf-2931 & Thala  
  
  
**CHAPTER 6  
  
  
**Her dress was a topaz color mixed with soft shades of red and brown. The stand-up collar ended at a V in the center. Nothing held her hair back, no braids were entwined.  
  
At that moment she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Her dark green eyes were looking down, avoiding his.   
  
He went to her. "You're sad again, my fair maiden. Do not be so. We will see each other again, I promise," he said, lifting Thalawen's chin with a finger. When her eyes raised he was taken aback by their wetness.   
  
She was crying for him.   
  
He was much numbed by it. Legolas lifted a hand to her face, traced her brow down to her cheekbone, and ran his fingers down the side of her face.   
  
Thalawen closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. "I will miss you, Legolas, and yet I can't fathom as to why, yet," she said softly.   
  
"Do not ponder it too long, for it does not matter." His hand dropped back back to his side. "But I will miss you too. I don't know what I'll do without someone to beat me at everything." He grinned and so did she.  
  
"Ah, but you were just playing. You weren't even trying."  
  
They were standing on her balcony once again. Legolas looked out over Rivendell sadly. "This place had become very special to me. I am much pleased to have found another friend here."  
  
"What will you do when this journey ends?"  
  
"I don't know. Go back to Mirkwood, I suppose. As that is my home."  
  
"You know you are always welcome in Rivendell. And in my home."  
  
He looked back to her. "You should visit Mirkwood sometime. I know you'd like it very much and I think you'd get along superbly with Landailyn."  
  
"With who?"  
  
"My guard captain, Landailyn. Remember? I said you were both much alike. I am sure she would be pleased to have another skilled woman around."  
  
"Oh," Was all she could say. She paused for a bit and mentally slapped herself when the next sentence flew from her lips. "Do you fancy this woman?"  
  
He looked at her bewildered. "No more than I fancy you," He said quietly. "she is my friend, and yet," He looked off in the distance, "at times it seems different between us..." he trailed off.   
  
Legolas shook his head as if to forget it.   
  
Thalawen looked down, embarrassed. How could she have said that? She was in the middle of mentally slapping herself again, when he grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"I must go, Thalawen." He slowly brought her toward him, in a hug. Legolas whispered in her ear. "Please don't forget me..." He held on a minute longer, getting the smell of her hair the softness of her arms around him. Then he let go and turned to walk out. He hesitated at the doorway, but then continued.   
  
From where she was on her balcony, she could see the Fellowship getting ready to set out through the gates and the line of Elves to see them off. Legolas was the last to arrive and they turned around and started off.   
  
"No!" She yelled.   
  
She ran out of her room, down the path to the gates as fast as she could. Thalawen could see he was almost to the gate. She skidded to a halt next to Arwen, breathing heavily, more tears in her eyes.   
  
Legolas hesitated at the door, as if he knew she were there to see him off. He looked over his left shoulder, saw her standing there.  
  
She could see his eyes were glossy as well. He smiled a sad smile and then he disappeared behind the wall.   
  
Thalawen let out a breath, just as Arwen did.   
  
"Are you alright, Thala?" she asked concerned.   
  
"I wish not to speak of it," she said stiffly. She walked away to her rock bench and stayed there, well into the dawn of the next morning.   
  
And for the first time in her life she cried.  
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
  
The whole next week and a half turned out dull. Normal days, guarding the palace from enemies that never appeared.  
  
Landailyn strolled the grounds, alone as usual, while singing in a soft tone to herself. A few more days, she thought, and Legolas would probably be home. Then things would be more interesting, they could go riding and hunting, like they used to.  
  
At the moment, she wished for one of his and Aragorn's 'adventures'. Even the couple she had gotten herself caught up in with them, both ending almost perilous for the three of course, but anything besides just staying at home doing absolutely nothing.  
  
Mentally, she went over what was to be done for the day, which seemed to be nothing important and checked up on anything her men might be accomplishing. Today, was one where they didn't do much either.  
  
A few were out hunting, some practiced and trained, others just stood guard here and there.   
  
She sighed and left them to their work, wondering what she herself could be doing. She needed to be useful, _feel_ useful.   
  
Drifting aimlessly to the stables, she found work to occupy her there.   
  
  
**TBC …**


	7. Chapter 7

**SHADOW IN THE TREES**  
By : mirkwood-elf-2931 & Thala  
  
  
**CHAPTER 7  
**  
  
She had never been to Mirkwood. Thalawen had heard much about it from Legolas, as he'd spoken of it often with great fondness. He'd told her of the palace and its surroundings.   
  
Of its people, his family and friends. It sounded as wonderful as Rivendell, but she reminded herself, no place was as marvelous as home.   
  
Speaking of home, she missed it exceedingly. The sound of the waterfalls below her room as she awoke in the morning. How she would get up, still dressed for bed and open those glass-less balcony doors and lean against the wide railing and look to the east to see the sun rise. To watch its warm rays stretch forth over the land, reaching its way toward her, it seemed, specifically.  
  
She had an immense love for the sun, for light just as her grandmother had.   
  
She lived in her grandmother's home, it had been passed to her down the family line. Her grandmother, for whom she had been named, absolutely adored being awoken and bathed in the bright light of the sun. The whole house was filled with open windows, so that wherever you went you were showered with the joy that was light.   
  
Almost drowned in her thoughts, she didn't feel the sharp elbow stabbing into her ribs, or the voice that spoke her name, annoyed.   
  
"Thalawen!" said Arwen, irritated. "Snap out of it. We're almost there."   
  
The dark clouds faded from Thalawen's green eyes. "Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts," she said sheepishly, trying to apologize.  
  
"Its alright. It's a little vexing having only my father to talk to while my friend walks beside me like a zombie, but its okay," Arwen said scathingly, making Thalawen's eyes widened.   
  
"Are you okay, Arwen?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine! Why shouldn't I be fine?" she asked Thalawen so sharply, they winced together. "I'm sorry, Thala. I'm just very nervous. Its been awhile since I've been to Mirkwood and seen the people there." Or perhaps she was more worried about Aragorn and the Company than she had told herself before, for that is why they were going to Mirkwood, to tell King Thranduil personally what had taken place nearly two weeks before.   
  
"Don't worry, Arwen. I'm right here with you, if ever you need me," said Thalawen, reassuring her friend.   
  
"Thank you, Thala. That means a lot to me, knowing that." She looked down at her feet while she walked on, in shame of herself.   
  
Arwen knew Thalawen wouldn't hold her temper against her, so she too forgot this incident.  
  
Breaking the silence, Thalawen asked about Mirkwood. Her questions took Arwen's mind off of her nervousness and made her remember the beautiful city.  
  
Crossing a long, sturdy bridge over the Forest River, the three travelers now stood in front of two large doors serving as gates, where on the other side stood the palace.   
  
Four guards, two on either side, had realized who it was coming from afar on the path and now greeted Elrond and his company properly. Then one was sent to find the king and two others to take Elrond and Arwen's mounts.  
  
The call to open the gates was chorused throughout the city.   
  
Creaking and groaning, they opened wide to let the new guests pass through. On the other side was Thranduil to greet the lord of Rivendell, along with his daughter and adopted daughter. He came forth and shook hands with each, welcoming them warmly into his home.   
  
Then as realization hit, he noticed that one of whom should have returned with them and been able to open the gates himself, was nowhere to be seen.   
  
"What of my son and his companion? I have not heard from them since the morning they left, over a fortnight ago." Thranduil looked slightly confused at Elrond.   
  
"That is partly why I have come." He answered grimly.   
  
This alarmed the king more than he truly displayed, but tried to be as calm as possible. "What has happened? Nothing ill has become of them...?"   
  
"No," The Half-Elf quickly replied. "They were fine, when we saw the Company off. Silinde just decided to stay in Rivendell for awhile longer."   
  
"Company? Who did he leave with now?"   
  
Elrond smiled at the slightly frustrated Elf. "Perhaps we should go inside to talk of this. I will then tell you everything I know on the matter."   
  
Thranduil nodded and composed himself to his earlier warm welcoming mood. Then the four began walking toward tall round topped doors at the front of the building that was the palace. Indeed it was a beautiful city, as it was described to her, thought the only who was not of royalty.   
  
"I see, Lady Arwen, that you have brought your sister."   
  
Thalawen looked up at this. She had no idea the king even knew of her. But he had, Elrond had told him long ago that he had adopted her, much like he had the young Human many years after that.   
  
He chuckled at her expression. "Yes, I have heard about you, Thalawen."   
  
She nodded, smiling and looked down.   
  
"The two of you are free to roam, if you would wish to see around. Perhaps you can find Landailyn, she's the guard captain here now."   
  
Arwen emitted surprise, raising her brows. "Is she? When was that?"   
  
"Legolas just decided that she should be the one to take over at the first of last month. We lost our other in a long battle with Orcs in mid Ivanneth." [_September._]   
  
Thalawen was also surprised, she didn't know Arwen even knew Landailyn. She remembered what Legolas had told her though, about the girl he trusted and had known what seemed like forever and she had to wonder what this she-Elf would be like.   
  
Soon, she would find out exactly.   
  
"If you'll excuse us then, my lord, Father." She heard Arwen say, then felt a hand on her wrist tugging her off to the left of the doors. "Come on, Thala, I think you will find she is much like yourself. She always did remind me much of you."   
  
"How do you know Landailyn anyway?"   
  
Arwen glanced at her. "She would visit Rivendell with Legolas sometimes, though she has not been there in a long time, as the same that I have not been here."   
  
Thalawen gave a simple nod. "How come we've never met ere this then? If she used to come to our home."   
  
She shrugged. "You weren't around as often at those times I guess. Too busy practicing those skills of yours I have no doubt."   
  
She figured Arwen was right. She had only in more recent years been spending more time at her second home, the House of Elrond.   
  
To their far left were the palace's wooden stables of many horses, all of either white and gray, or both. "There, that should be her." Arwen pointed to someone with their back turned, who appeared to be working on one of the stall gates.   
  
It _must_ be her, Thalawen thought. For the few things she could tell at the moment, resembled what the prince had described to her. She was clothed in the exact apparel that he had been, she was almost the same height as she herself was and had the same pale blonde hair as Legolas, though if compared hers would pass his up by a good seven inches.   
  
"Come on," Arwen locked onto her wrist again.   
  
They stepped silently up behind her, but there was not much need, for she was concentrating hard on fixing the latch upon the short door.   
  
A light tap on the shoulder spun her to greet them and when the Elf turned around, even more was revealed the same. Thalawen saw his piercing blue eyes, his beautiful fair skin, but where his masculine lips would have been, were full feminine ones.   
  
"Arwen!" Landailyn exclaimed.   
  
She grinned, pulling the Elf into a hug. "It has been too long!"  
  
"Indeed, first a surprising visit from Strider and your brothers and now you! How are you, Princess?"   
  
"I am well." She replied. "And it looks as though you are doing very well yourself, captain of the royal guard and all."  
  
Landailyn laughed. "I do try. Speaking of that, where is Legolas and Silinde? Did they come back with you?"   
  
She sighed. "There's something I have to tell you about that, but perhaps it should wait until later tonight. Though my father is telling Lord Thranduil now."   
  
Thalawen took note of the reaction in her at Arwen's tone of bad news.   
  
"They're fine," Arwen assured her. "It's just that Silinde decided to stay at our house with my brothers and Legolas and Aragorn had to leave with Gandalf and some others on important business."  
  
This was nothing new to the Elf, the Maiar was always tending to important business elsewhere. But, could that important business involve the Ring?  
  
"Oh," Arwen remembered something and moved aside. "Landailyn, this is someone I want you to meet." Bringing Thalawen up more beside her. "Remember hearing about my father adopting another daughter long ago?"   
  
Landailyn's face began to stretch into a smile. "Aye,"   
  
"Well this, is my sister and long time friend Thalawen."   
  
The woman thrust out a hand nearly the same time Landailyn did. "Hello, Thalawen. I _have_ heard about you and I'm surprised we never met ere this."  
  
"Same here." She replied in a soft, husky voice. "Good to meet you, Landy."   
  
Landy? She had never heard herself called this before. Not even by her parents or close friends, but it made her stop and half smile, before she answered. "You too."  
  
Thalawen eyed the woman before her. All feelings of Legolas aside, she liked Landailyn so far and couldn't wait to get to know her. She secretly hoped Legolas would not invade her thoughts and shadow her feelings for her 'new friend to be'.   
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
  
_  
_"Aragorn and my brothers told you about the Ring, did they not?"  
  
"They did." Landailyn said simply, not at all liking where their conversation was leading.   
  
The three were sitting in Arwen's guestroom, it was night and they had been discussing various subjects, with Landailyn and Thalawen getting more acquainted and now the princess was finally telling where those who had left with Gandalf the Grey went.  
  
"Well, at the Council there was a debate over what should be done with it and my father advised everyone the only alternative, that it must be destroyed in the fires of Orodruin. Three Hobbits, a Man from Gondor, Gimli the Dwarf, Gandalf, Aragorn and Legolas all vowed that they would protect and help Bilbo's nephew, Frodo, in seeking the mountain in Mordor. The Company of nine set out eight days ago this night." Her voice grew almost a whisper with the last sentence.  
  
Landailyn's smile had faded long ago at the mere mention of the Ring. She knew it, nothing good had come out of the matter. And to this, she didn't know what to say, so it was nothing that she said. Knowing well the perils the Nine would surely be facing with those powerful who desired the Ring.  
  
"Let us hope they make it safely to Mt. Doom and return to us in the same shape as whence they left." Thalawen said this barely above a whisper.   
  
"Indeed." Agreed Arwen and Landailyn.  
  
Silence spread over them for a few minutes, each having their own thoughts about the Nine's difficult task.  
_  
_"It's getting late," Landailyn soon commented out of nowhere, turning to stare back at the open windows as a breeze fluttered their long dark curtains. "My mother and father will be wondering where I am." She finished with slight annoyance, rising from the edge of the bed. "It was certainly good to see you again, Arwen. And it really was nice to finally meet you, Thalawen. I'll see you on the morrow?"   
  
Both Elves gave her nods of their own agreement and returned the goodnight, watching as she quietly shut the door.  
  
Outside of it, Landailyn stood a moment, pondering over the news she'd been told that day. Though there was something out of place, something she couldn't put her finger on, though perhaps she would think of it later.   
  
Shrugging to herself, she started down the hall. On the way, she stopped to say her goodnight to the king and let him know she was heading home.   
  
Besides that, other thoughts ran their course, of chores and things that needed to be done at the palace and around home. But she didn't quite forget what it was she didn't know.   
  
She was nearly to her house, when it finally crossed her mind and almost caused her to stop mid step. It was now that she realized what had been different.   
  
The beautiful jewel that Arwen had always worn around her neck, was gone.  
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
  
  
"So," Began Arwen, pausing.   
  
"So what?" Thalawen asked, when she wasn't quick enough to continue.   
  
"So what do you think of Landailyn? Do you like her?"   
  
Thalawen laughed softly. "Well, I think you were right, that she is much like me."   
  
Arwen sighed. She wasn't sure whether to classify that as a 'yes' or a 'no'. She turned to give Thalawen an impatient stare, slitting her eyes and looking up at her friend.   
  
Thalawen glanced quickly at Arwen, assessed her mood, and looked away again, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Thalawen!" exclaimed Arwen.  
  
"What?" mocked Thalawen.  
  
"Answer me true!"  
  
This time she could not hold back the laughter. "Yes, Arwen, I really enjoy Landailyn's company. She seems to be a very good friend." But deep inside, no matter how hard she tried to ignore it, Thalawen still felt that emotion, the one that she would never admit to.  
  
As they each walked back to where they were sleeping for the night, they spoke of the days events and what they would do tomorrow.   
  
Arwen spoke of Aragorn and what she hoped and dreamed for, while Thalawen listened to her friend's worries, hugging her tightly before going to her own bed.   
  
  
**TBC …**


	8. Chapter 8

**SHADOW IN THE TREES**  
By : mirkwood-elf-2931 & Thala  
  
  
**CHAPTER 8  
  
  
**Brilliant rays of light shone through the drapes of the open windows, sunlight resting upon Thalawen's cheek. The light awoke her. Lifting her head, still groggy from sleep, she assessed what time it must be and got up to get ready for the day.  
  
It was absolutely beautiful in Mirkwood. In the four days she and Arwen had been there she'd walked every inch of it, gazed at every tree that surrounded it, met every Elf that lived within its walls. Glamorous statues of famous Elves were everywhere to be seen and touched, you could almost feel the person's soul trapped within, their warmth traveling from the fingertip that touched its stone, up through the arm and straight into the heart. This was truly a magnificent place to be. Thalawen made a mental note to come back often with Arwen.  
  
Speaking of Arwen, she heard a yawn from the room next to hers and went to investigate.   
  
"Are you up yet?" asked Thalawen as Arwen stifled another yawn. She still had sleep in her half opened eyes. Thalawen had to laugh at the way Arwen looked, hair sticking out every which way, bed sheets strewn across the floor haphazardly. "Rough night?" she asked a slight giggle in her voice.   
  
Arwen just looked drunkenly up at Thalawen and smiled.  
  
Raising an eyebrow at Arwen, Thalawen walked toward the bed. "Right. Get up, Arwen. Its time for breakfast."  
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
  
  
"Good morning, my lords. Arwen, Thalawen." Landailyn greeted before sitting down acrossed the two ladies, but touched none of the food. The two elderly Elves nodded their own greeting back to her.  
  
"Please," Thalawen begged, "just call me Thala."  
  
Landailyn smiled. "Okay, Thala...morning."  
  
"Good morning, Landy!" Arwen returned aloud and received a bright smile from the captain.  
  
"So," One of them decided to make conversation again after a few moments of silence, except for the clinking of silverware against glass plates. "What are we going to do today?" It was Thalawen who'd asked the question, to Landailyn and, or Arwen, whoever would answer her.   
  
It was Landailyn who did, shrugging. "Whatever we find to do I suppose." She then turned to Thranduil. "Is there anything particular I should need to do as of anytime today, my lord."  
  
He looked up, appeared thoughtful for a time, and then shook his head. "I do not believe so, just do what you have been doing mostly."   
  
She nodded and turned back to smile at her friends. She was free again to spend time with them.  
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
  
  
Twilight came, growing dark very slowly and nothing could be heard, but a lone calling voice, a male's voice.  
  
"Captain Windsong!" The man had been running everywhere he could think of, around and in and out of the palace of Mirkwood to find her. Most assuredly she hadn't gone home yet.   
  
At last, there was one more place he could think of.   
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
  
  
Thalawen stood twenty feet away from a target, concentrating on her aim. Another arrow sailed to meet _almost _the very center. "Beat that, Landy!" She joked, moving out of the Elf's way.   
  
The three were at the archery range deeper in the timber behind the palace and were having a contest at who was the better marksman. If Landailyn were anything like Legolas, Thalawen would surely win.  
  
Or so she had thought.   
  
Landailyn pulled an arrow, knocked it, drew, and let go, all in a single motion. The shaft flew to bury itself in the direct middle, causing the Half-Elf's to be slanted at an angle to one side. For a moment, a complete look of surprise graced Thalawen's face and she heard Arwen giggle from behind.   
  
The princess had seen Legolas up against her brothers before and knew Landailyn's skills weren't any different.   
  
Thalawen turned to give her a hard look, but it ended up turning into a wide smile. Arwen smiled back, as Landailyn glanced at her competitor with mock triumph. Arwen was glad the two had become fast friends.  
  
"Alright," Said Thalawen. "Let us see what I can do about that!" She loaded a second, but stopped short when a familiar, urgent voice rang out through the chilled winter air.   
  
"Captain! I have been looking for you everywhere!" It was Teredith and he was actually almost out of breath.  
  
Thalawen turned in the Elf's direction, dropping her bow's aim to the ground.  
  
"What is wrong?" Landailyn asked the question.   
  
He was surprised none of them had realized yet. "Do you not feel it? Something evil is among the wood. We have seen it."   
  
Many things had been on Landailyn's mind particularly lately; she hadn't even noticed the unwanted presence growing within. They were in danger. "Teredith, what is wrong? What have you seen?" She repeated more firmly.   
  
He sighed and spoke quickly. "We did not know of them until they were almost upon us. Earlier today, across the southern branch of the River Running, an army of…something, came in our direction, so we hid until they passed."   
  
She nodded. "Then what?"   
  
"Then as fast as we could, we made our way back to warn everyone. We are not for certain what they are, Captain. And there are so many…"   
  
Fear welled up deep inside of her. They were definitely in danger, all of them. Arwen and Thalawen exchanged looks of slight shock and alarm. They were rarely, if ever attacked in Rivendell.  
  
"You are sure that they were headed this way?" Catching his drift.  
  
He nodded. "I have had others keeping me posted...they are indeed coming here. Come, you should see for yourself!"   
  
She consented, retrieving her arrow. "Please, will you return to the palace and warn Lord Thranduil and Lord Elrond with what information you have heard?"   
  
"Of course." Arwen agreed.   
  
"Thank you. I will come soon with word."   
  
And before Thalawen could object, Landailyn disappeared along with Teredith. She sighed quietly.   
  
"What?" Asked her friend.   
  
"I was going to go with her, see what these things are."   
  
"I have a feeling we will see soon enough."   
  
Thalawen nodded absently.   
  
"Come, let us warn my father and King Thranduil."   
  
She nodded again, also pulling her arrow from the target and followed the princess in the palace's direction. But before putting it in her quiver, she rolled it over and over in her hands. It had not one nick throughout the shaft.   
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
_  
  
_Too intent on their destination they were, to even notice the Elves in the high limbs above them.   
  
Landailyn's eyes grew, it was just as he'd said, there were many. Hundreds. Well, she wanted excitement and now she had it. Perhaps though, it wasn't quite what she had had in mind. "They are definitely Orcs, but in the sunlight?" She didn't understand. They had only ever faced the smaller Orcs, how could they have never met up with these before?   
  
"Has the king been informed by any of us?" She whispered to her right.   
  
"Not yet." Teredith answered, not taking his eyes off the sight below. "I thought you should be the one to do that, since Prince Legolas is not here."   
  
Landailyn bit her bottom lip, looking back down at the foul legion that still poured from the surrounding trees. "Indeed. But we must be quick." She turned her attention back on her companion. "Gather every last man we have and meet before the front entrance of the palace. They will try the gates of course and it appears we'll need all we can to hold them off. I will further inform Lord Thranduil of what the ladies could not tell him and join you soon after."   
  
"Aye Captain, I will see you then. Be careful."   
  
"You too." She nodded, descending silently. Making sure it was safe enough to not be seen. The Orcs had thinned in number, but the risk was still high.  
  
As fast as her long legs could carry her, Landailyn took another path through the forest toward the back of the palace. A hidden gate was there, that only the king, prince, and those who worked there knew about and never required either royal to open. She slipped through and sped around to the front, where she burst through the large double doors of the throne room and Great Assembly Hall.   
  
"My lord!" She called, still running.   
  
Where at a long wooden table sat Thranduil and Elrond and standing beside them were Arwen and Thalawen waiting for her.   
  
"What is it, Landailyn?" The Elf-king asked. "Is what these ladies speak of true?"   
  
"My lords," She bowed slightly and hastily before them. "It is true. An army comes."   
  
Thranduil stared at her a moment longer, then glanced at Elrond and back. "An army of what?" He asked, for the most part sounding calm, but with the ill news Elrond had delivered, he was almost afraid to hear the answer.   
  
"Orcs, Sire, but not your normal everyday Orc, these are much larger in size and well armed and armored by what we have seen."   
  
"How many?" Elrond wanted to know, who already knew of this new Orcish race.   
  
She thought only a second before replying. "Near a thousand, I should say." This didn't change their expressions much and patiently she stood and awaited orders from her king. But not a single word had the chance to be spoken, before another voice reached her ears.   
  
"Captain!" A shorter male Elf stood in the right side of the doorway.   
  
She halfway turned to see him.   
  
"They are nearly upon the gates!"   
  
She gave a nod to acknowledge his information and looked back upon the two lords, fear glinting in her wide eyes.  
  
Thranduil rose from his seat. "Hold them off as long as possible. I will join you soon."  
  
With another nod, she bolted for the outside.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Elrond asked the third of his middle children, as she moved to head out with Thalawen.   
  
Arwen frowned. "I'm going to help."   
  
The High-Elf shook his head. He would have said more, but Thalawen quickly addressed him. "My lord, she has been preparing her warrior skills a long time, has she not? And from what I've heard, has taken well care of herself in the past." She smiled at her friend, referring to her run in with the Ringwraiths.   
  
"That's right, Father, please I wish to aid Landailyn and her forces."   
  
Elrond finally nodded, though with much hesitation behind it.   
  
Arwen ran to quickly change and retrieve her sword in her guestroom, while Thalawen, already in the proper garments, waited to go out to battle with her. Elrond and Thranduil did the same, also adding on a few pieces of armor.   
  
The four met back in the Great Hall and away they went to the doors.   
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
  
Meanwhile outside, Landailyn watched as her men held back the huge stone gates that were being pushed and pounded on. And before they knew it, they broke lose and swung easily open.   
  
A massive swarm of thick dark bodies immediately poured in and began taking down warriors left and right. They had a sole purpose for these actions; they were searching for something, or rather someone. And that someone did not look like any of the blonde Elves they kept encountering in their paths. They had been told there would be more than one that looked like the one they sought. But there were specifics to look for, to make _sure_ they had found them.   
  
The description given: a dark haired she-Elf, dressed as a male warrior and carrying both sword and bow. So far, none of them had spotted any like that particular one.   
  
Until, two of them stepped onto the threshold of the palace entrance.  
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
  
  
Landailyn held her own quite well, one of a few reasons why she was a captain. Her bow proved worthy for a short time, until the enemy closed in their distance and it was time to unsheathe her knives.  
  
None in all their long years on Middle-Earth, had ever seen any beasts such as these. No one knew quite what to make of them. They were foul like Orcs, but taller, bigger, stronger, smarter. Unfortunately; bloody hard to take down.  
  
The four newcomers stared at the sight of the raging battle before them.   
  
Thalawen drew her bow and took down all the beasts that she could from her vantage point. But when the battle below became too cluttered to aim at just the Orcs, she strapped her bow back to her body, unsheathed Carafang and stepped into the mass. She had to stay close with Arwen, to protect the princess from harm, but Arwen was doing quite well for herself, as she knew she would.   
  
That is until a particularly large Orc came running up from behind. Thalawen swung her blade and cut its head clean off its neck.   
  
"Thanks for that!" Arwen breathed heavily, before throwing herself back into the fight.  
  
Thalawen turned and spotted Landailyn. She rushed to her side to protect her back, but this was a bad move on her part, for the Uruk-hai found just the one they'd been looking for.  
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
  
"Daelys!" Landailyn tried to warn, but simply stood there, frozen in place. Watching in horror as one of the largest of the Orcs by far, appeared behind him and rose its scimitar high into the air, bringing it down hard to sink into the middle of the Elf's back.   
  
His eyes locked with hers and the two stared at one another for a short moment, shock filling both their faces. The Orc then unmercifully pulled out the blade and finally the Elf fell lifelessly to the smooth stone walkway. The horrid beast grinned up at her, baring its foul jagged teeth.   
  
"No!" She screamed, shaking out of the initial shock and ran at it with her drawn knives.   
  
She brought down both of them toward its chest, only to be met with its weapon and parried to her left. Somehow, she was going to make this one pay dearly for the immortal life it had just taken, one she had known all her own longevity.   
  
Another attempt, bringing them back up to the right, she directed one at its throat and for it, her movements were too quick to block and this time had proved perilous.   
  
Thalawen turned her head just in time to see another Uruk-hai fall to the ground and a shining knife being plunged into its neck, with Landailyn's hand tightly gripping its white handle, an expression of fierce anger spread throughout her features, as she heavily held one knee upon its bulky chest.   
  
She watched as dark blood poured from its open mouth and finally jerked the runed blade from the rough dark flesh. She stood from the body, looking behind at her fallen friend, his eyes still wide with the shock that she still felt.   
  
Now it was Thalawen's turn to widen her own pair in horror. "Adel lle!" [_Behind you!_]   
  
Landailyn glanced over at her and realized the warning was intended for her. She spun around just in time, as another of the huge beasts swung its sword at head level. Landailyn ducked and reached up to hook a knife deeply below its sternum, pulling downward. It threw back its head, roaring in pain, so she took the chance and stood, swiftly killing it by slitting its throat with the other.   
  
She turned back to join Thalawen and thank her for the warning, but the Elf was nowhere to be seen. "Thala!" She called out, scanning the sea of both fair and foul beings.  
  
But her friend did not hear her name, for Thalawen had been sucked back into the madness.   
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
  
She tried to fight them off, all of them, but there were just too many now without help by her side. They overpowered her, as skillful a warrior as she was, no one could take out so many by themselves.   
  
Several closed in on all sides, pinning her body to the ground. She fought back with what little strength she still held, even resorting to biting, but nothing was working. They jerked her onto her stomach, bringing her arms behind her and binding her hands, then her ankles together, so it enabled only one to pick her up.   
  
Struggling desperately, she didn't know what else to do, but scream as loud as her usually quiet voice would allow. Her voice carried and echoed through the packed front courtyard. "Arwen! Toror! Landy!" [_Arwen! Help! Landy!_]  
  
She was carried over the shoulder of an Orc near the end of the pack. His shoulder jabbed into her stomach and the constant bouncing made the blood rush to her head more quickly than it normally would have. The black veil covered her brain much sooner than she would have liked.  
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
  
No, this couldn't be happening, this was not what she was truly seeing or hearing. Or was it? Before she knew it, her own voice carried out just as loud. "Thalawen!" Landailyn yelled, almost not dodging another swing at her body.   
  
"No! Thala!"   
  
She heard another voice somewhere among the noise of the battle. One she soon recognized as Arwen's. Landailyn spotted her still near the entrance and saw that Lord Elrond was not letting her advance to the captured Elf. So, it was up to her.  
  
She couldn't get through the gates at the moment; it was as if they were being guarded so that none were let out. The Orcs slowly retreated through them and escaped with their victim.  
  
Eyes darting quickly, she tried to find something that would aid her and soon they landed upon just the thing. In the direction of the second only tree in the courtyard, she tore through the multitude of friend and foe. Taking out what Orcs she could on the way.   
  
Unfortunately, a few had noticed what she'd planned after answering to their prisoner's calls. And the dark haired Elf was _not_ to be rescued. With cries they charged after the girl, their weapons held high.  
  
Landailyn wasn't even aware they were after _her_, until one had a ferocious hold on the ankle of her right boot. Pulling with all its weight, she nearly lost her grip on the branch she clutched, but managed to continue to hang on for dear life, shaking her leg and trying to kick it in the face with her other foot.   
  
Finally, she was forced to let go with one hand and reach behind for a knife. Just long enough, a quick lick of the sharp edge was all it took to make the Orc jerk away and roar in anger at its cut hand. As fast as she could, she climbed level with the stone wall.   
  
The rest of the group growled at the Elf and redirected their position. They knew just what to do.   
  
At the tree's top, she walked crouched out onto the longest branch. The jump was still some feet, but she was certain she would make it. She had to.   
  
During this, Arwen watched in full hope that Landailyn succeeded in her plan. Praying she would not have to see another of her friends fall into the hands of these tremendous foul creatures.  
  
With her long legs, Landailyn leapt easily to the top of the gates' surrounding wall. The ledge wasn't all that wide, maybe a foot, but this didn't matter to the Elf, it was the Orcs waiting below that worried her. Ahead, she could still see the ones that had Thalawen, marching below the thinning leaves. Somehow, she must get to her friend.   
  
A few feet farther than the last, where the forest began, a taller tree was directly in front of the spot she stood. She could still hear the grunting and growling of the Orcs below, but did not look down. Her mind concentrating on what was to be done. Her leap was made and she grabbed the branch tightly, so as not to fall to the group beneath her. Then she made another leap and another.   
  
But there were so many Orcs still left, how would she ever hope to get Thalawen back by herself in this mess? She just couldn't and she had to face it. If she jumped down into it all, she knew none would hesitate a second in killing her to stop her or get her out of the way. So how would that help?   
  
Frustrated more than ever, she simply watched from her position as the ones carrying her friend disappeared from sight, breaking into a run as the rest still at the palace retreated behind them.   
  
Soon, the soldiers that had moved with her, surrounding each tree, left one after the other to follow the larger creatures and she was left to herself and her failure.  
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
_  
  
_"Landailyn," She heard someone say, while sitting alone outside the palace front. Darkness covered Middle-Earth another night, but she had no idea how long it had been since the attack and the shocking sights she'd been forced to witness.   
  
"Landy," This time it came more forcefully.   
  
"What?" She jerked her head up from her hand to see the young princess kneeling in front of her.   
  
"What is wrong?" But it seemed she already knew the answer she would receive. The Elf had lost a number of men today, some she figured upon were her friends. Like the one she herself had lost, in a fight that could not have been won. They had just not been prepared.  
  
"I'm so sorry about your sister."   
  
Arwen looked down. "I'm worried and afraid for her. Nothing like this has ever happened before." She answered the truth.  
  
Landailyn just stared past her into the night and began muttering in Elvish. "I am sorry I could not have saved her."   
  
Arwen gazed up into glassy mournful eyes. "I could never blame you for this." She replied in the same tongue.  
  
Landailyn didn't say anything for a time; she wasn't so sure that it wasn't her fault, even if she had tried.   
  
"Arwen," She started, trying to be optimistic and make her feel at least a little better, if not just trying to be so for herself. "Try not to think of the possibilities. We _will _get her back, away from them and safely within our presence. If it is the last thing _I_ do, I will help you."   
  
The princess felt a smile, one both happy and sad tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Thank you. This will certainly take some convincing on my father's part, you know." This earned her a chuckle from Landailyn that completed the tugging smile.   
  
She rose, offering a hand to help up her friend. "Come on, Landy, let me tend your wounds." She referred to a few small bleeding cuts above the Elf's temple.   
  
She was about ready to tell Arwen they were nothing and they had worst things to worry about, but knew it would do no good. So, she took her hand and the two went inside.   
  
  
**TBC …**


	9. Chapter 9

**SHADOW IN THE TREES**  
By : mirkwood-elf-2931 & Thala  
  
  
**CHAPTER 9  
  
  
**"Saruman is no longer an ally of ours, as Gandalf has informed me." Elrond put in sullenly, when the supper table was set with food.   
  
Arwen and Landailyn joined the two lords in the meal, who discussed the day's events.  
  
"He in fact bred that army himself. As you have seen, they are much stronger and will even travel in sunlight. I fear for the Fellowship as well, Saruman will stop at nothing to possess the Ring."   
  
The maidens stopped eating, not that they particularly felt like it in the first place and sat there listening to the conversation in mere shock. All of their friends were in danger and they could do nothing about it. Or could they?   
  
The princess stared up into the face of the friend she still had left. She knew Landailyn wanted to go after the Orcs just as much as she herself did. "Father," She burst out. "We must go after them! We must save Thala!"   
  
He arched a single brow at his anxious daughter. "Who is 'we'?"   
  
Arwen didn't hesitate in answering him. "Myself and Landailyn!"   
  
The Mirkwood captain looked across the narrow table at the dark haired Elf when her name was mentioned almost startled by what she'd suggested. Of course, she wanted to save Thalawen too, but knew the two of them alone would never be enough against what they'd seen that day. Then she quickly rethought the idea; if Saruman had turned as Gandalf had said, they would be heading for his black tower. There, maybe they could rescue her more easily without getting caught, if it were only the two of them. And if their prayers came true and nothing happened to her along the way.   
  
"No, Arwen. It is out of the question." Elrond said flatly.   
  
"Father, I am grown now, I can take care of myself! Thalawen even told you that. And Landailyn will be with me!" She spoke of her as if it should be a comfort that his daughter would be completely safe in the Wood-Elf's presence. "We may have a better chance if it is just the two of us!"   
  
Finally! Someone had said it so Landailyn didn't have to and now she knew that Arwen had been thinking the same thing.   
  
Elrond liked Landailyn, as he did Legolas, but he also knew how the prince and his Human son always got themselves into more trouble than they'd bargained for, even when they weren't looking for it. Then again, things always managed to turn out fine. Not that that was supposed to be a comfort either. He looked to his right for her reaction.   
  
Landailyn's eyes had widened and her mouth slightly hung open, but she quickly composed herself when she found the Rivendell lord scrutinizing her.   
  
"She _is_ an excellent warrior, my friend." Thranduil tried to reason with him and help the young she-Elves out. Although, he himself would tell Legolas not to go, if it were his situation, perhaps Landailyn too, but that was up to her parents. He would not _tell_ Elrond how to handle his own children, but he could see that the young princess was more than determined.   
  
The Half-Elven lord spoke up again. "I know that you are captain now of the guard here. That must have been an honor indeed to be chosen from so many." He turned his attention on Landailyn again. He knew women were rarely, if ever, allowed to be put into positions like a warrior captain, though this one was certainly different, like another he knew.   
  
"It certainly was, my lord. I take on the responsibility gladly." She replied.   
  
Elrond nodded, appearing as though he was now considering the matter.   
  
"Ada," [_Father,_] Arwen attempted again. "You adopted her many years ago, remember? Just like Estel _not_ so long ago. Have you not grown to love her as much as I have?"   
  
Elrond sighed, turning a pair of soft brown eyes on his youngest flesh and blood. "Of course I have. I love all five of my sons and daughters." He stopped, eyeing a smiling young captain at these words. "And I have indeed grown very fond of their friends and know for a fact that they would protect one another with their own lives." And he spoke the truth, for he had seen this many times in Legolas and his three sons.   
  
Landailyn turned more serious and gave a confirming nod.   
  
"If it is alright with Lord Thranduil," He turned back on Arwen. "You may seek Thalawen with the Mirkwood captain."  
  
The king was nodding, as the three glanced at him at the opposite head of the table. "Yes, you may take leave, Landailyn, for as long as the situation needs."   
  
"Thank you, my lord."  
  
"But only if both of you promise me this," Continued Elrond. "That you will track them to find out where they are going and not just rush into their camp to try and rescue her. No matter how much you wish to, they are too many and you will be captured yourselves and that will not help matters at all."   
  
"I certainly agree." Thranduil added his opinion. "You must be careful; Orcs are still being spotted near this area."  
  
"We will, we promise." Arwen quickly assured them, incase they changed their minds and Landailyn helped by adding her own agreement.   
  
"It is settled then. When will you leave?" Elrond left the decision up to the two younger Elves, causing Arwen to bare a questioning look toward Landailyn.   
  
"On the morrow?" Asked the captain.   
  
"Aye, we can leave early in the morning." Agreed the princess.   
  
"Then I shall be here bright and early, not that that time is unusual for me to arrive here anyway." This made the others laugh, lightening the serious mood.   
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
  
After the meal had ended, Arwen said goodnight to everyone and left for the privacy of her guestroom. She stopped at the door, glancing to her right at the next room, the one that had been Thalawen's. "If it is the last thing I do." She murmured Landailyn's earlier words.   
  
A question of importance plagued her, as she later lay wide-awake in bed. If she ever saw Thalawen again, would she even be the same person?   
  
This was a fear greater than she could ever imagine. Sadness filled her heart, as she thought of when her mother had passed over the sea. Too soon had it been for her to leave and Thalawen was even younger; she still had much time yet to dwell in Middle-Earth.  
  
Please do not let this change her, she prayed.   
  
But yet another thought crossed into her mind, one she would rather have kept pushed to the very back. Or would Thalawen's ties with the world be cut and she would be lost forever? _  
  
_The time of the Elves was ending and someday she, unlike herself, _would_ have to take a ship into the west and reunite with her family again, to leave Middle-Earth behind when her time came.   
  
If she didn't make it out of this mess alive, Arwen would never forgive herself.   
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
_  
  
_Elrond paced slowly around the throne room, just coming from talking to Thranduil in his study. He stopped only when his attention came to rest upon a door. Going toward it, he went through to the outside. _  
  
_"Good evening, Captain."   
  
Landailyn almost visibly jumped, as a gentle voice broke her train of thought, recognizing it immediately and realizing she hadn't even heard him come into the courtyard. "Oh, good evening, my lord." She turned to face the Lord of Rivendell and gave a smile for show. Though it didn't matter, he could see right through it in the orange flickering of the torches that hung on the palace's outside walls.  
  
"What troubles you?" He asked.  
  
"You know," She laughed a little. "I've been asked that a lot lately."  
  
"Is it about the journey?"  
  
She would rather not, but Landailyn just decided to admit it. He was one of the wisest and could read others easily, so he would know right away she was lying if she told him 'no' anyway. She nodded, her eyes never leaving his. _  
  
_"I see," He began to pace again, like he had done inside. "I will not hide that _I_ do not have a good feeling about any of this. I fear for my daughters. And for you. Just as I fear for Estel and Legolas with the Company."  
  
"My lord, I would not even have Arwen go with me, if it were my choice to decide." She stated. "But I cannot tell my friend what to do. She wants her sister back and I do not think anyone can change her mind about going."   
  
"No, not even I." He sighed, his face holding the faintest smile.   
  
"Well, you have my word that I will protect the princess..._my friend_...from what I can."   
  
Elrond's smile spread, shaking his head. "I never had doubt that you would, or could not. I just hope that none of you come back to us in the shape that Estel and the prince always seem to for me."  
  
At this, she let out a true laugh. "That, my lord, I think I can promise you will not happen."  
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
  
Pitch black. Nothing but blackness all around her. She couldn't see! Panicked, she tried to call out for help, but no saviors would rescue her. No one would come for her. This she knew and her anxiety grew. Thalawen's hands were bound at the wrist, a tight rope looped about her ankles. The cold ground seeped through her tattered garments, chilling her skin and seemingly seeping straight to the bone.   
  
She tried to sit up, only to have a slimy, cold booted foot pressed upon her chest. A quiet, but no less afraid, sound escaped her throat. She was surprised, but knew this to be an Orc.   
  
The beast laughed softly. "Where do you think you're going, my pretty?" He said, his voice almost a whisper.   
  
Thalawen heard him bend down to her and the blind covering her eyes was torn away. The black was replaced by a face with squinted yellow eyes and bared fangs. Eyes growing wide, Thalawen tried to back away, causing this Orc like creature to laugh more.  
  
Then she remembered Mirkwood and the attack from these creatures. She was suddenly no longer afraid of him. Cocking her head to the side, she said. "What are you?!" There was a hint of utter disgust and fascination for what this being was.   
  
His smile fell as quickly as it appeared. Odd, she thought, he looked more menacing with the smile.   
  
The Orc's hands shot forward and grabbed her lapels. He tugged with little force and brought her forward, so close that their faces nearly touched. She tried to jerk back, but she was immobile. This beast was a solid rock of pure muscle.   
  
"I will not tolerate insolence from you!" He roared. His breath made her slightly dizzy with nausea. He saw the face she made and was much angered by it.   
  
Throwing her back to the ground, he got to his feet and began unbuckling the many fastenings securing his weapons to his body. All the while glancing at her with that evil grimace covering his face.   
  
He knelt to her once more and grabbed hold of the rope around her wrists. He drug her to the nearest tree, one with narled mangled bark, which cut the soft skin almost effortlessly. He brought her arms above her head and affixed the rope tightly. His dirty fingers thick and greasy, were clumsly on the elabortate and small Elven bucklings that carried her weapons. Throwing them aside he made a move for the many strings tying her clothes.   
  
Facing the tree, Thalawen leaned her forehead against the trunk. She knew what was to come, as well as she knew she could do nothing to prevent it.  
  
The sudden violation tore a scream of pain from deep within her. The whip slashed against her naked back, cutting, painful, excruciating. When she felt she could take it no more, she gave herself strength to go on, but it would soon perish. She turned her head to look over her shoulder.   
  
The whole camp stood in a tight circle, surrounding the tree, cheering their fellow Orc on. An anger so sudden and blinding consumed her mind, blotted out the pain momentarily.   
  
"You are all damned!" She screamed in Elvish, at the top of her lungs.   
  
The crowd hushed and became silent and still. The whip stopped in mid air and slowly dropped to the Orc's side.   
  
"Before this deed is done, you will all die by my hand!" She said quietly, almost out of breath with the need to stay strong.   
  
The silence was cut abruptly with the Orc's yell of rage. Raising the whip again, striking harder than before, screaming his anger for her until the others joined. The last sound she would hear as her vision went black, was her own cry of pain and the call to her friends.   
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
  
  
The next morning, it was not so bright and sunny. As if the day knew of their treacherous expedition and it was simply setting the mood for them. They readied themselves, dressed in the proper attire and strapped with their gear, taking only items that were absolutely needed for the occasion.  
  
Landailyn was ready to go first thing and they set out as soon as Arwen was.   
  
"Are you ready for this?" Landailyn asked, not knowing what would happen or what they would find.   
  
"If you are."   
  
"I am." She whispered.   
  
Thranduil and Elrond joined them, as did Teredith with Arwen's horse. Farewells and be carefuls were exchanged between the five and the two rode out of the courtyard, into Mirkwood Forest and on most of that day, late into the night.   
  
There was not much time for talk however, both of them busy watching out for their surroundings and keeping to the trail of the Orcs.   
  
"Are you tired, Arwen?" Asked the fair blonde Elf several hours after dark; their horses walking more slowly than before.   
  
Arwen guessed like she had and knew it had to be somewhere after midnight.   
  
She looked around at their current spot, thinking a bit before answering. Doubting that anything would bother them during the remainder of the night, nothing had so far. "Perhaps a little. The horses could definitely use a rest anyway, I believe."   
  
Landailyn nodded. "Then we will stop here if you wish it so. It is about as good a place as any."   
  
"Let us do then." She agreed, pulling back the reins of the graceful creatures that carried them. Stopping under the trees and starlit sky, to continue on a little before dawn that morning.   
  
Landailyn dismounted her white stallion, Athron, with his even brighter mane and tail, as did Arwen hers. They found well darkened spots, taking their turn at keeping watch and eating, while the other rested, until sunrise came again, then they were off.   
  
Once out of the familiarity of the forest, the two endured climbing up and down tall hills, trudging long open plains and passing or camping near small rivers, or ruins of ancient structures. Along with the weather as it was, with the hot sun beating down, the rain soaking their cloaked forms at least twice and now it was growing colder each day, as it neared the middle of December. Though luckily, harsh temperatures do not bother their race and the two hardly noticed.   
  
It had been exactly a week and a half now and they had never once been close enough to even see the Orcs and now had lost their tracks entirely, but they had no doubt they were heading for Isengard, the previous ones had been pointed southwest.   
  
On this afternoon, while leading their horses from the ground, Arwen noticed an oncoming wooded area. "Lothlorien," She smiled, recognizing the trees. "I have not been here in some time."   
  
"Neither have I."   
  
To her surprise, the Elf next to her had just agreed. "I did not know you had ever been here before."   
  
Landailyn nodded. "I also had grandparents here, great grandparents, for my mother's lived here. But mine moved to Mirkwood, where my mother was born and where she then met my father, whose family originally came from there."   
  
"Oh," Arwen smiled again. "You had kin here too? It is only your parents and yourself left though, is it not?"   
  
Landailyn nodded to confirm her right. "It is."   
  
It was reaching evening before they were even close to areas inhabited by the people of Lothlorien. And it was only when Landailyn almost literally walked into one of these people, did they stop for the first time that day.   
  
She was aware of their surroundings at all times, but didn't expect someone to step right out from behind one of the trees, making her almost fully draw one of her knives, as she stepped back from him.   
  
"Ah, lady Arwen. We were told it was you who had crossed our boarders." Said the man, who stood slightly taller than Landailyn. He like the few others that had come from their own hiding places, looked like herself, with long blonde hair.   
  
"Haldir," Arwen smiled at him. "Good to see you. This is my friend, Landailyn, from Mirkwood."   
  
Landailyn slowly held out her hand and he took it.   
  
Realizing with where she was from, that what she wore and the weapons she carried, he'd only seen on one other person. "Captain," He addressed. "I apologize."  
  
She half grinned, knowing he must have figured it out. "Captain," She replied the same, already knowing who he was by the mention of his name. "It is alright."   
  
He smiled and nodded as though amazed and amused at the same time. "Then let us go, your grandmother is anxious to see you…both."  
  
  
**TBC …**


	10. Chapter 10

**SHADOW IN THE TREES**  
By : mirkwood-elf-2931 & Thala  
  
  
**CHAPTER 10  
  
  
**They journeyed quickly from the forest of Mirkwood, stumbling and falling in their haste to their destination.   
  
Thalawen being strapped to the back of one of the beasts, was in for a bone jarring ride. She made the mistake of falling asleep once while the Uruk-hai were running and banged her forehead on the back of his thick skull. He felt nothing, but she did.  
  
"Why are we running? Why can't we just walk? You know, you wouldn't be so tired if you'd all just take your time. You would even have time to bathe, though I doubt your stench bothers you much, being as you've most likely had it your whole life."  
  
On and on Thalawen prattled, knowing she was being a nuisance, but they stole her, therefore, they had to put up with her. And she endlessly wished to the Valar she had some of Arwen's perfume. The smell was enough to gag her.  
  
They rarely stopped to rest, never staying in one place too long. The group hadn't slept for the past three days. But when a stop was made, it was short and only to torture Thalawen. The whippings weren't as frequent. Lately, they'd become rather fond of forming a line and making her walk the length of it, beating her as she passed. If she made it to the end, they would stop, but if she didn't the beating would become more severe. She had never been able to make it to the end.  
  
"Where are we going?" Her question went unanswered, but she could hear the Orc beneath her growl under his breath. She gave a lazy sigh of boredom. "Are we there yet?" She'd finally gone too far.   
  
"Shut up! Just shut up you annoying little girl! I am tired of your voice! Your talk is endless and about nothing. Now be quiet!" Said the beast in a rage.   
  
Thalawen gave a spurned sniff of her nose, but sorely wished she hadn't. She was quiet for a time. But it didn't last long. "I am not a little girl," She said in a sulky voice. "I'm older than you are. You're just a little boy compared to me." If she'd been facing him, she would have stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
He gave a roar of rage.   
  
She said no more, but smiled to herself for her brilliant work. But her smile soon faded, for looming before them was the tower of Isengard.   
  
They would reach Orthanc soon, but for what reason?   
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
  
Landailyn recognized the angelic face immediately. Lady Galadriel stood alone in the middle of a wide shining stairway, watching them as Haldir led the two she-Elves to the top of the winding steps that circled one of the large legendary trees.  
  
"Grandmother," Arwen greeted happily, stepping up, the lady pulling her into a hug.   
  
"Arwen, so you have stopped here to rest." Of course she knew that something was wrong. They were out there on their own for a reason, but what it was she could not truly see. Just that pain and sadness were in the eyes and hearts of these two and knew they would most likely tell her everything soon. "And I see you have brought a friend."   
  
"My lady," Landailyn bowed her head.  
  
"Landailyn," She needed no introduction. She had met this girl once, many years before.   
  
Soon after, another joined the group.   
  
"Grandfather!" Arwen went to also grace him with a hug.  
  
"Arwen!" He exclaimed. "And...Landailyn?!" He was even more surprised at her presence.   
  
She smiled and bowed again. "Lord Celeborn,"   
  
He looked at his lady questioningly, but it seemed this time she had no answer for him. "What predicament has brought the both of you to pass through here?" Her deep ageless voice floated in the chilled afternoon air.   
  
Arwen looked down, obviously heavyhearted by what her answer would have to be. "It is Thalawen. She has been captured by Orcs, we are on our way to Isengard to rescue her, we believe that is where she is being taken."   
  
"Isengard?" Asked Celeborn. "Saruman, he..."   
  
"He has turned against us, Grandfather." Arwen explained quickly. "Gandalf told my father this, before the Council, before the Fellowship set out. He sent an army to attack Mirkwood over a week ago and it was then that they took Thala."   
  
The lord and lady of Lothlorien looked much saddened by the news as well. Though they had never met Thalawen, they knew Arwen loved her much and that Elrond had adopted her as his own.   
  
The two she-Elves went on to explain the strange new Orcs to them. And when finished, Celeborn and Galadriel were actually puzzled by the information. They had never heard of or seen such creatures.  
  
"Well," Began Celeborn, after much discussion and it had grown late. "I believe you both should get your rest. You shall leave early I suspect?"  
  
"Yes," Said Arwen. "We are trying to make as much haste as possible, for the enemy is already too far ahead."   
  
After retrieving needed items from their steeds, they were shown a place to bed down and there the two dreamed peacefully.   
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
  
  
The shackles surrounding her wrists made her cling against the stone and mortar wall. It was cold and damp. A steady drip, drip was in the distance of her hearing, far away.   
  
As Thalawen slowly regained consciousness she realized she was hanging, her toes barely skimming the frigid and dirt covered floor. Her feet were bare, her legs were bare. All that was covering her was a thin, tattered skirt of sopping wet leather and a ragged damp chemise. The smell of the material was rotten and rather like the animal it came from.  
  
The pain in her shoulders was excruciating and almost too much to bear. It was so cold. Gooseflesh popped up over her body.   
  
She groaned as she tried to lift her heavy lids to take in the room where she was being held captive. Her hair hung wet and sticky over her face and her eyes were blurry, but as she saw a light they came slowly into focus.   
  
Someone was coming near. Where was she?   
  
The light was getting brighter and the footsteps along with it were echoing off the narrow passage that she could see through the barred window of her cell door. She blinked her eyes, or more as though her lids fell and wouldn't open again. It felt as if she'd been sleeping instead of blinking.   
  
When she was able to open them again a tall, willowy form had appeared in the room. He held a long black staff with a white glass sphere atop it. "Ah, I see you have finally awoken, my fair faced maiden. How extremely pleasant," said the man before her.   
  
He was now only a few inches from her face, narrowing his eyes in inspection of her own. He raised his hand to her face and brushed the hair from it, then pried her eyes open with thumb and forefinger.   
  
Her pupils were dilated from exhaustion and her mouth hung slack. He slapped her cheek sharply and saw the clouds move sluggishly from the dark green eyes and focus. "Do you really not remember me, young Elf?" This was said with a voice full of disappointment.   
  
She took in the man before her. He was dressed in flowing white robes, the cloth different textures and frayed from use where it was embroidered. His white hair seemed to be illuminated and hung past his chest. His dark beady eyes were cold and hard. But it was not his appearance that had her skin crawling. It was his voice. That horrible voice from a dark dream long-past.   
  
Shudders began to wrack her body in great clashing waves.   
  
Almost at once the dungeon was gone and she was back in a forest where fear was all that was in her mind and her heart pounded so hard it would burst in her chest. Her breath wheezed in and out as she tried to suck in air in that panic-stricken moment. She couldn't seem to fill her lungs.  
  
"The voice," she said so quietly even she could barely tell what she'd said. "You're the voice from my dream." This was said on a gasp, a vain attempt to take in breath. The dream had been all too real, but to hear the actual voice was practically unbearable. A sudden urge to escape made her close her eyes tightly.   
  
She wished with all her being that she were back in Rivendell with Arwen, playing in the River Bruinen. But in that moment of absolute fear, she remembered who and what she was. _I am Thalawen Whitestar, daughter of Thalthan, and warrior and adopted daughter of Lord Elrond. I am Thalawen…  
  
_This was repeated over and over in her brain. She once again knew who she was. Steadying her breath she calmly opened her eyes. The shudders had disappeared with the fear and she was Thalawen again.   
  
"You're weak no more," stated the white one. As he said this the door to the cell creaked open and in shuffled three Orcs. One looking just as nasty as the others. "This will take some time, my dear Thalawen. But no longer than it has to." He turned around and walked toward the door. When he reached it he turned to face her. A smile played on the thin line of his lips. "Let the torture begin." With that he was gone.  
  
With defiance in her eyes, Thalawen spit at the Orcs. "Filthy creatures! Slither back into the darkness where you belong!" She called them as many dirty names as she knew while they stood there, grinning and knowing what was to come.  
  
"You're going to wish you'd never said that to us, pretty she-Elf," one of them said as he stepped closer. He was within reach of her. She kicked out her legs and caught him round the neck. Tightening her thighs and twisting her body to the right, she broke his neck with a loud popping and crunching of bone.  
  
Letting go, he slumped to the floor. The other two stepped over his lifeless body as if his death meant nothing to them. When she kicked out this time, her legs were caught and pushed back against the wall, and chained. She was now completely bound, unable to move.   
  
Around the cell there were pieces and pipes of metal and steel. The torches on the walls had been lit and the Orcs were now heating the pipes over the flames. When they came back the rods were smoking and the ends had an orange tint to them.   
  
Now the struggle in her mind would begin and she would hold out against the voice for as long as she could. She only hoped she'd die before she turned against the ones she loved.   
  
Thalawen's long body was stretched against the wall and her shoulders throbbed with a dull ache from hanging for hours on end. Taking the metal pieces, the Orcs began branding various and most painful places on her body. Her stomach first, then her sides and legs. But no sound would escaper her firmly closed lips.   
  
Finally sticking it between the wall and her back, touching between her shoulder blades and leaving it there while it scalded the skin and made it bubble from the heat. It was then that her screams filled the cell. It was then her mind left her body, left to a dark place where nothing could hurt her, but it only lasted for a short time, for the torture slowly, but steadily, got much worse.  
  
Outside the prisoner's cell, walking back and forth in front of the door, was Golnakh. The Orc had been standing there while the Elf inside was being tortured. Throughout the whole time he'd only heard her scream on the very first day. After that it seemed her voice had left her and all that would come out of her open mouth were pitiful whimpers.   
  
It had been two days since they last hurt her. He peaked through the barred window and looked at how she'd changed and what she was becoming in the dark depths of the dungeon, where not even the light could reach her.   
  
It would have been a horrible sight for anyone else, the way her once beautiful, porcelain skin was transforming into decayed flesh where the wounds from the torture would not heal. Her eyes, when she could open them, were lamp-like, glowing neon green in the dark.   
  
When she wasn't being beaten or passed out, he would hear her beautiful voice echo off the dungeon walls. In the beginning it was a strong sound, full of life determined to hang on to what it once was. Now it had deteriorated to feeble and shaky, with many breaks in the song for her to gasp for breath.   
  
Her turn from everything good would happen soon. He could see it on the she-Elf's face, hear it in her pathetic song. He could only congratulate his master on a job very well done indeed.  
  
  
**TBC …**


	11. Chapter 11

**SHADOW IN THE TREES**  
By : mirkwood-elf-20931 & Thala  
  
  
**CHAPTER 11  
  
  
**After Arwen and Landailyn had left the Golden Wood, their course headed straight for Fangorn Forest, entering under its darkened eaves not two days later and spending a good four within it. And on the third, light was ahead and the two knew that the forest of the Ents was ending and they would soon enter the vast plains of Rohan.  
  
At the edge, they took in the view around them. Open ground was as far as their great eyesight could see southwards and eastwards, but west the mountains continued to loom like a giant entity above, making their figures appear rather small.   
  
The afternoon sun was high and the wind blew slightly, but not a single person or living thing was insight. Until one of them caught movement out of the corner of her eye of something to the far left.   
  
Landailyn almost did a double take at seeing this picture she'd never even seen painted before and soon could not take her eyes off it. "Arwen, look!" A nod pointing out the way she wanted her to see.   
  
"Mearas," The word came out a whisper from the young princess.   
  
Landailyn grinned. "Indeed," An idea growing in her.   
  
History said that only the Lord of the Mark and his sons were allowed by these legendary wild horses to be ridden. But a big 'what if?' stuck in the back of her mind. So down she leapt from a halted Athron's back to the hard grassy earth, telling him to remain there.   
  
"Landy, what are you doing?" Arwen's brows were pressed together, as she stayed atop her own steed.   
  
"I'm trying something, it will not take long." The Elf called back softly.   
  
Slowly and silently, she crept toward the small group of gathered animals. As quiet as she might have seemed to most, their strong senses alerted them that an intruder was nearby. As she continued, their ears twitched and all heads rose in her direction, watching the every move of the new being. Some backed away and gave low neighs, but she did not give up her pace.   
  
Staying put, Arwen watched in silent interest, knowing now what she planned to do and wondered if she was really even going to get near one.   
  
Landailyn had picked it out from the very beginning, the one that she was after. A bright white stallion, like her own and Asfaloth, the only light colored one of the bunch, the rest all gray. Those surrounding it neighed louder than before, as if in warning, but it stood its ground as they all now did, tall and proud, looking almost mere statues.   
  
She began speaking in Westron instead of Elvish, for it was said that the greatest of the horses, Felarof, understood the speech of Men.   
  
She was nearing them, about seven feet away, when some, appearantly afraid of the closeness, started to scatter, circling around here and there.   
  
Keeping her words up, she extended her hand.   
  
A few had stayed by the white beast in front of her, perhaps curious like itself to see the Elf closer up. But it was here that Landailyn stopped, her right hand palm up. A minute went by that nothing happened. "Come on," She coaxed. "I will not hurt you. You have my word and that is something I never go back on."   
  
Hesitantly, as if it had understood her, the Mearh inched forward, its nostrils flared, dark eyes wide. One by one, its hooves went singly in front of another, making its way to her.   
  
"That's it." She said.   
  
Finally, it touched its gray colored nose to her hand, sniffing for possible food. She laughed quietly, slowly reaching the same hand up to stroke its jaw and forehead, then her left to the other side. Now that it was sure she would not hurt it, it stepped in a little further, smelling more of her than her hands.   
  
A smile broke into a grin on Arwen's face at what she saw from her seat. Landailyn had done it, the stallion had came to her. Now, both of them thought, if one could only ride it.  
  
When she thought she had its trust, she turned away, hoping it would follow. It lingered for a bit, watching the figure in confusion, it seemed as though it would stay where it was, but to the surprise of two Elves, Landailyn could soon hear soft hoof beats closing in behind her.  
  
"There, see." Said Landailyn with pride in her voice, once reaching Arwen.   
  
"And just what do you intend to do with it?"   
  
"I plan on giving him to Thalawen," She said, turning back to give it attention. "I noticed that she did not have a mount and when I saw this one...it was different from the others, like she is." The latter came softer, because Landailyn had never had any female friends back home, none that were like herself that had the interests she did. Even Arwen wasn't and had never been as much like her, as Thalawen was.  
  
Arwen recognized the tone, it was of sadness and rejection. "You know I've always counted you my friend."  
  
She looked over her shoulder at the princess and nodded her thanks. "I know." She didn't want to admit it, but it made her feel better to actually hear the words aloud.   
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
  
"I'm losing patience with you, Elf!" roared the White Wizard. He stalked to the other side of the cell to where the guard stood next to the door. "I thought you said there was no more hope left in her eye." Spittle flew from his mouth and landed on the Orcs' face. Saruman grabbed the guard by the arm and pulled him to Thalawen, shoving his face into her's. "Don't you see it; the glimmer of faith that has kept her sane? I want it gone! Do you hear me? GONE!"   
  
He shoved the guard back to his post and was ready to walk out when he heard a feeble voice in the dark cell. "Why am I here?" It was a hoarse croak, no longer beautiful as it once was.  
  
Slowly turning around, a small smile crept across his horrible twisted lips. "You want to know why you are here, do you. I would have thought you had figured it all out by now. After all you are an Elf and Elves are supposed to possess the wisdom of all creatures," he said sarcastically.   
  
Thalawen's only response was a shake of her head.   
  
Walking forward, Saruman resumed his place before her. His staff was dimly lit and he shone it on her face. "You really don't know." He shook his head in disbelief. "I want the information you carry regarding the Nine. You do live in Rivendell and that is where the Council met last. If anyone had the knowledge of the Fellowship, it would be you."  
  
Thalawen's eyes were raised to his. "I would never tell you, you know that. I would never put my friends at risk."  
  
"Not even for the one you love?" He let the question linger, hang on the air. He saw her lower her mutilated eyes to the ground.   
  
"I love no one," she said in a whisper.  
  
"Do not lie to me, She-Elf, for I know whom it is you care for. I know who has your heart. Can you honestly tell me you still do not know of whom I speak?"  
  
A silent tear fell over Thalawen's lashes and spilled down her cheek. "I would tell you nothing. Not even for him." Her voice was sad and shook with fear. Fear for she knew she could hold on not much longer. "I WILL TELL YOU NOTHING!" she shouted her rage at him.   
  
He seemed to take no notice of her anger, but was rather pleased by it instead. His smile seemed to grow. "You know that Legolas works for me," he said in a sinister way. "He is my spy. Ever since he was a young boy, he's told me all of what happens. Did you really think he was on your side?"  
  
All tears vanished from Thalawen's eyes. "You, sir, are a liar and I believe not a word you say. Your voice is filled with lies!" she screamed.   
  
"No, my dear. I tell the truth. He is not what he seems." His eyes took on a new light. "He has told me often of you: how beautiful you are; how innocent, young, and untouched you are; how he would love to make you his bride so you could rule forever, side by side in the new kingdom he would build for you. He even said he would die for you."   
  
She shook her head from side to side, moaning her disbelief. "You lie. Legolas does not love me. He loves Landailyn. She is the only one for him. He does not love me," her sentence ended in a painful whisper.  
  
"Who is this 'Landailyn' that you speak of?" he asked.  
  
Without thinking, she answered, "His Captain. She is the woman he loves." Thalawen's sanity was shrinking back into a miniscule part of herself. An evil that resides in us all was now taking over, and where it once hid is where Thalawen herself was now going, where no one would be able to reach her. She would be safe there. No one could touch her as long as she was in this small, dark, comfortable room by herself. A new Thalawen emerged, one that was exactly what the evil Wizard was hoping for.  
  
"Thalawen?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"Yes, master?" Her voice was harsh and pitiless. Her eyes were dry as dust and evil as sin itself.   
  
"Do you want Legolas?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then kill the girl and take him for yourself. It is you who he wants after all," he said as an ugly laugh escaped his throat.  
  
"Yes, master." The Thalawen inside screamed for a savior, but no one would come, no one would help her. She would be alone for eternity in the smallest place imaginable. "Daddy!" she screamed in the darkness, but Lord Elrond would not come to her rescue.  
  
  
**TBC ...**


	12. Chapter 12

**SHADOW IN THE TREES**  
By : mirkwood-elf-20931 & Thala  
  
  
**CHAPTER 12**   
  
  
Flowing ebony robes now covered the Elf the Uruk-hai had beaten and tortured on the way to Orthanc. He was taking orders from her now, a woman, a maiden, an Elf of all creatures.  
  
She stood next to Saruman's throne, yet he was nowhere to be seen. "I want you to find the she-Elves and dispose of them." Her voice was cool and calm, void of all emotion.   
  
"Where is Saruman? He is the master." It seemed to him as if the woman floated down the steps toward him. She was a rather frightening sight to behold. He was so preoccupied with thinking of how much she'd changed that he didn't even see the back of her hand coming toward his face. The Orc was actually knocked to the ground. The she-Elf was surprisingly strong!   
  
"You take your orders from me now also! Understand?" she said coldly. Turning her back on him as he lay on the floor, she retreated back to her post. "I want them dead and their bodies brought back to me. Do you think you can handle this?" she sneered.   
  
"Yes, my lady," he quivered.  
  
A wily smile crossed Thalawen's once pretty lips. "Good, because if you fail, I _will _kill you. The master wants them dead; I want them dead. Especially the blonde. Don't let your fear for me cloud your little brain." She inclined her head toward a window, looking out over the black grounds. "Be gone."  
  
"Yes, my mistress, I understand," he murmured, backing out of the room never taking his eyes away from the form that was once Thalawen Whitestar of Rivendell.  
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
  
  
The next couple days were spent keeping the horse behind them as they rode. With Landailyn immediately beginning to train it to come to whistles, as her own sometimes did.   
  
Lucky for her, it seemed to be working, though there were times when it took a couple of tries and poor Athron thinking they were for him, would come trotting eagerly to her.  
  
Their progress of travel still held a propitious aspect. By the next day, the mountains would end and their remote destination would clearly be in their sights.   
  
At the top of a mountainous hill, they stopped for the time being, so that their horses could have a short rest. Both women dismounted, willing to walk as the remainder of the day carried out.   
  
It was slower on foot, yes, and they could be moving with more haste, but luckily they had found nothing along the way to this point that indicated they should be worried and they would not give up hope yet that their friend had met an untimely demise. No, they had already figured it out. She had been taken, not for the Orcs' pleasure, but for a substantial purpose. What it could be, they would just have to find out when they arrived to see it.  
  
"Beautiful view up here." Commented Arwen.   
  
The sun was sinking behind the Misty Mountains, casting shadows where rays were unable to peek through its solid gray rock. It was quiet in this area, only a light wind rustled fallen leaves and songbirds chirped melodies to the earth. Other than that, it was almost too quiet.  
  
"That it is." Landailyn replied a bit hesitantly. Having the sudden feeling this magnificent scenery would not be for much longer. Cautiously, she headed downward with Arwen and the horses.   
  
About half way, they saw them, coming from a small woodland ahead. Running straight in their direction at an unearthly pace, as if they had the knowledge that there would be no tomorrow.   
  
"Landy..." Arwen said anxiously in an undertone. She looked to her left at the Elf, but all Landailyn could do was stare at a small black cloud that was approaching.  
  
For now, the group of Orcs had disappeared, hidden from view by a mound in front of the she-Elves, but very shortly they would come into contact with them. There only appeared to be maybe twenty or less, but what could the Elves do? They both knew they had already been sighted. They couldn't hide, their horses had not much of a place to go and before long the Orcs would reappear and be much closer.  
  
If they were careful, the two could take them.   
  
Somewhere behind, one could hear the Mearh's warning neighs. He was watching and knew that something was very wrong. So they sent their steeds to him, away from the area and out of harm.   
  
"Arwen," Landailyn started in a whisper, but also in a different tone.   
  
The princess knew before hand what was coming next and stopped her friend before she could say a word further. "Landailyn, I will be fine. Just help me fight...it is all you can do. Come on!"   
  
As they raced back to the top, Landailyn sighed. Arwen _would_ have to fight her own battles while in her presence and she would just have to keep an eye on her. She prayed they did not have bows of their own, as she prepared an arrow on hers and as soon as the first Uruk-hai came over the little hill, she let it soar.   
  
It wasn't the captain that fell by this missile, it was merely one of his soldiers who recieved it in his neck. So she shot another and another, but they kept coming at the same speed, trampling over the bodies of the ones that went down in front of them.   
  
Reaching the pair, there were no more than thirteen left. Fortunate for the two, it was turning out easier than they had first thought, without the twenty they had started with. Each swing and stab of Hadhafang caused peril to the waning group. Each slice and jab of two Elvish daggers brought more of the same.   
  
The last one standing noticed he was all that lived. He was the leader and his total intention was to destroy them both, as ordered. 'Especially the blonde' He could hear the words of the one he'd taken orders from and went after Landailyn first with all speed, before either Elf had a chance with any long range weapons.   
  
She heard the heavy feet as they hit the earth. Reversing to face him, she swung an arm to slice at his neck, but instead both her wrists were locked in iron grips by his hands. The force was enough to make her lose balance and the Uruk-hai tripped on a large rock sending them sideways.   
  
Together they rolled backward down the slope, losing one of Landailyn's knives on the way, they fought over the second, one trying to drive it into the other.  
Landailyn was desperately trying to stop herself and get up from the ground, but it wasn't working. The Orc's body was just too massive and made them fall all the faster. They came to a halt in the valley, with the Uruk-hai half on top.   
  
Arwen was still at the peak of the hill, soon spotting the trouble below. Hurrying to get to them, she was afraid she had been too late. Landailyn lay underneath the Orc and from her point of view, they seemed to be staring at one another, the knife hidden between them.   
  
But really, Landailyn was just trying to muster the strength to throw the body off and soon it lay a few feet away, blood dripping to the dry browning grass.   
  
"I thought..." Arwen sighed in relief. "Don't scare me like that."  
  
"Like what?" Landailyn wiped her blade on the ground and rose to stand with her, quickly inspecting her for any type of injury. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Perhaps it is you, my friend, that question should be asked."  
  
"I'm fine...and I think we did good for ourselves." Chuckling, she pointed to their horses, whose heads peeked out from a few bushes, making sure the coast was clear.   
  
Arwen laughed too, as side by side they came trotting to their owners. "It was odd though. It seemed they were mostly...after you." She was almost talking to herself, her thin brows pressed together in wonderment and confusion.   
  
"I am sure it was indeed meant for us..." Landailyn put in an absentminded agreement, not even sure what it was her companion had said. She was busy skimming over the grounds, trying to find out where the Rohan stallion had disappeared to. And when she couldn't, she whistled. Athron nudged her arm, letting her know he was already there. "Sorry boy, still not for you." She muttered, patting the long smooth bridge of his nose.   
  
A few minutes passed with another shrill calling and she was about to give up for the moment, when it finally showed. Cantering to the top of the first smaller hill they had journeyed over. She grinned up at him. "There you are. I was hoping you had stayed with us."  
  
Moving back over the larger hill, Landailyn picked up her lost knife on the way and hurried around the bodies, collecting her arrows.   
  
Valuable time had been wasted on that little battle, so both remounted and set off at a gallop. Landailyn glancing over her shoulder often to make sure the Mearh still followed.  
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
  
  
Rain poured upon the ground of Isengard. Its tower drenched, a gleaming black spike of doom.   
  
Inside, a white clad figure stood next to a pedestal in the center of a large dark and dreary room, his hand outstretched, the fingers curved over a glass ball. His eyes closed in concentration. "Your plan did not work," He eventually said, slowly and never opening an eye. "My Uruk-hai did not succeed, as I knew they would not, and I will spare no more for you foolishness."  
  
The Elf remained silent for the moment, watching the Wizard. "I will go to them myself..." she began, darkly.  
  
"No! Shhh..." Saruman interrupted. Squeezing his eyes closed to concentrate harder. The driving rain annoyed him immensely. Without another word, he put his arm down, opened his eyes and walked back to his chair, the only chair in the room. His subject stood in stillness next to it.  
  
"The Silvan and Noldor she-Elves are closer still." His voice barely made a ripple on the air, as if listening and relaying what he heard to his single companion in the room. This comrade was completely in black, a sinister creature Thalawen made, standing next to her master's chair.  
  
"You _will_ go to them," He said, holding his hands over his eyes, rubbing at the tension. "You will ride out and eliminate the threat the she-Elves pose. If you fail, you will be severely punished." He looked at her meaningfully. "Do not fail, dark Elf." Waving his hand, he absently dismissed her presence.   
  
She bowed her head and left immediately to do his bidding.   
  
  
**TBC ...**


	13. Chapter 13

**SHADOW IN THE TREES**  
By : mirkwood-elf-20931 & Thala  
  
  
**CHAPTER 13  
  
**  
"I think perhaps we should stop and make camp soon, do you not?" Arwen spoke wisely, noting that the land would be covered in darkness in the near future, for now every days' length had become shorter with the season.   
  
Landailyn agreed. "Next clearing we come to."   
  
Her companion nodded and continued on.   
  
Soon, it had almost grown completely dark. A full moon hung high in the clear sky, casting eerie shadows among the trees, but brightly shining as they came into a sizeable open space in the same little wood the Uruk-hai had come from to attack them.   
  
Settling her horse in, Arwen set out to find twigs and sticks to build a fire.   
  
"Do not go far, Arwen. Stay close by."   
  
"Yes, Landy." She had grown a little tired of Landailyn's over-protectiveness of her. Arwen knew she didn't want to lose another friend, it was just frustrating sometimes.   
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
  
Far away, floating above the tree tops was a black winged beast. The moonlight illuminated its ragged fur and scabbed flesh. Blood nearly poured from its frothing mouth and down its sharp shod hooves. Riding upon this horse from Mordor, was none other than Saruman's latest creation herself, who scanned the breaks in the foliage below.   
  
A safe distance away, she chose a place among the bushes to hide him. "Stay, Nathril." She ordered, turning to set out on her journey toward the two's camp site.  
  
Her black riding robes swayed from side to side as she walked on without a sound, her raven locks draping down her back, the little curls were gone now, the wind not daring to lift a single strand. Her sheathed sword was belted about her waist, the scabbard laying against her left thigh. When she was nearly upon them, she leapt high into the trees for better cover.   
  
Creeping from branch to branch, she could eventually see someone lying close to a low flamed fire. It appeared to be the Noldor Elf, but where was the Silvan? She leaned over, moving thin leafy limbs to get a clearer look.   
  
And soon, she spotted her prey.  
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
  
Landailyn stood on watch, her arms folded before her chest, once in awhile glancing over at the sleeping princess, whom tonight she would awake in a matter of hours to take her place. She had not been getting much rest as of late and it was finally catching up with her and briefly wondered if she would even last out her turn this night.   
  
She looked up to the scattered stars, glittering like jewels in a Dwarven mining cave and her mind averted to someone whom she greatly missed, Legolas. She also wondered what was happening to the Fellowship, it had been nearly a month since they'd set out now.   
  
But those thoughts were halted, when a great feeling flared which she had at first dismissed, seeming to plead with her now to pay it heed. Though now she knew better than to dismiss such things. An evil was nearing, getting closer and more powerful, dominating her mind. She could think of nothing else, but to protect Arwen and destroy whatever might be hunting them.   
  
In an instant, her long-knives were slid from their places on her back, as she listened intently to every little thing around them. Hearing thunder in the far distance she had not noticed before. And not long after, a rustling noise. It sounded small, disturbing a bush on the ground a few feet away. Shortly, a squirrel scampered out into the open, then darted back into another part of the forest, leaving Landailyn breathing a short breath of relief.   
  
Turning back to stand in her previous place, she felt eyes upon her, as though someone was watching them, a strange presence she could neither see nor hear. In mid step, her head jerked toward the eastern edge of the timber. The horses had been spooked by something and neighed softly, backing up and stepping uneasily.   
  
Whipping back around, she was fast enough to catch sight of a few dead leaves falling to the already littered ground, so she readied her weapons for a fight. Looking all around and finally upward, she made out the dark shape of a person, slowly rising on a large branch a few feet above her head. How could they have gotten this close without me knowing it, she thought in short.   
  
In the next second, the person silently dropped to the ground. Knees bent in a crouch, one hand touching the forest floor, the other on the hilt of its sword. Its face and half its body was hidden by long hair, black as the night itself. Slowly, it raised its head.   
  
"Thala!" She cried in total surprise.   
  
But this Elf was not Thalawen. Landailyn saw this when she rose to her full height. This being was no longer an Elf even.   
  
Her once dark, soulful green eyes were now bright and lime-green in color, but still dull and unseeing, lifeless as a doll's, as if she weren't acting under her own freewill. Her skin was bruised and not healing like it normally would and the color had turned a dark shade of bluish green, like rotting flesh covered in moss.   
  
The tall robed form then began sidestepping around her game in a circle. Landailyn turned with her, understanding now what had happened. "Why? How could you have turned against your friends? Your own people!"   
  
But Thalawen wasn't answering, staying perfectly silent and cold, as Landailyn could feel no warmth from her so called 'new friend'.   
  
Then, Thalawen stopped entirely. Drawing her sword and turning her body to the right, she looked at Landailyn with her empty eyes, a sinister grin spread across her once such fair face. Without warning and quick as a flash, the dark Elf ran full speed at her. She swung her sword high and prepared to cut off her opponent's head with one swipe of the slender blade.   
  
Landailyn blocked the blow with her left knife, then quickly brought up the right to knock Thalawen's single weapon upward and away.   
  
In turn, she whipped the sword over her head and brought it to Landailyn's middle, but she had crossed both knives and caught Thalawen's between them, inches from her stomach. As hard as she could, she then pushed the sword and Thalawen away from her.   
  
Twirling around gracefully, as if in a dance, Thalawen once again resumed her original stance, this time facing the left.   
  
The two warriors backed away a few paces, as if measuring each others' strengths and weaknesses, but only finding they had the same. Though what Landailyn didn't know, is that a certain someone was beginning to awaken from the commotion.   
  
Running at one another and meeting in the middle, Thalawen raised her sword to block both of Landailyn's silver blades as they came downward simultaneously. Forcing Thalawen to grip the rugged edge and the hilt, while the blood running down her left hand and the pain from it meant nothing to her.   
  
Of course, Landailyn was not attacking to kill the Elf, but if she could get her into some sort of vulnerable position and with Arwen's help, they could capture her and together they could try and bring her back to her old self.   
  
She pressed harder, forcing Thalawen onto one knee, when her ears picked up the sound of someone rushing toward them, an approach that was meant to be heard. She had turned her head a mere fraction of an inch, but that was all it took to break her concentration, she'd seen Arwen out of the corner of her eye, Hadhafang in her hand.   
  
Seizing the opportunity to catch her off guard, Thalawen pushed against Landailyn's knives making her stumble backwards, but with quick reflexes she regained her composure and did not fall.  
  
Before she could so much as lower her sword, Arwen's came crashing down upon it. Though Thalawen had anticipated this, counteracting it, at the same time reaching into her left boot for the Morgul dagger she kept there. Rising swiftly, in one fluid motion she swiped it across Arwen's upper right arm. The princess was so startled by the blow, it caused her to fall and roll back to where Landailyn was still standing. All of this happening in a matter of seconds.   
  
Thalawen threw down the long pointed dagger, just as the double-edged shaft of it disappeared, backing away and looking on, as Landailyn quickly knelt at Arwen's side, making sure she was alright. She turned her attention back up to Thalawen, her lightly colored eyes narrowing with hatred for what the Elf had become.   
  
Thalawen smiled in return, most pleased with the damage she'd caused.   
  
Landailyn rose, she was prepared to do anything and everything within her power to stop this twisted form of life, that once had a pure soul. So she ran toward her, bringing her right weapon upon the enemy. Thalawen easily deflected the blow and turned her own blade about Landailyn's, making it fly from her hand, becoming lost within the foliage.   
  
Only two blades remaining, quickly they clanked together three more times above, then Thalawen went down low, only to be blocked again. Lifting it back up to strike higher, Landailyn proficiently blocked it as well.   
  
The blonde Elf then pushed off the sword, spinning to her right and crouching, bringing her knife back to run it across the shin, digging deep, clear down to the bone.   
  
Thalawen staggered backward. She touched a finger to her leg, bringing the tip up to examine it, then taking it into her mouth, tasting her own blood.   
  
The battling would have continued, had Saruman, seeing that neither were apparently going to hold victory, not called Nathril to fly to the scene and retrieve her. Thalawen noticed the winged horse swoop down and without a word, jumped upon his back, leaving Landailyn staring up through the trees after them.  
  
She sighed heavily and shook her head, taking her gaze back to the land below her feet.   
  
"Did you see her eyes?" She heard a clear voice come from behind and half turned to see Arwen sitting in the same spot, clutching her arm to staunch the blood flow. "They…they were bright in an ill color and yet…they held nothing. Neither spark of life, nor inner light. And her skin..." She trailed off, not even knowing how she could describe it.   
  
Landailyn looked down again, her features etched with sympathy toward the Half-she-Elf. "Are you alright, my lady?" She came to kneel beside her, taking her arm to inspect the gash.   
  
"Please Landy, no need for the formalities. It would be good to know I still have one loyal friend left."   
  
Landailyn stopped to look up at her, but nodded. Of course she was her friend, serious situations just tended to make her act this way. "Well, this appears only minor, you should heal from it without problem. You should not have interfered, but I do thank you for it. Here, let me get supplies to clean it up." With that, she rose, turning in the direction of their horses.  
  
Arwen smiled after her and began to take off her riding coat. She lifted the short sleeve of her jerkin to get a better look and found the cut was not as deep as she had first thought, but still stung as when it had first happened.  
  
Both creatures had backed further into the woods with the scare of the intruder into their camp. But Landailyn easily coaxed them out and at last after some good digging around in the packs, the Wood-Elf returned with the needed items, a cloth, a water flask, a bandage and some athelas. Taking the cap off the flask, she put the cloth over its mouth and dumped it upside down, then gently cleansed the blood from her skin. "Now if you would just hold your arm out more, please?"   
  
Arwen obeyed, as Landailyn put the small leaves of the athelas plant in her mouth, chewing them to bring out its sweet smelling potency, then packing it into the wound and bandaging it tightly. "There, that should take care of it."   
  
Arwen smiled up at her, letting her arm go limp. "Hannad lle." [_Thank you._]   
  
She nodded again, standing with the cloth still in hand, cleansing her only knife of their attacker's blood. And with the light from both fire and moon, Landailyn noticed that it was not red blood she was clearing away, but black, like Orcs. "I go to find my blade." She announced, saying nothing of the matter to the princess. What good would it do to worry her more than she already was? And Landailyn would not do that to a friend.  
  
"Alright," Said Arwen, reaching for the water flask to wash the blood from her coat.   
  
Landailyn sheathed her other and traversed to the brink of the woodland. It didn't take her long, before she located it among the greenery.   
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
  
  
The shock of the staff crashing against her cheek, did nothing to her, she'd felt it many times. Her brain was now numb with pain.   
  
"I told you not to fail! You are as worthless as all Elves," Saruman all but screamed it in her face. His tirade had begun as soon as she reached Orthance over an hour before. The rain had stopped and she was back within the large dark room.   
  
"I apologize, my lord," she said weakly, in a daze, "it will never happen again." She lay sprawled on the floor, trying to prop herself up on her elbows.   
  
Saruman pointed his staff at her and she flew to the nearest wall. Her head hitting the black stone with a crack. She was now eye-level with him. "If you are lying, I will surely kill you, for you will be no use to me." With that, he let her drop to the floor, where she passed out from severe exhaustion._  
_  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
  
  
Arwen sighed, putting down her coat, it was no use, the stain could not be removed. She gazed to her left and noticed that their fire had gone out completely and moved to begin throwing extra wood into red sparking embers, watching as Landailyn headed back toward her. "Find it?" She asked the question casually, at the same time light blazed brightly beside her, as tall flames danced wildly once again.   
  
"Yes. And you should go back to sleep."   
  
She looked up from her current task to stare at the older Elf. "Landy, you are the one that looks as though she needs to sleep." Arwen replied, eyeing her. "You have not been getting much lately, have you? Do not think I have not noticed. At first it was not like this, but now you always bid me to bed first while you stay up to keep watch and you never wake me. I do not think you've slept at all since Lorien." She had not truly taken notice to this until now, how long it had been that the Elf stayed up every night and took both turns, or she would have put a stop to it sooner.   
  
Landailyn stayed silent, arms folded, her expression unreadable.   
  
"Please let me take over, so that you may rest."   
  
"I will not."   
  
"Landailyn!"   
  
"I promised your father I wouldn't let anything happen to you!" She snapped back quiet loudly. "And it is one I intend to keep!"   
  
Arwen almost glared at her. "You may have, but ere this I took well care of myself." Her voice holding the same testy intonation, but much lower in volume.   
  
It was not like Landailyn to lash out, now that she was much older, especially at a friend, or royalty. She knew that Arwen could fight, she was a great swordsman. But immortal lives were so precious to the Elves and somehow she felt she had failed, twice now. Failed not to have reached one of her own kind in time to save them from a doom of an eternal life of darkness. But perhaps it was not too late, just yet.   
  
"On the morrow we reach Isengard. We will be facing the most powerful Istar in Middle-earth. I cannot fight this alone, nor can I lose you." She stood and came to rest a reassuring hand on Landailyn's thin shoulder.   
  
There was a silence between them for a moment, then came a soft answer. "I know. I am sorry, my friend."   
  
Arwen shook her head slightly. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Just please, rest. And that is an order."   
  
Landailyn couldn't help but smile. "Yes, my lady." She replied playfully.   
  
Arwen sighed, the corners of her mouth turning up briefly. "Do not worry, she will most likely not return tonight. If anything should happen, you have my word that I will wake you immediately, Captain Windsong." She also kidded.   
  
Landailyn chuckled, then set to unbuckling her bow and quiver from her back, keeping them close and bedding down on the left side of the rekindled fire, where Arwen had been before.   
  
"Idh eithel." [_Rest well._] She heard the princess mumble, while trying to find herself a suitable post.   
  
Landailyn lay there, unable to keep her mind off what ill occurrences the night had brought them. How long did Thalawen resist before giving in? What could he have done to change her so quickly and so much that she was made hardly recognizable from when they had last seen her?   
  
Again, thoughts like this began to build up in the back of her mind. No, she had to stop worrying, had to shut them all out and clear her mind for some needed rest, or she would be finding herself even too tired for travel. And she knew what reaching Orthanc would bring, more battlement.  
  
Wearily, she glanced up at the night sky and prayed that their 'friend' would not make an unwanted appearance, trusting Arwen to wake her if anything went wrong. Eventually, she drifted into a deep silent oblivion, slowly renewing her strength for the next day's events, whatever they may be.   
  
It was late, the moon had since vanished behind large murky clouds and a cool whistling breeze had picked up. Arwen sat atop a large boulder near Athron and Asfaloth. Two of her senses staying constantly wary to their surroundings, while tightly gripping her sword. It had been six hours now and the black clad Elf had yet to show herself.   
  
Her dark eyes flickered over to Landailyn's unmoving form on the ground. Good, she was truly asleep and obviously she _hadn't _received any rest in sometime, for her eyes were closed, as they often do when an Elf is simply worn out.   
  
After awhile, she too let her eyes gaze upward. Though it was cloudy, they tended to thin out in places here and there, locating Earendil, it immediately reminded her of who else, but Thalawen. Many occasions had they looked to the stars together and tonight she missed those times more than ever.   
  
Hope. That was all she could do now. And perhaps relying somewhat on fate not to betray them for a result of following day's accounts.   
  
No, Thalawen would not return to their camp, there was no purpose for it now, she would be patiently awaiting their arrival inside the grim walls of Orthanc.  
  
  
**TBC ...**


	14. Chapter 14

**SHADOW IN THE TREES**  
By : mirkwood-elf-2931 & Thala  
  
  
**CHAPTER 14**  
  
  
A short two hours after dawn, the mountains had ended and they crossed the River Isen. From here, it was only a mile to the structure where Saruman had made his inhabitance.  
  
"Angrenost." Landailyn whispered, as the tall round building came into view; staring up at it with nothing, but a feeling of despise within.   
  
Arwen glanced sideways at her. She had not heard the fortress called this by anyone in some time. _  
_  
They rode on, the tower growing larger with every step, until it was looming higher than ever, before all four of them. Far down the wall so they were not seen near the archway of the wall entrance, Landailyn readied herself for whatever scene she was about to behold.  
  
Standing on her saddle, she jumped straight up to grab the top of the wall. Hanging by her fingers on the ledge, she pulled herself upward, until her eyes peered over the stone. There was the tower in the middle, but surrounding it was a sight she didn't think either of them had expected.   
  
Passed the wall she looked over, the gardens that had surrounded the base of the tower had been once beautiful. But now all trees were gone, replaced by many deep pits in the Earth, full of fire light and the sounds of the clinging metal that had filled their ears not five minutes before they crossed the river. Small and some larger figures moved around the areas hastily in their work, as with every sense she only reconized them as Orcs.   
  
Landing easily on the ground, she returned to her horse's back.   
  
By her expression, Arwen could tell they're chance did not appear extensive. Landailyn quickly described what she had seen. And they knew now they had been wrong to think they could get in by themselves somehow.   
  
Landailyn sighed. "We should have anticipated this. Saruman may be a traitor, but he is not a fool."  
  
Arwen bit her lip, in frustration and thought. She knew this as well, but figured they could have come up with some sort of plan. She didn't know there would be Orcs literally _everywhere_.   
  
After a minute of her own deep thinking, Landailyn opened her mouth to suggest something, only to snap it shut again, when there came the noise of a twig breaking from somewhere back of them. Faster than lightning, she slid off Athron again and knocked a fine crafted arrow, drawing back the stiff string of her bow and aiming it directly where the sound was thought to have come from.   
  
"Car u naur." [_Do not fire._] A voice called out.   
  
Slowly, she lifted her head from her aim. She recognized that voice.   
  
"Please, it is I," A tall, blonde man with arms raised on either side of him walked out from behind a nearby tree. "Teredith." He finished.   
  
Landailyn was speechless. Why in the world was her 'temporary captain' in Saruman's territory? "Teredith, my friend, what are you doing here?" She finally found her own voice, quickly housing the arrow in her quiver and clasping hands with the Elf.   
  
"My captain, I've come to inform you that a large amount of us are camped not far southeast." He motioned behind him. "We've come to aid you."   
  
"Did my father send you out?" Arwen groaned, jumping down from her own horse to join them.   
  
He smiled. "Actually yes, he and Lord Thranduil discussed the matter further after the two of you had left and both agreed there was only one thing to do, as you would need much help once you reached Isengard, knowing that with the White Wizard there would be no way to get in unseen. We've been following you all this time, but have kept a safe distance so you would not suspect. But we have finally reached our destination it seems." His eyes appeared distant as he spoke the latter words, staring up at the sky scrapping structure. "So as you see, I had to come forth now. Since you have seen over the wall, as I have, I am sure you understand."   
  
Landailyn nodded only once. "I do. Indeed, trying in secrecy would be trying in vain, by what we've seen so far. It looks as though we'll be needing you, no matter our number against them. If you can hold them off long enough, just so we can get in. From there…" She paused and sighed in frustration. "I do not know."   
  
Finally, Teredith noticed something wrong about the Noldor Elf. "My lady, your arm..." He paused looking them over for further visible injuries. "Are the two of you alright?"   
  
Arwen half smiled at him. "It is nothing."   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
She nodded the assurance.   
  
"What about you, Captain?"   
  
She shook her head, eyes trailing to the ground. "I'm fine, nothing happened to me."   
  
He raised dark brows. "Nothing happened?"   
  
Landailyn sighed, the events of the night before replaying in her mind. "Our friend paid a visit to our camp last night," She explained. "Lady Arwen was asleep at the time, while I stood on watch. Somehow, Thalawen managed to sneak up on us, there was a short battle between us and that is how Arwen acquired her injury."   
  
He nodded heavyheartedly. "I see. Saruman has turned her against us then."   
  
"Aye, that is why I'm not sure what it is we plan to do about it, once we are inside."   
  
To himself, Teredith sighed sadly. "I will retrieve our group."  
  
Landailyn and Arwen waited where they were for his return. Soon following him back, were many groups of Elven sentries. They all emerged soundlessly from the forest, every one clothed and armed, prepared for a battle.   
  
There appeared to be about a hundred that had come of the four hundred and seventy-three they still had left from their attack. And Landailyn was glad to have them by her side again. She looked over at Arwen, who held an encouraging smile for her.   
  
"As I said, our camp is not far away, so when we come back out, we can stop for those who need tending by healers. A few were also sent incase."   
  
Teredith's words caught Landailyn's attention. She hoped that they would not be so needed in this round.   
  
"Oh, I have something for you." Disappearing in the crowd of men, he spotted his horse and unstrapped what he needed.  
  
Staying put, they watched him make his way back with his hands full.  
  
"We found these on our path through Mirkwood not far from the palace, the tunic was several miles futher though. I should think you to be the ones to return them to her."   
  
Being held in front of him were Thalawen's rightful Elven weapons and a tunic almost in shreds, but neatly folded underneath, its condition showing them obviously most of the reason for Thalawen's new behavior and appearance. The two stared down at them without a word, they could only imagine, though tried very hard not to. How could they have missed these important items along their way?   
  
Landailyn stepped forward to take them from the Elf's arms. "Thank you."   
  
With a small bow of the head, he walked back to the groups of men.   
  
"Well, these should stay with you." She turned to face her friend.   
  
Arwen nodded. "I will take her bow and quiver, but you will carry her sword. You're her friend now too, you know."   
  
Landailyn wasn't sure she should be in possession of the weapon, it seemed very vaulable to Thalawen and it was only she that Thalawen would most likely trust with such things. Arwen had known the girl her whole life, she was her best friend, her adopted sister.   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"I am. It may not seem so now, but I could tell that Legolas was right; Thalawen befriended you quickly, she likes you very much. She told me so."  
  
Landailyn only nodded and with a soft chinging of the metal, emptied the scabbard. The blade had been shined, doubtlessly by Teredith and turning it slowly in her hands, read the personal inscription. She smiled and finally placed Carafang at her right hip.  
  
Arwen followed suit, strapping the leather quiver and bow on her back and putting Thalawen's tunic in a pack on Asfaloth. They could even use these extra weapons if needed.   
  
"Alright," Landailyn faced her troop and began to lecture them as a whole, explaining their tactics and finishing with. "And I know that it does not sound like the greatest plan, but I truly do not see any other way."  
  
She looked around at their nodding heads, almost surprised they agreed with her. For she was sure she was leading some of them to certain death and at the moment was not the proudest captain anyone had ever seen.   
  
"We will do the best we can, Captain." Teredith stepped forward with his support.   
  
Landailyn nodded another thank you to him. "Come, we have work to do."  
  


* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
**_  
_**  
Straight black hair blew into her face as she stood on a balcony, giving orders to soldiers below. But it was brushed away by an impatient hand. "We will defend Orthanc," yelled Thalawen. "And kill the Elves that come for us! Be mindful, I warn you. This Elven army is strong and they fight well, but this day will be ours."  
  
A roar erupted from below and next to Thalawen, Saruman grinned. Immensly pleased that his new captain of arms was doing so well.   
  
"Kill all the blonde ones, but leave their leader to me! If any of you get near her, I will kill you myself, personally..." She let the statement hover in the air, let the impact of the words sink in.   
  
As her threat reached the ears of the Uruk-hai, she looked across the grounds to see two shadows running through the wall's doorless entry toward Orthanc, a sea of blonde behind them. A slow, evil smile crept onto her lips. She raised her arms in invitation. "Now go!" she said. "And kill all who are not like you!"  
  
Saruman nodded his approval to her and went back to his throne to await the intruders' arrival.   
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
  
As the army of Elves fought the majority off, Landailyn and Arwen both fired arrow after arrow at any of the Orcs that dared come near, while bolting towards the end of the path where the tower sat. Ascending the long stair to Orthanc's front door, they stopped for nothing and no one.   
  
Bursting through the doors, they found the inside looking exactly the outside, swarthy and malign. This entrance led them straight into a circular room, where they caught sight of a contrary colored figure sitting upon his throne like a king.   
  
By this time, Arwen had put away Thalawen's bow and pulled her own sword, but Landailyn automatically aimed her knocked bow his way. "Traitor." Came her voice dangerously low and angry, as the two stood glaring at him.   
  
He merely smirked. "Call me what you will, Elf. It does not matter anymore. I care nothing for your kind or any other."  
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't put this straight through your blackened heart. Where is she?!" Landailyn demanded through nearly clenched teeth.  
  
"She is here." His deep voice stayed calm, intending to infuriate them further for his personal enjoyment.  
  
Before anyone had the chance to comment on this, Orcs broke through every door in the chamber, along with the Elven warriors trying desperately to hold them back as their captain had ordered it.   
  
Landailyn and Arwen had no choice but to fight, they would deal with Saruman later. Someone also needed to find Thalawen. But where was she hiding?  
  
  
**TBC ...**


	15. Chapter 15

**SHADOW IN THE TREES**  
By : mirkwood-elf-2931 & Thala  
  
  
**CHAPTER 15**  
  
  
Two black ebony doors, of the deepest hue, opened on the opposite side of the room. Through them stepped the black-clad Thalawen, looking for her prey. This time she would eliminate the Silvan Elf, destroy her and take back what rightfully belonged to her.  
  
Out the corner of her eye she saw a blonde head step towards her. Thinking it was Landailyn, she quickly drew her sword and slashed once, twice, a third time. When the Elf fell Thalawen bent down to examine the body. She was immensely disappointed to see that it was not the one she wanted. Without a backward glance she went forth into the throng of dueling bodies.   
  
Orcs and Elves battled to the death. Bodies of both races, covered in blood, fell all around her.   
  
She glided silently across the room, blending in well with the background and searching the room for her specific enemy. But her entrance had not gone unnoticed, Landailyn spotted her easily before anyone else, save her master, the White Wizard.  
  
The blonde leader finally came into view, so she rushed toward her, hoping to catch her off guard. Not even knowing or caring if Landailyn was aware of her presence or not.   
  
Just finishing off an Orc, Landailyn turned and crossed both blades high over her head, just in the second that a double-edged sword came swooping down at what would have been her right side.   
  
They stayed like this only a moment, before having the same idea and pushing off one another's side with the opposite foot.  
  
The two Elves were backed up from another once more, wondering just what the other's next moves would be.  
  
And before either could make one, another small Orc had come to attack Landailyn from the right. Flipping the handle around, so that the dull edge of her knife rested against her forearm, Landailyn slashed at the beast's neck, stabbed it in the side where its armor split and quickly kicked it out of the way.   
  
Meanwhile, someone had come to aid in his captain's difficult situation.   
  
Thalawen stood idle, watching the fight with the Orc with seeming delight, hoping to have the pleasure of seeing her job done for her. And the man coming fast upon her, didn't know she saw him from the corner of her eye, even having time to turn sideways, before delievering a wide over head swing at neck level.   
  
The male Elf had not even had a second's time to react.   
  
After the Orc had fallen, Landailyn's focus quickly returned to her match. Her eyes widening more than ever at a sight in which she could not bear. It was Teredith. She had neglected to tell him to leave Thalawen to her alone. She wanted to look away from the bloodied sight, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. This event had done it for her. Her next action was out of pure anger and hurt.   
  
And their one membered audience sat in his own amusment and gratification at how well this was all apparently going. The Silvan Elf was turning on her own friend.  
  
At a forceful run, Landailyn's double weapons encountred the side of Thalawen's blocking one. Landailyn spun out of the way, only to block left and right a quick five times and cross over head again, pushing Thalawen away with all her strength.  
  
By this time, Thalawen was much angered that she was not getting the upper hand in this fight. She needed to win, she must win. She would not give up until she had accomplished what she was here for.   
  
Bolting forward for another hopefully successful swing, Landailyn was ready and caught the blade between her two own. But it was hardly worth it, Thalawen was learning to expect these things and twisted and rounded her sword to the right.   
  
_Not _expecting this, Landailyn's knives were flung from her hands and looked up to see even Thalawen's had landed near them, some feet behind her. For now, she was not getting them back. She glanced up at the dark Elf's face. Another one of those iniquitous little smiles had appeared again, taunting her, wanting her to strike first. But not this time, she wouldn't give into to what the enemy desired.   
  
Both weaponless, though it didn't matter and seeing as how her opponent wasn't making a move, Thalawen thought it better to try once again herself to accomplish what she was so willingly set to do.   
  
A punch, meant for Landailyn's face, but blocked by her forearm was fast, but not fast enough. Landailyn was getting tired of this, something had to happen and soon, she didn't know how long her men could hold out against an enemy of so many.   
  
Three times, she literally handed Thalawen punches to her side and finally put a leg behind Thalawen's and at the same time with the help of her arm against the Elf's neck, tripped her to the hard floor.   
  
Thalawen fell with a thud onto her back, the first time either one of them had gone down the two times they had fought, but it would not be for long. Regaining her wits in record time, she shoved a foot of her own against one of Landailyn's shins, before the blonde Elf could back off from her spot. Rolling backward, she grabbed the hilt of her sword on the way and stood to her very tall, full height.  
  
Looking quickly for something to defend herself with, Landailyn suddenly remembered she too had a sword, even if it wasn't really hers and silently thanked Teredith for its find. The evil Elf in front of her merely stared, watching her every move, but seemed not to have recognized her own precious weapon.  
  
The long blades met, Landailyn blocking again and counteracting. Block after block carried on and both were eventually learning each other's skills and way of combat. But Thalawen did not give up. Oh no, she was dedicated to her mission.   
  
The two circled one another, with Thalawen making the first move. Fast as lightning, and before Landailyn could do a thing, Thalawen's hand had shot out and grabbed the front folds of her jerkin, pulled her forward, and rammed her sword into Landailyn's right shoulder. A sudden intake of air passed Landailyn's separated lips. A severe pang increased just below her right collarbone. She swallowed hard and looked down to see that that was where her enemy had buried a third of the flat silver blade.  
  
Pure pleasure, plastered Saruman's aged and bearded face at his personal view of the shocked expression on the fair Elf's. His newest servant was doing a most adequate job in all he had asked.   
  
With an iron grip, Thalawen placed her hand upon Landailyn's pierced shoulder, who could do nothing but try to keep her legs from buckling beneath her.   
  
She leaned in close to whisper in the Elf's delicate ear. "You lose." Then released her hold on the girl, shoving her away and ripping out the sword along with this action. She watched in triumph as her opponent fell, backward to the cold stone flooring.   
  
A single hand reached up to touch the open wound, bringing it back to see it covered in a sticky red liquid, as expected. Though luckily, the blade had just missed the top of her lung.   
  
Now, it was time for the kill.   
  
Giving her victim no time to recover, if one in her state even could, stalking forward, Thalawen put down a booted foot on the Elf captain's sternum, then brought the rough metal of her sword to meet the tender skin of her neck. The traitorous Elf could read pain and the slightest hint of trepidation in the blue eyes staring up at her.   
  
If it came to it, Landailyn was not afraid to die.   
  
Arwen on the other hand, was faring much better in her situation. The Mirkwood warriors were doing their best to look out for her, making sure she went untouched, as one beast after another came to replace ones she and themselves had felled.   
  
Slaying yet another, a troubled feeling washed over her entire body, alerting her senses and redirecting her attention, taking in a scene that seemed to all play out in slow motion. "Thalawen, no!" Arwen screamed.   
  
But neither looked away, the two's eyes remained locked.   
  
A small trickle of blood slid down the side of Landailyn's neck, where the sword's edge was forced. She didn't speak, nor dare move an inch, just watched to see what the Elf would do. Prevail itself, sat in Thalawen's depths. More of a sign of life than had been in them the night before, for then they had appeared dead. But now, she had overpowered her adversary, she had finally won.   
  
Arwen gained their position, keeping a safe several feet away.   
  
Landailyn did not look well. Her complexion was far too pale for her thoughts of what it should normally be. And the blood stain on her chest was expanding in size. Arwen had to act quickly, either way, Landailyn's life was in danger.   
  
"Thala, do you not recognize us?" She began in a gentle tone, speaking entirely in Elvish. "We are your friends, we care about you, Saruman does not! You are not his servant, you are your own person, Thalawen Whitestar!"   
  
Still holding her sword firmly in place, her bright Orc-like eyes darted between her former friends.   
  
As the Elf on the ground continued to stare, she could see a small change happening somewhere within her.   
  
"Please Thala, Landy is going to die if you do not stop this now! I know you do not really want that, she is your friend now too, remember? Can you not remember before your capture?"   
  
Thalawen shut her lids tightly. Part of her refused to listen to the Elven princess, yet there was another deep inside that did not. Another that wanted out of these evil dealings and to inflict no more pain.   
  
"Come on Thala, you can do this! I know you are strong, I know you better than anyone! Many lives depend upon you now, but you can change their fates for the better! What will you do?"   
  
A moment passed where nothing more was said, only more confused gestures. And finally, her eyes grew, as if in realization of her wrong doings, her breath coming in short rasps. She removed her foot, then the sword from Landailyn, backing up and dropping it. A clang breaking the silence. Even if the slightest, something had broken through the wall that kept her true self.  
  
"No!" The Wizard stood from his black throne. "You will kill her! Both of them!"   
  
But now, a part of her refused to listen to him. She turned on the elderly man, her face twisting in contempt.   
  
"My dear, you know well what you cannot have, if you do not finish what has already been started." He watched her cunningly, as she showed more visible signs of agitation and uneasiness.   
  
There was a full on war inside of her. So many different thoughts raced laggardly through an unnatural cloud of darkness hanging over her torn mind. Who was right anymore anyway? She didn't know. She couldn't think clearly.   
  
But then again, why listen to anyone, when she could very well do things for herself? Be her own person.   
  
What was it that _she_ wanted?   
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
  
  
Arwen quickly lowered to her knees beside her fallen companion, as the other dealt with trying to return from the overwhelming evil control. "Oh Landy," She was near tears, brushing away stray golden strands from her face.   
  
"Think you got through?" Landailyn barely whispered, forcing a small smile for the princess's sake. She felt she was growing weaker by the minute.   
  
"You're going to be alright, Landy." She tried to reassure, though it seemed to be said aloud more for herself. "Once Thala is herself again, we're getting out of here."   
  
Landailyn only nodded. She knew her condition was serious and that the words may not come true.   
  
Arwen kept looking behind to see what was happening, then back to the fallen she-Elf. Eventually, she found her head limp to the side, breathing shallow and eyes attempting to close. She was losing blood faster than before and Arwen knew there was no way of stopping it here and now.   
  
"Landailyn! Landailyn, you must stay with me!" She shook her uninjured shoulder gently, only extracting a painful moan and her eyes closing all the way.   
  
Soon, her current status would end fatally.  
  
  
**TBC ...**


	16. Chapter 16

**SHADOW IN THE TREES**  
By : mirkwood-elf-2931 & Thala  
  
  
**CHAPTER 16**  
  
  
"You know what you want and you can have it, once you are finished here." The great Istar advised. "Do not listen to them. They lie. They are not your friends."   
  
Thalawen wasn't sure if this was true or not, but this man was not her friend either. She hadn't the knowledge of how much time had gone by, but it felt an eternity since she had come into the service of he and those who joined with him, but now, she wanted out.   
  
She looked behind to the figures still on the black floor. The two had come all this way for her, deep within she knew their reason.   
  
Saruman studied her closely. Slight agitation was still plain among her features. He began descending the stairs before his throne, staff in hand. "Come here." He simply ordered, once at the bottom.   
  
At first, her change in thoughts made her hesitate to comply, but much to his satisfaction, she obliged. Dilatorily, she came forth, as the Wizard remained patient without worry, the Elf was still in his control. Just before him, she stopped, a mere two feet.   
  
"You still belong to me, she-Elf. You will still do my bidding. You're in luck that I do not kill you now for this great defeat you have suffered, but alas, I will put this behind us. Come to me, we shall escape and regain our forces," said Saruman, eagerly awaiting his servant's compliance. But she was taking too long. "Now!"  
  
"What do you know?" The question was faint and came almost angrily, as she stared just above his head, refusing to meet his cold piercing eyes.   
  
But he had caught every word. "What?" They seemed to grow rounder. "How dare you speak to your master this way!"   
  
"Master?" She seemed to look thoughtful at this and then her gaze meet his. "I have no master." With one foot, Thalawen almost slid forward, reaching with inherited Elven speed toward his black, spike topped staff.   
  
Without the time to respond, the tall object was snatched from his grasp, leaving him not quite defenseless, but so fast she was, that he didn't even know what hit him.   
  
Twirling the wooden shaft to her left, it came into contact with the right side of the Wizard's head. He fell to the ground, unable to awaken for some time after that.   
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
  
  
Arwen glanced behind once more to keep up with Thalawen's current condition, what she saw called for a double take. Saruman was in the process of falling to her own level, his staff in the Elf's hands. Had she really gotten through? She hoped with everything she had, that her friend was not just now turning on them all.  
  
Thalawen stared down at Saruman's stilled form, complete hatred now filling her eyes. She threw the staff aside and rotated to find Arwen staring back at her.   
  
There might be a chance for them all yet. "Go!" She yelled. "Run!"   
  
Yes, she thought, she had done it! Thalawen was helping them!   
  
She wasted no more time in worrying about the sudden change in events, only about escaping the dreadful tower with their lives intact. She stood, looking to see how the fighting around them was being handled. The Orcs had thinned out, the warriors tireless, continued to hold them off. But she needed someone to help with moving Landailyn, for the Elf was rendered unconscious.   
  
As her eyes crossed the room, they alighted on two men that were at the moment, free from attack. To them, she ran like the wind.   
  
"You must help your captain, she has been severely injured!" She explained hastily, motioning behind her.   
  
They glanced passed her to see that the captain was indeed down. Hurrying to her side, they checked her condition. Her heartbeat had slowed and her eyes remained closed. As gently, but as quickly as they could, one took her under the arms and the other her legs.   
  
Arwen soon joined their side, after retrieving Carafang where the she-Elf had dropped it after receiving her wound. The three headed for one of the many sets of doors in the round shaped room.   
  
"Are you alright, Lady Arwen?" Asked the one carrying Landailyn's legs.   
  
"I was not hurt. It is she we must worry about." Arwen unnoticeably put Caragfang back in its sheathe at the captain's hip.   
  
Once to the front doorway, the man taking the light weight of Landailyn's upper body, stopped and shouted a command of retreat in Elvish to the rest of their group.   
  
They came to join them, helping the wounded along and making sure the captain and princess were protected in the middle.   
  
Thalawen had heard the words and with a last look at her captor, began to follow the group herself. Though, it seemed like there was something she was forgetting. Then again, it seemed like she was forgetting a lot of things lately, like who her friends really were.   
  
Glancing around her, sunlight glinting off metal caught her eye.   
  
Far to her left, were the Elf captain's two white knives. She dashed over to recover them, it was the least she could do. Sheathing together them in her scabbard, she headed for the doors she'd seen Arwen go through. Only to be stopped by more Orcish soldiers.  
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
  
  
Many feet from the entrance doors, the Rivendell princess looked behind among the sea of bodies. There was a certain one she was looking for and she didn't see her anywhere. "Thalawen!" She called loudly. "Thalawen!" No answer. If she was herself again, Arwen had thought she would follow after telling her to run.   
  
"Hurry, take Landailyn to camp, she needs the healers! I must go back!" She told the warriors carrying the young captain.   
  
"My lady, you cannot go back in there!" The one nearest to her said.   
  
"Do not worry about me." She stated firmly, pulling her sword and quickly disappearing in the opposite direction.   
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
  
  
Thalawen had never fought with long-knives before, but her skill with the sword proved to aid in the situation. And as she killed the last ons, Arwen reappeared in the room, acquiring the scene in a glance.   
  
A mass of bodies covered the floor, blood splattered and splashed everywhere. In the middle of the chaos was her friend. The one she'd known since birth, who had always been there when she'd needed her. But now was the time that Thalawen needed someone to care for her.   
  
All that had come to fight her, lay motionless, just like she stood now and Arwen saw the misty gaze in Thalawen's eyes as she looked at the wall opposite her, what looked so much like tears. But she wasn't sure, this could still be the wild Elf of Saruman. But she risked that chance and stepped toward her.   
  
"Thalawen?" She asked in a small voice.   
  
She turned her head to look at Arwen and a silent tear splashed over her lashes, down her cheeks and dropped to the floor. It was so quiet in the room the sound reverberated to both their ears. She had never seen Thalawen cry before, but knew this was really her.   
  
She rushed forward and enveloped Thalawen in her arms. "Its okay…its okay," She repeated, as much to comfort herself as Thalawen.   
  
Thalawen did not return her hug, but put her head on Arwen's shoulder and cried softly. "I'm so sorry…" She wept.   
  
Patting Thalawen's back, adding solace to her friend's mind, she led her away through the doors and out of Orthanc to rejoin the others.   
  
Most of the Orcs had retreated back into the caverns, at seeing the one whom they had thought was on their side, fell the master. So the reunited pair had no trouble in their own escape.   
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

"Lay her down,."   
  
A wide gray cloak was fanned out on the grass and the two warriors gently laid their captain on it. Three healers set to work, taking off her weapons and top tunic, then pulling back her bottom one enough to uncover the wound.   
  
"Can you help her?" They asked.   
  
"We will do all we can." One of the medical Elves replied.   
  
They had already lost so many and to lose another captain? They nodded and backed away to give them room. Knowing they could be of no more help to her, they did what she would have wanted them to do. Ordering those who could still fight, to stand guard around the wooded area and protect the camp from any Orcs that might have followed.  
  
Soon, the last two of their party's members burst into camp.   
  
Setting the shocked Thalawen down near their horses, Arwen hurried over to the healers to see how she could be of help. Joining them, she knelt on Landailyn's right side. "She was stabbed by a double-edged sword, the blade went all the way through."   
  
They nodded, proceeding with more individual tasks of boiling water for athelas and cleansing cloths.   
  
Arwen looked back down at her. She was growing more afraid that the Elf would not make it, for now her chest barely rose and fell and at the rate of the bleeding, it looked like it was never going to stop. Arwen desperately wished that her father was there to help.   
  
"Landailyn," She tried soothingly. "Look, we did it, we got Thalawen back. Please, you cannot leave us now!"   
  
The Silvan Elf did not even stir.   
  
  
**TBC ...**


	17. Chapter 17

**SHADOW IN THE TREES**  
By : mirkwood-elf-2931 & Thala  
  
  
**CHAPTER 17**  
  
  
It had been nearly half an hour, since they had reached the small treeless location where camp had been set for them. It was not safe to even be near Isengard now, not that it really was before, but they had to risk it for one.   
  
One who they knew would have died if they had waited so they could move out of the area completely.   
  
"She's coming around! Landailyn? It is Arwen, can you hear me?" Arwen had Landailyn's hand in a vicious grip, as she felt her unconscious friend's fingers tighten around her own.   
  
"Calatria! Help me!" Arwen yelled to one of the female healers.   
  
She turned back to her friend's face and wiped the sweat from her brow with the only unstained, damp cloth she had left. Landailyn's eyes cracked open, as did her mouth. A weak groan escaped her throat before she was silent again.   
  
"It's going to be alright, Landy. I promise. You'll be alright." She whispered close to Landailyn's ear. As she pulled away, a tear mingled with the blood on the chest of Landailyn's stained tunic.   
  
The wound had still continued to bleed from the front and back, even though it should have by now ceased. The small cloths Arwen had were all soaked with the red fluid and she desperately needed fresh ones.   
  
Calatria soon brought more, along with athelas, water and bandages and helped the princess bathe and dress the wound as best they could. Arwen chewed the athelas and packed it inside the three inch horizontal slit in her skin. Just as Landailyn had done for her on the previous night.   
  
"There, I believe that shall serve well for awhile." Arwen spoke, when they had finished. "She lost a considerable amount of blood, but it seems she's going to make it. She just needs to be give water often."   
  
The healer agreed with this.   
  
Landailyn had relaxed, unconscious again. And it was better that she was, she was very weak and needed her rest. Arwen only prayed there had been no poison on the blade, as the Orcs liked to use on their arrow tips. "Call for me, if there are any changes."   
  
Calatria nodded that she would.  
  
Arwen stood and turned east. Looking over the various people, she found Thalawen sitting alone by a small fire that had been started for them.   
  
Taking a last look at her patient, she went to join her previously lost friend. She sat down on the cool grass across the campfire, watching Thalawen closely. The flames licked through the air and played with the shadows on the girl's face. Arwen could only guess at what she was thinking at this very moment.   
  
Was she the Elf who'd once been her very best friend, or was she missing the White Wizard's power?  
  
Thalawen looked up at once and stared into her eyes, as if she could hear Arwen's thoughts, as though she'd been speaking. Thalawen's eyes were misty, but she would no longer let her tears fall. Arwen knew this better than anyone.   
  
"Thalawen? I must ask you something," The Elf continued to stare at her. "Did you...was there any...posion on the blade that you...that went through Landailyn?" She hated having to correct herself like this.   
  
Thalawen said nothing, trying hard to recollect the correct information around her confused and jumbled thoughts, only to shake her head not much later.   
  
Arwen, very relieved, slowly rose and crossed over to her friend, sitting down next to her, but not as close as she would have normally. Thalawen saw this action and was much saddened by it.   
  
"Why do you cringe from me now, Arwen?" Her first words to her since before her capture. "I am me and you are you, we are much the same as we once were. Events have changed our lives and appearances," she was speaking of the now healing scars and wounds on each of them. "but we are still family as we ever were." This was said sadly, while she stared into the fire. Her eyes finally rose to Arwen's and looked reproachful. "Aren't we?" She asked hopefully.   
  
The tears in Arwen's eyes finally spilled over the spiky barriers of her lashes and she threw her arms around Thalawen's shoulders. "I love you, Thalawen, more than anything. But what happened? I need to know why you did this." She was now weeping on her shoulder.   
  
Thalawen patted her back soothingly and shushed her sobs quietly, as Arwen had done for her. "Yes, I will tell you. I need to tell you."  
  
Thalawen's words were swift and steady throughout her story. Her voice hushed and ashamed. The fire became low with the length of the tale and no one to rekindle it. There were more tears and gasps from Arwen as she heard the brutality forced upon Thalawen. Her voice faded into the night as the flow of words ebbed and finally finished.   
  
The two friends embraced, Arwen horrified for her friend's torture, Thalawen relieved that she was forgiven by the person that mattered most to her.   
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
  
Saruman awoke to the snarling of his more newer servants. Climbing slowly to his feet, head throbbing and a scowl firmly etched onto his face, he touched a finger to his left temple. From it, a small stream of blood had run down his cheek.   
  
He looked around him. Nothing, but a large group of Orcs and Uruk-hai stood in the dark room. All bodies had been removed and the blood was being cleaned by a few of the smaller ones. Apparantly, they had been waiting for him to wake up and it didn't at all please him they had left him lying on the floor.  
  
Eyeing them all indignantly, he recovered his staff and stepped up to the tall podium that held his seeing stone. Throwing off the cover, he let a hand hang over it. He could see them, his escaped servant and her rescuers, still in the vicinity of Isengard.  
  
"Shall we go after them, my lord?" Asked Golnakh most eagerly, the others making their own noises of excitment to the suggestion. "They couldn't have gone far."   
  
The Wizard sighed very quietly and took his hand away. "No,"  
  
The small Orcs grunted, but knew better than to protest or ask the master questions if they wished to remain in existence.   
  
"You will leave them." In his clever mind, another scheme was at work. "Back to work. All of you."  
  
The Orcs and Uruk-hai scattered and made for the exits, muttering in disappointment.  
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

  
As the night grew old, the sky blackened, making each of the stars stand out and shine their brightest.   
  
After Arwen had finally tended to Thalawen's injuries, she had soon fallen asleep without really meaning to.   
  
Thalawen stared down at her. Old, but fond memories entered her mind, that she could not before keep a grip on in her former imprisonment. She sighed in contentment, she was safe now and her old self again and it was all possible, because of two people.   
  
One, who was likely. For she had been her best friend for the past two thousand, seven hundred, seventy-seven years and she knew already would give her life for her own in a second. It seemed her deep connection with Arwen had kept her from killing her to simply get her out of her way.  
  
And another, that was unlikely. Another whom she had only just met, but the more she thought about it, it somehow seemed like she'd known her for years, centuries. It felt close, almost like it was with she and Arwen. For Landailyn seemed also willing to give her own life, though for someone she hardly knew.   
  
Even in the brief time they had known one another, a bond had been created between the two, so much alike, yet so different. And with the consequences that came with her ill actions, she hoped that bond had not been severed. The connection with Landailyn was yet a shallow one; reminding herself that Landailyn was the reason she had turned to the darkness offered in the first place and had been all set to kill her, if her 'deep connection' had not stopped it.  
  
This brought her to advert her stare to the person in mind. Were there any changes? Would she even still make it? Arwen had assured her before that Landailyn should turn out alright, but she rose from her spot to go see for herself.   
  
Thalawen arrived to find her in worst shape than she'd expected.   
  
One of the healers was sitting next to her, patting her head with a cloth and trying to keep her still, as her body writhed and her mouth opened to let out streams of words in the grey tongue. Landailyn's brow was covered with more sweat as she breathed heavily. Her once serene features were now contorted with pain, only once in a great while did she calm and rest.   
  
Calatria was at her side and looked at Thalawen closely. Watching her with narrowed eyes full of contempt.   
  
She knew the Elf was looking scornfully at her, but refused to care. She hadn't come to be stared at, she'd come to look upon her friend. To truly witness in her right mind, what she had done. "How does she fare?" She asked quietly.   
  
The woman seemed almost surprised that Thalawen should ask this, for her eyes became wide and her mouth opened, but nothing came out.   
  
She sputtered a response. "She's become feverish, but do not wake Lady Arwen, she needs her rest just as well. Hopefully this will pass sooner, rather than later. I believe it is only out of minor infection, with the blood loss, her body is too weak to fight it." She looked back on her ward with misty eyes and murmured. "There are only certain ways you can keep the fever down, cool wet cloths is one, so that is what I am trying."   
  
But Thalawen was no longer listening. She was staring down on Landailyn's face. The younger Elf had finally stopped muttering and seemed to be resting. She left her to go back to Arwen, hoping with all that Landailyn would make it through.   
  
She, more than anyone else, deserved to know everything that had occurred.   
  
  
**TBC ...**


	18. Chapter 18

**SHADOW IN THE TREES**  
By : mirkwood-elf-2931 & Thala  
  
  
  
**CHAPTER 18  
  
  
**Time went by slowly, though it was unnoticed to one.   
  
A figure covered in the color of night sat beside another, that was leaned against a large round rock in a most uncomfortable looking position, though went on sleeping away, head turned so their opened eyes were not visable to the any other who might be watching her.   
  
The Princess Arwen groaned quietly in her light rest, perhaps from a bad dream, Thalawen didn't know. All she knew, was that she dared not sleep herself.   
  
Rising, she remembered a task that needed completing.    
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
  
Faint light slowly freed a foggy mind from a dense cloud, that had before been spread to cover to its every corner.  
  
A light blue sleeved arm went to a throbbing head of blonde locks, as a small moan escaped from dry pale lips. Soreness seemed to be present everywhere, as an Elf experimented simple movement with the rest of its body.   
  
Extreme pain was awakened in one particular spot and a memory flashed of the outcome of a fight she and another had engaged themselves in a most unpleasant location.   
  
Landailyn opened her eyes, though blurry, she blinked a few times and her vision eventually cleared. Slowly, she tried sitting up, keeping her right arm close to her midsection. It was difficult, though she didn't know it she was still very weak as before. Her head felt like it was going to burst right there, but ignored it to find out where she was.         
  
It was night, only a half moon hung high with the stars, but her Elven sight told her only that she must be in a camp.  

  
"Landy, you're awake!" A familiar voice followed with the silhouette of a person, who had been on their way to her.   
  
"Thalawen?" She couldn't remember a thing after falling unconscious in the tower, but she did remember just before that, Arwen had reached the Elf, but it wasn't definite at the time that she'd stay on their side.   
  
Apparently though, it had worked.   
  
"Where are we? How long have I been out?" Her voice low and hoarse, feeling as if she was out of breath even if the questions were short.   
  
"Still outside of Orthanc's gates. And I'd say it's at least been a good half a day; sunrise is not far off." Replied Thalawen. "You should lay back down. I don't think you're ready to be up."   
  
"What are you still doing up?" It appeared to her almost everyone else had bedded down.   
  
"I could not sleep." She told the truth. Though her body was tired and sore, every time she closed her eyes for longer than a second, haunting images of her former captors was all she would see and she was more afraid than anything of turning back into the 'Dark Elf' she had so recently been.   
  
Landailyn nodded, though not before her body was racked with fierce, painful coughing.  
  
This brought the attention of Calatria on them, who rushed over. "My lady, you should not be up!" She forced her back down, gently pressing on her good shoulder. "How do you feel?" She put a hand to Landailyn's forehead and cheek, then checked her bandages for signs of any blood soaking through.   
  
"Fine," She said slightly sarcastic, her voice holding the hint of a laugh.    
  
Calatria smiled. "Well, your fever is completely gone and your bandages will not even need changing until later today. You shall be back on your feet in no time I'm sure, but for now you must continue to rest."   
  
Landailyn could only agree, she felt too weak right now to do anything anyway and couldn't remember when she had ever been so tired in her life. Which come to think of it, was never. Never had she had an injury this serious.  
  
"Anything you should need?"   
  
She shook her head.   
  
"If you should change your mind, I will not be far away." Calatria replied, covering the Elf back up with a thick blanket. It would not do good to have the cold getting to her next.   
  
"Thank you."   
  
The woman bowed her head slightly and rose, resuming her original task.     
  
Landailyn looked over at Thalawen, who only stared back. Then the face of someone else popped into her head, that she had not yet seen. "Where's Arwen? Is she alright?"   
  
"She's fine. She fell asleep some time ago." Answered the Elf, voice low and containing no emotion.   
  
"Are you alright?"   
  
"Me?" She paused. This had caught her slightly by surprise. "I am now." She half way told the truth.  
  
In turn, Landailyn held a faint smile for her, as her eyes began to close. She was about ready to fall asleep again and couldn't stop herself, but would have to remember to ask questions later of the escape she'd missed out on.    
  
Thalawen watched as this happened and listened as deep steady breathing set in. The Elf was peacefully resting once again, her mind fleeing back to the darkness, where pain was unknown.  
  
But only now was there something she noticed about the Elf. The faint glowing she'd seen on Landailyn the night before in the shadows, where she was even now, was barely there. And suddenly saw that her own was not even there at all.  
  
She looked away, a guilty feeling rising within her. She wished that none of this had ever happened. She wished she had never met the Prince of Mirkwood and that right now she was at home in Rivendell. But then, how would she have ever made this new friend?   
  
She sighed and went back to the reason that she had come over to the Elf and reaching with both hands drew them from her given scabbard where they had stayed tight. Their sharpened shafts of silver and gold reflected the moon's light as she reached over Landailyn's still figure to pick up her nearly empty quiver. Trying with little noise to put the retrieved knives in their rightful sheathes.    
  
She would only truly be happy when this was all done with and forgotten and they returned home.     
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
  
The next evening, Arwen spent trying to help other wounded men, keep Landailyn down and resting and most of all Thalawen to get some sleep herself.  
  
"I do not know that I can." Thalawen had told her.      
  
"You don't have to be afraid, I'm right here. I will protect you."  
  
How could she even began to tell her something that was simply inexplicable. "I know," She said tersely. "But it is not as simple as that."   
  
Arwen knew of what she spoke, but chose not to confront it or even think of it. Speaking of it would bring much fear back into Thalawen's eyes. Instead, she put her arms around Thalawen and let her head fall to her shoulder, stroking her hair much in the way her mother would have.   
  
To make her feel at home, she began singing Thalawen's favorite song, the song of her grandmother. Slowly, but surely, Thalawen's lids closed over her eyes. "There, my sister. Sleep and I will keep you safe from harm."  
  
Once she knew the Elf was truly asleep, Arwen gently let her body rest against the ground.    
  
The princess contiued to sit next to the sleeping Thalawen into the pale dawn light, stroking her face and hair with soft fingertips to soothe the Elf and make sure she stayed in this peaceful state.   
  
Earlier, during the night, Landailyn had joined her on the other side, propped against a tree trunk. Many hours had she slept and was no longer so weakened by her injury. So Arwen gave up in trying to advise her and they conversed for the remainder of the night and most of that morning.   
  
They had talked much about the past few days and what was more to come. Arwen described their escape and related the story Thalawen had told, telling only enough for Landailyn to not be angry. Assuring her, that Thalawen would immediately tell of what had happened herself.   
  
Their voices never woke the sleeping Elf between them.  
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
  
The princess watched as now both of her friends slept, listening to their steady breathing.   
  
Thalawen was still on her back and not once had she stirred. Landailyn however, was on her side facing the other direction, so she was not putting pressure on her wound.   
  
The two had been through a lot the past four weeks and both needed their rest more than anyone or anything. Though too soon for her liking, did she see Landailyn move to rise.   
  
"Good morning," She said smiling. "You didn't sleep long."  
  
Landailyn nodded as if to say 'I know', then scrutinizing their surroundings and the sky above, a decision was silently made. "We are leaving today." She stated, walking past her without eye contact.   
  
"What?" Arwen quickly jumped up to follow. "Landailyn, I am not so sure you are ready for travel." She folded her arms, watching as the Elf put on her riding coat and weapons, reloading her quiver with extra arrows from their supplies, then carefully mounting her steed, who was more than happy to see her again. If she was in any amount of pain, which she probably was, she was doing a good job of hiding it.   
  
"I'll be fine. We have already remained here too long."   
  
Arwen sighed, letting Landailyn know she did not think it the best idea, though she knew it would not change the stubborn Elf's mind. "Where are you going?"   
  
"Not far," She replied simply, prodding Athron forward. "I won't be long." And without another word, the white beast took off at a steady gate.    
  
Arwen sighed again, watching her go. She turned to begin a chore of gathering her things and packing them on Asfaloth. Eventually, she would wake Thalawen, but not until it was closer to their departure; she needed the extra rest.    
  
  
**TBC ...**


	19. Chapter 19

**SHADOW IN THE TREES**  
By : mirkwood-elf-2931 & Thala  
  
  
  
**CHAPTER 19  
  
  
**A horse and rider now stood before the narrow road leading to the black tower, where what was left of the trees outside of the gates ended. Orthanc was in sight to the right and to the left the sun was still rising over the peaks of the surrounding Misty Mountains.   
  
The rider surveyed the land around her. Why had not a single one of Saruman's forces come after them? She knew he must sense they were still there, or could see it. Perhaps he's just toying with us again, thought Landailyn. But one thing she was going to make sure of, that no one was going to get themselves captured by him again. Especially not anyone she knew and cared for.  
  
Too many had perished by his hand and some were maybe more than physically damaged. Which the first reason brought her to why she was out there. To say goodbye, to the men that had been loyal and had respected her to do her newly appointed duty.  
  
So many of her men had come to help and now not so many were going home to their families. A matter she felt painfully responsible for.  
  
"May your spirits tread paths where in their ends you will all find peace."  Her voice low, the wind almost stealing its sound. She bit her bottom lip, as two lonely tears she tried to fight back, dropped slowly down her cheeks. "I'm sorry..."   
  
She sat there a moment longer, then brushed them away with her thumb and index finger. The horse under her neighed softly and she reached up to pat his neck. "Let us return, Athron. We've got a long road back home and we must start on it today."     
  
Her horse lazily back tracked to camp and she dismounted, carefully. Observing the quiet campground, she noticed one of her scouts closing the distance between them.   
  
"Captain, it is good to see you up!" He exclaimed. "We were worried about you! How do you fare this day?"   
  
She smiled briefly. "Thanks to our healers, I am doing better. How are you?"   
  
"They are _all_ fine now, from what I've seen." Said Calatria, appearing from the other side of Athron on her way to take some supplies to the men. "You know you really should not be up just yet."   
  
Landailyn made a bit of a face. "And the Lady Arwen agrees with you, but I wish to return home as soon as possible." She began walking off, before the woman could protest anymore, leading Athron back to their spot with Arwen and Thalawen. The scout following casually.   
  
"Is there anything I may be of help to you today? Are we leaving yet?" The scout named Romendis asked right away.   
  
"Yes," She stopped and he faced her. "We must move. Saruman will have known we have not yet cleared his territory. Everyone needs to pack what they can. I want scouts to leave within the next half hour. Spread out and sweep the area, come back to me periodically and report. I want to know everything that goes on around us on our journey to Lothlorien." She gave these orders in a strict tone, though not really meaning how they came out. Normally she would be telling Teredith this, but knew that was no longer possible.   
  
"Yes, Captain. I will relay this to the others at once." Turning on his heel he left her to inform his peers.   
  
Landailyn followed his retreating back with her eyes narrowed, in thought. Lately it had been very difficult to trust the ones closest to her.   
  
Today was not turning out better, as it should be. Her shoulder and arm ached, throbbing with each step she took or each slight move of her arm, making her irritable. Perhaps she should _not _be up so soon, but at the moment she tried not to care, she was only concerned with getting everyone to safety, far away from where they were.   
  
Dismissing all thoughts of betrayal, she went to get ready for their departure.   
  
She reached their spot, to find Arwen eating a little breakfast with Thalawen, who had awoken by herself. "Are you ready? We will leave in an hours time. Does this suit the both of you?" Asked Landailyn, looking them both in the eye, one and then the other. Neither rejected her plan. She half smiled. "Do you think your grandparents will mind us staying with them again, with all my men?" She asked the princess.   
  
Arwen shook her head and added knowingly. "I do not believe they would turn away their own kin."   
  
Landailyn nodded, turning a look on Thalawen. Smiling a little more, she stepped over to her and lowered her voice, so as only she could hear. Though Arwen didn't have to try too hard to overhear everything said.   
  
"I have something special for you, Thalawen. I know you'll love it. When I first saw it, I thought of you." Landailyn turned her head and gave a small whistle, which soon was returned with an answering neigh.   
  
The next thing Thalawen saw was a brilliant white steed coming down a cleared path towards them. His coat shimmering in the sunlight through the breaks in the leaves. His mane and tail were white as well, he was almost glowing. Only his muzzle was a deep gray, his eyes a thick brown. 

  
Arwen came to stand beside Thalawen. She looked over at her and had to suppress a giggle with one hand, while she stuck a finger under the Elf's jaw, pushing it slightly upward with the other.   
  
Thalawen didn't even know her mouth had been hanging open. "Thank you." She murmured distractedly, barely even moving her mouth.   
  
She took a tentative step forward, reaching out a hand towards the steed's nostrils for him to get her smell. He stuck his nose forward, touching her hand affectionately. It was the horse that took the last step to Thalawen, sniffing her face and rubbing his head against her chest in a friendly manner. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her face gently against his mane, smelling him the way he'd smelled her.   
  
"I love him, Landy." This was muffled by the horse's thick neck, but the blonde Elf knew what she'd said.   
  
Thalawen then turned right around and hugged her, though being wary of her still healing wound. "Oh, I love him. Thank you, Landailyn. Thank you."   
  
Landailyn was thrown a little off balance. She'd never expected this from Thalawen. Anyone almost, but never Thalawen. She smiled at Arwen, as the Elf let go of her to stare at the horse again. Arwen had silent tears of joy rolling down her cheeks.   
  
"What will you name him?" Asked Landailyn.   
  
Her eyes surprised, Thalawen looked back at her. "Doesn't he have a name?" She asked.   
  
"He is one of the Mearas, so no, he doesn't. Unless you consider 'horse' to be his name, as that's what I've been calling him all this time." She waited a beat. "I didn't think so."   
  
This astounded Thalawen even more, for she knew of the history on the Mearas and according to it, not one of these horses had ever been trained before. Of course, none of them yet knew about Gandalf and Shadowfax.  
  
Landailyn reached out her own hand to touch the soft nose of the horse. He drew back slightly, but not in alarm. He was becoming selective of whom he wanted to be touched by, even if she was the first one he'd come in contact with. So it seemed he'd chosen Thalawen.   
  
_Perfect_, thought Landailyn with a smile to grace her lips,_ absolutely perfect_.  
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
  
An hour later, the horses were saddled and almost everything packed.   
  
Thalawen, who'd been wearing her garments from Saruman this whole time, which was probably why people kept looking at her as though afeared, was now dressed in extra clothes of Landailyn's, as her own had been slashed and torn.   
  
The Wood-Elf's were much tighter on her than her own clothes would have been. They gave little around the waist and arms, her shoulders being broader than Landailyn's. Thalawen was not as dainty a maiden as either Landailyn or Arwen and she was much larger than any of the women healers in Landailyn's group. Being the tallest she-Elf in the camp, Landailyn's riding robes hung to Thalawen's shins, instead of the ankles. But this would have to make do.   
  
And she hoped against hope that she'd find her weapons on the way to Lothlorien. She couldn't remember when the Orcs had taken them off. The only item she had still left of her own were the black Elven boots she wore on her feet.  
  
Landailyn and Arwen were striding to Thalawen briskly. "I see you've found something," Said Landailyn, looking her up and down, with a small laugh in her voice. Thalawen ignored this, but kept packing her saddle bag.   
  
"Have you named the horse?" Asked Arwen excitedly.   
  
"Yes, I have. His name is Ezril." Hearing his name, the newly christened Ezril came to stand by Thalawen's side. He was saddled and ready to go, borrowed from another of the horses whose owner was no longer with them. His hooves stamping the ground anxiously. Thalawen strapped her bag onto the side of his saddle and turned to look at her friends. "Ready?"   
  
Arwen stepped forward. "We've come to give you something, Thala." Arwen looked at Landailyn and they both grinned up at her.   
  
"Not another horse, is it?" Joked Thalawen.   
  
"No, it's a few things that we believe you seemed to have lost." Landailyn said this, pointing down on the ground to a blanket. But the blanket seemed to be covering something.   
  
Thalawen bent down and lifted the corner of the rough material to reveal, not a horse, but a bow. The wood polished to a bright gleam, to where she could almost see her reflection. Next to it, was a quiver full of arrows, equally shiny. This was all hers. She couldn't believe it.   
  
She pulled the bow and quiver out from under the blanket and held them at arms length to examine them. "How did you ever find these?" She said breathlessly. "I can't believe you found them. I missed them so much." She hugged them to her body and closed her eyes. It was then she remembered something else, of much greater value than her bow and quiver. She bent down and threw the blanket back to find the rest, but it wasn't there.   
  
"You didn't find Carafang, then?" Her face had lost its vibrancy. "It was my grandmother's, you know," She said sadly. "My grandmother Thalawen, passed it down to my father Thalthan. He then gave it to me before he and my mother left for the Grey Havens. You even saw him, Arwen, as you were with me at the time. I thought it was so lovely, so shiny when I first saw it. And it was mine, for me, just for me. It even said so." Thalawen said this wistfully, as if dreaming the sword right then.   
  
She then heard the familiar sound of metal being pulled from leather. She looked around at Landailyn and saw her sheathe in one hand and Carafang in the other, with Landailyn grinning broadly.   
  
"Carafang!" Shouted Thalawen excitedly. She had had so much to think about and sort out that she never realized that Arwen had had her bow and quiver on her back and that Landailyn had her sword lying with her own weapons after the healers had taken them off, even when she gave her knives back.   
  
Landailyn gave the hilt of the sword to Thalawen and watched as she ran her fingers up the side of the blade and over the inscription curving its way toward the tip. She turned it over and read the inscription. "Im Carafang." She said grinning. "I am Thalawen." She repeated, translating the tongue.

  
"Right," Said Landailyn. "And now it is time to go. We must make it to Lothlorien soon, for I am dreading this dark country." With that said she walked off to her horse and mounted him.   
  
Arwen and Thalawen rode Ezril, but not before he had to approve of Arwen, which took many minutes of him sizing Arwen up, finally letting her climb behind Thalawen. Asfaloth would walk between Athron and Ezril, chosen to be the pack horse for this ride.   
  
And with that, they set off with Landailyn and the rest of the guard toward Lothlorien.  
  
**  
****TBC ...**


	20. Chapter 20

**SHADOW IN THE TREES**  
By : mirkwood-elf-2931 & Thala  
  
  
  
**CHAPTER 20  
  
  
**It had taken five full days, since her rescue, for Thalawen's tortured body to return to its graceful beauty. The lamp-like eyes had shrunk and gone back to their original dark green. The deep blue-green of her skin now soft, smooth, and white. And noticed one night, that she and Landailyn's light had come completely back. Now only the scars shown across Thalawen's face, the rest covered by her clothes. But these would soon fade in time.   
  
The road to the wood of Lorien was becoming less dull and more bright as they left Orthanc's shadow. The three friends had been silent for most of the journey, but Thalawen felt now was the time to tell Landailyn of the reason why she had been betrayed.   
  
"Landy, we must talk." Said Thalawen, one late night during camp.   
  
"And what shall we speak of?" She asked.   
  
"I must tell you what happened. You of all have the most right to know." Thalawen said silently. Arwen was quiet behind Thalawen. She gave her friends this time to bridge the last gap that was standing between them.   
  
"That night in Mirkwood, those Orcs took me for Saruman for one purpose. Betrayal. He needed the information about the Fellowship that I had and he tortured it out of me when I would not give it to him freely. He used my love against me and made me want to kill for someone I know I could never have." Thalawen paused.   
  
"What do you mean? Who did you want?" Asked Landailyn. She had already figured out long ago that Thalawen had been taken for a reason, but had not expected love having anything to do with it or her friend's next words, for they would surprise her to no end.   
  
"I wanted…no, I much desired Legolas."   
  
This even gave Arwen a start, wondering if she had heard her right. Thalawen heard Landailyn gasp and start to speak, but interrupted her. The words rushing from her mouth.   
  
"Before I even knew you, or Legolas, or Saruman, I'd had a dream. A voice thundered through my head and told me to kill for the one I loved, or thought of in that way. I didn't know he was telling me I would fall in love with a man I couldn't really have. But I knew I loved Legolas after I got to know him, the many days we spent together in Rivendell. Saruman used my emotions against me, told me that Legolas loved me, but that you were standing between us and that I must kill you. But this was after I met you. I knew he must be lying, but all those hours of torture I began to go insane with thoughts of you with Legolas, and I became angry. It took awhile for me to give in, but I did. That's why I tried to kill you. I wanted Legolas." Finished Thalawen, ashamed.   
  
"And do you still love him?" Asked Landailyn quietly.   
  
"No, I do not love him. I will love no man ever again." She paused. "There is too much vulnerability when love is involved with men and women."   
  
"I see." Landailyn replied, pondering all that she'd just heard.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Landailyn," Thalawen keep her gaze ahead, feeling as though she could not face the Elf. "For everything. But it was like I was trapped in a shell. Somewhere within me, I knew it was all very wrong, that I was hurting those who had come only to help me. But I couldn't _not_ _do_ the tasks he bid me, no matter how awful or if it was to someone I cared for. Do you understand?" Finally, she came to stare straight into the Mirkwood Elf's eyes.   
  
Listening the whole time, Arwen was filled with surprise. She'd never heard Thalawen apologize to anyone before, with the exception of herself. But then again this had been a matter of life and death.  
  
"Somehow, I think I do." She replied with sincerity at seeing how sorry the Elf really was.  
  
Thalawen's smile of relief was soft in the dim glow of their fire, all she wanted was to be forgiven and not have a friend she had just made hate her. She was happy the bond had not been severed after all. "I'm just glad Arwen finally got through to me, or you would…" There was a silence that settled on them, as Thalawen's gaze veered toward the tall grass around her feet, as if it had consumed all of her interest for the moment.   
  
"I know, Thala, but it did not turn out that way."   
  
"How is it, by the way?"   
  
Landailyn looked down at her bandaged chest and shoulder, even though it was covered by her tunic and jerkin. "It is gradually getting better, it does not really bother me."   
  
She nodded. "So, even after what I've put you through...you still wish to be my friend?"         
  
Landailyn's small smile turned sad. "Of course I do. If you still wish to be mine."   
  
"Aye, and I've never properly thanked you both. So, thank you...for giving me my life back. It's good to know what kind of friends I have...ones who would risk so much."   
  
Now Arwen was really surprised at this talk. She and Landailyn smiled at each other, then at Thalawen.   
  
The three were now one again.  
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *_  
  
  
_Thalawen tried to think of other things on the way to Lothlorien. She knew they were close, could feel the Elven city's presence. But one question had been nagging her brain and would not go away.   
  
"So," Thalawen spoke up, suddenly as they rode on at a steady pace over an open stretch of rolling hills, the three in lead, while the rest trailed not far behind. "do _you_ love Legolas?"           
  
Arwen leaned forward into Thalawen's back, to see Landailyn's reaction.   
  
She stared back and forth between them for a moment, in slight shock at the directness of the question, her eyes widening as she stared directly into Thalawen's. "What brought that up?"   
  
"I don't know," she shrugged nonchalantly "I was just wondering."   
  
Landailyn sighed at this. She was always faced with the knowledge that their families wished for them to join, but could never get around the idea of she and Legolas' friendship in her mind. "Yes," She finally decided to admit, as much to herself as to her friends. "I always have...since we were very young." A small smile played across her face and her eyes seemed distant, as if remembering.   
  
"Really? You never told me this, when the two of you would visit Rivendell." Arwen remarked quietly, before she could stop herself. She tried to remember that this was really none of her business.             
  
Landailyn's smile grew. She could all but read Arwen's thoughts as they flew across the expressions on her face.   
  
"I know, I just never felt as though I could tell anyone. Besides, I think that he only regards me as a friend. I always was just 'one of the boys'."   
  
"Well," Cut in Thalawen. "Perhaps now is the time to find out. Maybe Saruman was right, what if he really loves you? Do you not want to know?"   
  
"I would give anything to know." She stared at the road ahead of them, her voice almost a whisper.   
  
"Then do not spend the rest of your life saying, 'what if'." She suddenly found the whole thing ironic. "But, then again, what do I know? I tried to kill you for him, so why should you listen to me?" Thalawen said sarcastically.   
  
Landailyn looked over to her, smiled almost sadly, then stared ahead once more. "I'm just afraid of what he might say in return." Her voice more quiet than before. _  
  
  
_* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
  
Lothlorien was a beautiful city, built in and around the woodland like that of Rivendell.   
  
Waterfalls, fountains, small rivers, stone statues and long winding staircases that slithered their way up and around the trees like snakes, with creeping vines that grew along and entangled the structures.   
  
Even though the sun had gone down, everything was glowing as if a thousand tiny fairies were lighting the city, their bulbs blinking on and off and then on again. This was the first time Thalawen had ever seen Lothlorien. She faintly wondered why she never came sooner with Arwen.   
  
When Arwen, Thalawen, Landailyn and her men had reached a half a day into the forest, they'd met with Haldir. He'd greeted them kindly and showed them the way to Caras Galadhon. Arwen and he had talked endlessly the whole way, breaking the silence with much welcomed warmth.  
  
Soon they'd arrived in the heart of the city and Thalawen led her horse, Ezril to the stables to bed him down. After she'd finished with him, she rejoined Landailyn and Arwen, whose horses had already been taken for them. Landailyn, who had just finished talking with her men, looked very tired. But Thalawen was glad that in another day or two, Landailyn's shoulder would be completely healed.  
  
Like Arwen and Landailyn before, they were led by Haldir up a particularly enchanted looking staircase that wound way up into the tree tops, seeming to go on forever. But finally they reached a large circular platform and were instructed to wait there.   
  
At the front of the flet stood another staircase. These stairs seemed to glow of their own accord and down them came two figures in stark, bright white. This was Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, Arwen's grandparents. Thalawen had heard many a tale of Galadriel and Lothlorien, but had never met her nor seen the great city. 

  
Arwen ran to her grandparents and threw her arms around them. "Grandmother! Grandfather! It's so good to see you again!" She then turned around to introduce Thalawen. "This is my sister, Thalawen. Thalawen, the Lord and Lady of the Wood." 

  
Shyly, Thalawen stepped forward and bowed her head, but Galadriel lifted her chin with a forefinger and embraced her. "The kin of Arwen are kin to me." But Thalawen heard another voice inside her mind, "_You are safe here and all your troubles mean nothing within these woods. Come, rest and heal with family and friends who love you._"  
  
  
**TBC ...**


	21. Chapter 21

**SHADOW IN THE TREES**  
By : mirkwood-elf-2931 & Thala**  
  
  
  
CHAPTER  21  
**  
  


Two days they had only been there and to the three she-Elves, it felt oddly like an entire week. Time seemed to pass more slowly, now that they were out of danger and were settled in one place with nothing much to do, but simply try to relax and to forget for awhile what had happened.   
  
Landailyn needed time to think. Time to sort out her thoughts and feelings alone and almost wishing she could get away from the all-knowing ears and eyes of Galadriel, but without crossing the borders of the forest, she knew it wasn't at all possible. But riding always seemed to help her think, so that's what she was set to do for the afternoon.  
  
"Arwen," The maiden looked up from the ledges of the clear pools she stood a few feet before. "I'm taking Athron out," She paused. "I need a bit of time to myself."   
  
Elrond's only daughter nodded slowly, her dark locks shaking down around her face. "Just, be back ere nightfall?" The tone more of a question, not a command. Even if they were in a well protected area, she was still a little afraid of being separated from her friends, as if something bad was going to happen to them while she didn't have her eye on them both. Though at the moment, Thalawen was with her grandmother, so she knew her sister was completely safe.  
  
A corner of Landailyn's mouth curled in a half smile. "Of course."   
  
Arwen, satisfied she would, then simply replied. "Be careful."   
  
Giving only a dip of the head in response, she disappeared among the huge mallorns. Taking her horse from the stables holding he, Ezril and Asfaloth and the rest of her men's horses, she jumped up into the saddle and prodded him along until he was easily at a swift gate, riding west along the Celebrant, the river that flowed east through Lorien and directly into the The Great River Anduin. 

  
After a bit, Athron slowed and a medium walking pace went on for quite some time. Lost deeply in her thoughts, his master was not aware of much around her, for she was thinking back to the many events that had happened in such a short time.   
  
And here they were now, in a place of safety and beauty and she was only glad to even be here at all, her shoulder indeed fully healed. But again, she told herself she did not blame Thalawen. And it was the truth.  
  
And into her thoughts was brought a new person, the prince. She had admitted to Arwen and Thalawen that she was in love with Legolas and thought about what Thalawen had said to the subject; 'Perhaps now is the time to find out. Maybe Saruman was right, what if he really loves you? Do you not want to know?'   
_  
_Of course she wanted to know, but how could she tell him of her feelings? Or ask him how he felt for that matter. She wasn't even sure she should bring the subject up, but knew what Arwen and Thalawen might say when and if they asked her.   
  
She had been riding nearly an hour, when she happened to look up ahead. Figures were moving forward toward her and by their movements and appearance, they were not Elves.    
 

Looking more closely, she realized who the group must be. It was them, it was the Fellowship of the Ring.  
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
  
The current eight had been traveling since early that morning. After their shock the day before, they had made camp in a relatively remote area and had not been bothered through the night. Today though, they had come upon the Golden Wood. And had been walking through it a good five hours, following a shallow river that ran curving and zig-zaging through its timber.   
  
Afternoon sun rays mixing in a thin rising fog, poured in passed the thick tree trunks and cast a yellow glow about the whole forest. Making it appear almost golden, like its name.   
  
Awhile before, Gimli had rambled on to the Hobbits over something about an Elf witch, so most everyone was keeping a high guard, stepping cautiously in the foreign footing.   
  
Perhaps making him even more nervous, Frodo had a that very moment heard a strange airy voice that had seemed to come out of nowhere and in looking around, no one else had seemed to have heard it.   
  
"Look." Boromir suddenly pointed, whispering to no one in particular.   
  
Each head rose upward in the direction he'd indicated. All eyes strained ahead, but they could only make out a tall, white blur in the cloudy air, except for two. Aragorn could just make out that it was a lone white horse, but not being able to see the details of its rider, for they were still in the far distance, so he asked his companion for help.   
  
"Legolas, who is it? Can you make them out yet?"   
  
The prince squinted, it was still hard for even him to see through the distance. "Not quite, but no doubt an Elf of Lorien, my friend, for they have fair hair like myself." The Ranger nodded.   
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
  
Landailyn couldn't believe what she was seeing. They had made it the same time to Lothlorien as the Nine had. She could almost make all of them out now and wondered if they also wondered who she was, for if she couldn't see detail yet, Legolas couldn't either.   
  
She would finally meet the six she didn't know and hear what had been happening since they had left. She would also have to retell her group's own tale of why they were even in Lothlorien at the present.   
  
Once close enough, she abandoned her saddle for the ground, untangling a lead rope and keeping head to head with Athron.  
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
  
"Is it an Elf?" Sam was curious and excited to know they would be seeing more of the Elder Race.   
  
"Well what else do you think it would be? This is an Elven forest, isn't it?" Said Merry.   
  
"It is, and they are, Legolas just said so." Frodo put in before an argument broke out.   
  
They were getting closer, enough so that their own Elven member could finally make out the person they would soon encounter. Mirkwood's prince almost stopped in his tracks when he realized who was jumping gracefully down from the horse.   
  
They were indeed blonde like he and were in fact dressed exactly the same as he and by their physical features he could tell they were female, meaning there was only one person he knew with that description; it was Landailyn dismounting Athron.   
  
"What is it?" Aragorn was quick to ask, when he noticed the change in his friend's expression and slowed pace.   
  
A smile spread wide across his fair visage. "If my eyes do not deceive me, I can tell you now that they are indeed a friend." He motioned to the figures ahead.   
  
"Do you know them?"   
  
He nodded. "You know her too."   
  
Aragorn raised his brows, as if to say, 'stop with the riddles already'.   
  
"It's Landailyn." He simply said and started forward ahead of the group to meet her.   
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
  
Landailyn could hardly contain the grin she felt her mouth forming. Legolas must have just been able to see who she was, for she watched as he took up a faster speed than the rest, heading straight for her. She kept her normal walk with Athron, waiting for him.   
  
In a jog, he gained her current spot, stopping in front of her, her eyes nearly level with his own.   
  
"My lord," Landailyn addressed properly. "I see you still fare well, since our last meeting."   
  
He almost laughed aloud, as he moved forward to embrace her.   
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
  
Aragorn watched with a warm smile at the sight of the two.   
  
"Friends are they?" As they continued forward, Boromir moved up to be beside the heir.   
  
"Indeed, she is the captain of Mirkwood's royal guard."   
  
The man from Gondor's face took on surprise at this news. "Really?"   
  
"Yes, I've known her as long as I have Legolas."   
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
  
"Well met, my friend. What is it that you are doing here?" He wondered why she was not at home on duty and abesently reached a hand over to stroke Athron's jaw.   
  
"I'm out for a ride." She kidded momentarily, then shook her head, reverting back to solemnness. "It's a long story that all leads back to you." Landailyn bit her lip, she hadn't meant to reveal this.   
  
"Me?" Now he was really confused, but had no time to ask, as the group finally caught up.   
  
"Hello, Strider." She also graced him with a hug, pulling back only to notice the Evenstar laying on his chest and glittering brilliantly in the sun.   
  
"My friend, what brings you to Lorien?" He looked between the two, figuring Legolas had already asked such.   
  
"It seems as though it is a long story." The prince told him. The Dunadan nodded. Their's was also and he didn't look forward to telling about it.   
  
Landailyn smiled among the strangers that stared back and up at her, but it immediately fell when she counted and recounted only eight different people. Suddenly realizing who was not with them, that she had been told was, she asked the dreaded question that made each of their faces full of sorrow. "Where is Mithrandir?"   
  
Silence hung, as all eyes cast to the ground, no one really wanted to answer. Then, a Human voice filled the air. "He has fallen. In Moria, he risked his life for ours."   
  
This news was most shocking and grieving for Gandalf had been a dear friend to her, as well as he had been to any other. Her own eyes stared unbelieving, into a pair of silver-gray. She wondered why they had even went into the dark depths of the Dwarven caves in the first place, but decided not to ask. Sighing and turning her head, she closed her eyes and nodded.   
  
Aragorn hated being the bearer of bad news upon those he cared for, but could see no other way around it.   
  
To lighten the mood, Landailyn decided to change the subject, something she had been quite good at in her younger years. "Well now," She flashed a smile for show, being something else she was also good at. "Who might the members be of the Fellowship that everyone is talking about? I believe that there is a few of you I have not had the pleasure of meeting."   
  
Before the Ranger could get out a word, the first to step up happened to be a Hobbit, so she had to incline her head down to see the waist level man.   
  
"I am Peregrin Took," He began the introducing with an accent that she could never say she'd heard until now, not even in Bilbo. "My friends call me Pippin and this is my cousin, Meriadoc Brandybuck, but we call him Merry."   
  
Another of the Hobbits with sandy colored hair, held up a hand in greeting as his name was mentioned.   
  
"And this is the Ring-bearer Frodo Baggins," Aragorn continued. "Bilbo's nephew and his friend Samwise Gamgee."   
  
She tried not to really look at the Ring hanging on a chain around Frodo's neck. But she had never actually seen it before and couldn't help it, after knowing what damage it could cause and had caused before.   
  
"But everyone just calls him Sam." Pippin felt the need to add.   
  
Landailyn quickly looked away and chuckled at the Halfling's remark.   
  
"And I, good lady, am Gimli, son of Gloin of the Lonely Mountain." A whole head taller than the Hobbits, another short man made himself known.   
  
Surprise at this she did not show, but she'd known about Gloin being part of the company of Dwarves Bilbo had traveled with and who Thranduil had all imprisoned not so long ago. But a nod acknowledged his polite presence to her, unlike his manner to Legolas. Who managed to suppress a grin at his kindness to a beautiful maiden, whether she was Elf-kind or not.   
  
Lastly, Boromir decided that if you want something done, you do it yourself. "And myself, am Boromir, son of Denethor, the Steward of Gondor." Said the much taller red headed man behind the Dwarf.   
  
"Certainly a pleasure it is, finally meeting you all."              
  
"So," Merry spoke up for the first time. "Who might you be?"   
  
She grinned to her left at the prince. "My name is Landailyn Windsong, I am the captain of Mirkwood's army, serving Prince Legolas and his father, King Thranduil."   
  
Three of the little Halflings looked up at her with amazement.   
  
"Well, my friends," Glancing between the two she already knew. "Are you going to stand here all day and talk to me, or shouldn't you be moving on to meet the Lady of the Wood? Somehow, I believe she'll be expecting you now."   
  
"You know Strider, she does have a point." Legolas jested.   
  
She jerked her head to stare at him, mouth gaping.   
  
Aragorn began laughing, feeling more lighthearted at memories of old times. "Come, you can tell us your 'long story' on the way. What business brings you to Lorien?" He asked the previous question. "Are you here alone?"   
  
Landailyn redirected her horse the way they had come and the new party of nine began progressing toward the two wise Elves' home. The rest listening with interest as she spoke to Aragorn and Legolas. "No, but traveling back to Mirkwood can seem a long journey from Isengard."   
  
They looked from one to another as alarm more than hinted among their faces. That location was no longer safe with the White Wizard against them.   
  
A small sigh escaped her lips and she began a short account of what had become of herself and her companions. She could always give details later in private.   
  
"After the Company left Rivendell, Lord Elrond, Lady Arwen and Thalawen Whitestar, set out for Mirkwood. A few nights after their arrival, we were attacked in large number by Saruman's forces. Thalawen was captured and Arwen and I set out soon after to rescue her."   
  
"Arwen is here?" Aragorn cut in.   
  
"So is Thalawen and many of our men that your father _and_ your father sent out without our knowing it, lead by…Teredith." Landailyn implied her words to both the Elven prince and Gondor's heir.   
  
Legolas laughed lightly, having paid no heed to her hesitation and tone about the now 'former' second in command of their guard. "Sounds like Father."              
  
"Mine too." Aragorn agreed with a smile.   
  
"Anyway," She resumed. "Saruman unfortunately broke Thalawen and we had to fight against her as well as this…massive army of monstrous beings he's created in deep caverns his Orc servants have dug around Orthanc."   
  
Their eyes widened.   
  
"Is she alright?" Asked the foster son of Elrond, before Legolas had the chance.  
  
"She is now. Arwen somehow managed to get through to her at the last minute and we escaped Saruman and his swarming forces." 

  
There were many questions still unanswered, but they had the general idea and would ask her later.   
  
"This is going to be a long story indeed." Aragorn commented.   
  
"I tried to tell you." Landailyn grinned innocently.          
  
They walked on another long ten minutes, before the two Elves and Ranger sensed a presence about them. They stopped, causing the rest of the group to halt abruptly behind them, but they knew better than to ask any questions.   
  
Suddenly, tall slender forms came from among many trees around them, their weapons knocked with an undeniable aim. But the members of the Company did not draw their own.   
  
"Ah, it is you, Landailyn." The captain of Lorien's guard stepped forward, eyeing closely the ones that traveled with her and recognizing only the Ranger and Mirkwood prince.   
  
"But I see you have brought back with you companions. This must be the Fellowship." He nodded, turning more serious, before she could explain. "Come, the Lady of the Wood has been awaiting you."     
  
Landailyn gave a look between Legolas and Aragorn, as if to say 'I told you so' then began following Haldir.   
  
The two then looked at each other and shook their heads, smiling.    
  
  
**TBC ...**    
  



	22. Chapter 22

**SHADOW IN THE TREES**  
By : mirkwood-elf-2931 & Thala  
  
  
**  
CHAPTER  22**  
  
  
The Fellowship met Galadriel and Celeborn and were told they could stay and given an area to sleep and extra supplies.   
  
When they arrived down there, Arwen and Thalawen were waiting and it was a heartfelt reunion between them all. Especially for Arwen and Aragorn. But the Hobbits were very excited to see the two she-Elves from Rivendell again as well. Legolas also greeted some of his guard that came to see their prince and noticed that Thalawen would not even look his way, so he decided not to approach her just yet.   
  
Finally, things settled down and the four Hobbits began to prepare their supper, helped by Gimli. Boromir was sitting farther away by himself, apparently wanting to be alone. Arwen had been summoned by her grandmother and Thalawen had gone with her, an excuse to stay away from a certain someone. So Aragorn, Legolas and Landailyn were left to talk between themselves.   
  


"You owe us a full explanation, remember?" Aragorn prodded Landailyn, he wanted to know what all had really happened.   
  
"I remember."  
  
"Well, talk."  
  
"Not here." She noticeably eyed the others and turned to simply walk away, meaning for them to follow. And they did, but not before again giving a look to one another.   
  
Leading them to a more secluded area and easily finding a good spot where she thought they would not be interrupted or heard by the other members of the Fellowship, Legolas and Aragorn sat across from Landailyn on a small rocky ledge.   
  
Already seated, she began the whole story from the time Elrond and his daughters had arrived in Mirkwood, to when they had arrived in Lothlorien only two days before. Leaving nothing out, except the reason Thalawen had told her she turned on them in the first place.   
  
After the story telling was done, both men looked more stunned than anything.   
  
"Well, you three have had quite an adventure of your own. Sorry we couldn't be there." Aragorn kidded around a little, though still shocked. Any of them could have died and Landailyn almost had, not to mention probably quite a few of her soldiers.   
  
She smiled a little, but said nothing more.  
  
"So, what exactly _are_ these 'monstrous beings' our former ally has created?" Started the Ranger again, using her earlier words of explanation.   
  
"Thalawen said he called them the Uruk-hai. They are Orcish, but come out in sunlight and are much larger and stronger. And as I said, they were even able to break through the palace gates."   
  
Even though they had already heard this, it raised the two's eyebrows a bit.   
  
"And you must watch yourselves closely, for they are also smarter. I have a much dreaded feeling that at some point, he will send them out after your company to retreive the Ring and in great number, just like in Mirkwood."   
  
They nodded at the information. "Hopefully we won't have the pleasure in meeting one another." Said Aragorn.   
  
The Elves agreed with him.   
  
"What about our men? How many were sent out?"   
  
Landailyn stared at the prince a moment and took in a deep breath. "Teredith is dead. And Daelys...along with many of our others. One hundred came to our aid, only sixty-four made it out with us." She told him truthfully. "Though that does not include the healers, there's about ten of them. Or how many of us were killed in the attack at home."   
  
Teredith, Legolas thought, shocked. He had been second in command and indeed would have been there with the warriors that had come to see him when they arrived. He hung his head in grief at the news, most of their warriors were and are his friends, his people. Aragorn reached over and put a sympathetic hand on his back.   
  
"It's just that Thalawen, she…" Landailyn stopped, listening to herself. How could she have even thought about saying the next words? She had already told herself and Thalawen that she was not angry at her, but grateful to have her new found friend back.   
  
"She did not know what she was doing. She could only obey Saruman's orders, she tried hard to resist, but…" Shaking her head, she began to mumble softly. "I'm sorry, I should not have involved them, it was our fight, we should have…"   
  
"No," Legolas looked up, forcing her to meet his eyes. "No one is to blame. Not you, not Thalawen."      
  
"I know, but I was responsible for what happened to them, was I not? I am their captain now, you trusted me with them!"            
  
"And I still do." He continued to stare into the silvery-blue orbs, until she cast them downward.   
  
"You really cannot blame yourself for what happened, Landailyn." Aragorn added his own bit of Legolas' attitude toward the situation. "It truly is not yours to carry."   
  
Reluctant, she nodded.    
  
"Well, I think I shall go see Arwen and Thalawen, ere it is time to turn in." Aragorn suddenly announced, sensing the two needed some time to talk alone.   
  
They watched him rise and make his way behind the rocks he and Legolas occupied. "Idh eithel, mellonamin." [_Rest well, my friends._] And without further word, or giving either time to respond, he quickly hurried off.          
  
Landailyn sighed.   
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," She replied dully. "It has just been a long two and a half months, since I've become captain."  
  
Legolas smiled, since she was looking at him. "Are you unhappy with the job..." He half teased.  
  
"No!" She gave him a wild stare. "I mean, of course not...it just has not been like I'd thought I would have started out."  
  
"Nothing ever is." Legolas replied softly.  
  
Putting her head in her hands, she ran them lightly down her face. "Isn't that the truth." She muttered. In a way she had her pride to think about, just like a male warrior would. But Legolas was the only one she did this in front of now; let all her feelings be displayed and not feel ashamed for it. "You should get some rest, while you're safe. I suspect your group shall not tarry here for long." She turned to leave in the direction of where she would bed down.   
  
Things had suddenly gotten awkward and somehow formal between them, like she was a mistreated servant. He wondered what was going on with her. "Landailyn, wait,"   
  
The she-Elf halted and slowly wheeled around to face him.   
  
"There's one other thing I still don't understand. You said earlier that it all led back to _me_. How is that? I've been with the Fellowship all this time…"   
  
"Not in that way," She replied, hoping he'd forgotten, but unfortunately he hadn't. "I didn't even want to have to tell you this."   
  
"Tell me what?"   
  
She averted her gaze away from his stare. "On the way here from Isengard, Thalawen told us, that while she was being controlled, she was betraying us for a single purpose."   
  
He raised a brow at her. "Which was?"  
  
"She was trying to kill _me _alone, Legolas, and she nearly succeeded!"    
  
"Trying to kill _you_? Why?"  
  
"Over _you_! Because Saruman told her that…" She trailed off, hardly able to finish the sentence, becoming nervous with this subject before her prince and close friend. True love was only something they had both been teased about as youths.   
  
"He filled her vulnerable mind with thoughts that _I_ stood between _your_ love for _her_, because when you met her in Rivendell, she fell in love with you. She wanted to get me out of the way, but now…" The sound of her faltering voice dropped from the air completely. It had been explained, what else could she say?   
  
Legolas was at a loss for words as well. Two women, he had wished to become friends with one another, had almost fought to the death over him? This was all almost too much to take, his ears didn't know what to believe. But there was something he had to ask her point blank, so it would _all_ be clear.   
  
"What? Now you're not sure? Do you not know whether to believe Saruman or not?"   
  
Landailyn kept herself utterly silent. This is not what she wanted to be discussing. "You're right. I'm not sure, because he's a back stabbing traitor. I don't know what or who to believe."   
  
He nodded. "Well what does Thalawen feel now?"   
  
Landailyn did not answer right away. "I assume she only thinks of you as a friend. For she told us she will love no man ever again."   
  
"And what about you?"   
  
"What about me?" She shrugged, trying to keep away from the truth as long as possible.   
  
"Your true feelings for me, Landailyn! Do I not have a right to know?"  
  
She closed her eyes and sighed, again thinking over Thalawen's words to her on the way to Lorien. What would he say to her confession?  
  
"Alright fine, you want to hear? I'll tell you. What I have feared the most, since I met you…my whole life, is that you would not love me in return. That you had always just thought of me simply as your friend. And that I could not take the day, that it came to this and you would not be able to say it back."   
  
There was silence between them, before she turned her head, trying to keep persistent tears at bay. "There, I said it, after _all_ these _centuries _of bottled feelings. Does it really make any difference now?"   
  
Even more shocked at hearing this, it took him a second to reply. "Yes," He stood up and forced her to face him. "It makes a big difference, Landailyn. It changes things. I had no idea you ever felt this way. And for so long..."  
  
"Well, now you do. Happy you made me tell you?"  
  
Legolas tried not to laugh. He knew she was trying to be serious, but he couldn't help himself. They had always acted this way, as the friends they had always been.  
  
But now, though niether knew or realized it just yet, their relationship had just changed; even if only a little.  
  
"And just what is that half grin for?" She was not amused, or at least she was trying not to be either. She never really could stay mad at him and had had much experience at it in the past, just like she had at changing subjects.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry...I was just thinking of old times, you know?"  
  
The smile that had wanted to show itself finally had and a nod from her accompanied it. "I know exactly what you mean. So...how then do _you _feel?" Still finding this hard to ask.  
  
Legolas only half laughed, but spoke in a serious and low tone. "To be honest? I do not know right now...this is a bit sudden..." He loved Landailyn, he knew that for a fact. But after all this time, was it still the same love one has for a close friend? He needed awhile to think about it first, to make sure of his feelings, before telling her anything.  
  
This admission she wasn't too surprised at, it was one of a few she had been expecting. "Do you know what I think?"  
  
He raised a brow, for a que that she should continue.  
  
"I think that this is not the right time or place for that particular subject. We're both going and have gone through much as of late and perhaps we should figure things out in the very distant future, when we are more ready to discuss it further."  
  
He agreed and let out a long sigh of relief in inside.   
  
"And as I tried before and you just had to interrupt me...I bid you a goodnight, my prince."   
  
Chuckling, he replied. "Indeed, I fear you are right, we cannot stay long." With that, he leaned in and kissed her cheek, afterward giving her a curtious nod. "Goodnight, Captain." He finished and walked away with a smile at the look of astonishment not so much on her face, but dancing in her bright eyes.   
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

_  
  
_

Laughing, Thalawen watched the Hobbits cook their 'second breakfast', so it was called, and listened as they told stories of their childhoods. She knew they were only doing this to lighten their hearts from Gandalf's fall, especially for Frodo.   
  
They all sat on logs around a fire, telling the most wild of tales. Merry and Pippins' were a little far fetched, but entertaining nonetheless. Sam offered her sausage, which she kindly refused, as she'd already eaten.

  
Thalawen glanced toward the river that flowed through Lorien and saw Arwen and Aragorn sitting upon the rocks, her head on his shoulder and his arms wrapped tight about her.   
  
She knew now why she had taken Saruman's bait of Legolas. She had always longed for what her best friend and Aragorn had for herself.   
  
Swiftly cutting off her thoughts, she turned back to the Hobbits.   
  
"Are you sure you wouldn't like anything to eat, my lady?" asked Sam hopefully.   
  
"Oh, no, but thank you very much," she refused, yet again, with a smile upon her face.   
  
She looked across the fire and saw Legolas coming forth. The smile disappeared from view, a fleeting look of sadness came over her face, then her features changed again. This time anger and shame shone in her eyes and the tight line of her lips. She cast her eyes downward and avoided his gaze. 

  
She slowly rose from her seat and bid farewell to her new found friends, but they would not let her go! She laughed as she refused another offer of food from Sam. Deftly, she turned down Merry's proposal of marriage and his vow to love and cherish her forever.

  
"Fool, why would she choose you when she could have me?" asked Pippin incredulously.

  
Wrenching her arm from Merry and Pippin's grasps, she turned and walked to the stables, the opposite direction of Legolas.  
The safest direction of Legolas.

  
In the stables she was greeted by Ezril's soft whiny of delight. She slid open the door and walked inside. He was so eager to see her he all but ran in his hurry to get from one side of the enclosure to her. "Hi, boy. How are you this fine morning?" she asked as she stroked his neck.

  
Instantly she felt his muscles quiver as they tensed. She heard the footsteps of someone approaching, stopping at the door and waiting. Ezril stamped his feet to protect her and ward off the intruder. Thalawen didn't have to look to know who it was.

His voice was soft as he spoke.   
  
"Why are you avoiding me?" She could hear the confusion clearly in his tone. "And why won't you look at me when I speak to you?" Now there was anger.   
  
She chose to answer simply. "Because I wish not to look."

  
Thalawen was stroking Ezril's soft mane when she heard Legolas take a step into the stable. "No!" she yelled, turning around, but she was too late. Ezril had already reared and was pawing fiercely at the air, protecting Thalawen from this intruder on his territory.

  
Legolas brought up his arms to shield his head and ducked down low to the ground.   
  
"No, Ezril!" Thalawen shouted again. The horse came down on all fours again and stood tall and proud, protecting his lady from harm. He stared down his nose at Legolas, watching him as he kneeled before him.

  
Thalawen patted Ezril's back, trying to calm him. When she knew he would no longer try to hurt Legolas she rushed to the Elf's side. "Legolas! Are you okay?" she asked in a panic, kneeling down beside him and putting a hand on his shoulder. With her other hand she brought down his arms to check his face. He was slightly embarrassed but the fear he felt for Ezril overpowered that emotion.

  
Thalawen pulled him to his feet and drug him from the stable. Once outside, she closed the door and faced Legolas again. "Are you okay?" she asked, her voice firm.   
  
His eyes were wide and never left her face. He was clearly in shock. "I've never had an animal do that to me before," he sputtered.

  
She walked forward and checked his forearms to make sure Ezril's hooves hadn't connected with his flesh. There was no sign that he was hurt. Her mouth was a grim line. "Why did you have to follow me here? I told you I didn't wish to talk to you. Why can't you listen?"   
  
Legolas' eyes were cast downward, like a little boy's when his mother scolds him. "Can we not be friends anymore, Thalawen? What happened? Why have you changed? We were close in Rivendell, I thought?" he said, still staring at the ground, not daring to look at her.

  
"You thought wrong. Go back to Landailyn, my prince. You're neither needed, nor wanted here." This was said quietly and void of emotion.   
  
Legolas' eyes rose to meet hers. This couldn't be happening, he thought. What's wrong with her? He took a step forward and reached out a hand to touch her face. It was slapped away.   
  
"Go, Legolas." With that said, Thalawen turned her back on him.   
  
He raised his arm once more, it hovered an inch from her shoulder. She wore a slivery blue dress with drop sleeves that left her shoulders bare. He couldn't help notice how beautiful she was, and it broke his heart that she wanted nothing to do with him.

  
She was grateful he couldn't see her eyes, or the tears that fell from them. This was the second time she'd cried for him and she promised herself it was the last.   
  
She didn't know how long she stood there, staring out into the forest, watching the light pass through the leaves, but when she turned around Legolas was gone.   
  
She silently made her way back to her bed, suddenly exhausted by her tears.  
  
  
**TBC ...**


	23. Chapter 23

**SHADOW IN THE TREES**  
By : mirkwood-elf-2931 & Thala  
  
  
**  
CHAPTER  23**  
  
  
She saw Thalawen coming down the walk toward where the three of them were sleeping each night.   
  
Waiting for her, Landailyn was alone, quietly threw small rocks in the river and watched them skip all the way to the other side, where they would land on the bank.  
  
She scooted over on the bench so that Thalawen could sit down next to her. Thalawen sat, slowly lowering her chin toward her chest and closing her eyes. She knew Landailyn would want to talk. And sure enough, her thoughts proved true.  
  
To Landailyn the Elf looked more tired and upset than ever and if she continued on this path, it would surely end her. She knew Thalawen was strong, she had proven this on a few occasions, but no Elf was strong enough to deal with so much pain and despair, on top of shame and embarrassment, especially on their own.   
  
"Legolas told me what happened." She said quietly.   
  
Thalawen remained silent, letting her finish. She didn't really want to talk about what had happened, but if she had to, she would not turn Landailyn away as well.   
  
"Do you want to talk about it? Would you let me help you, Thalawen?"   
  
The Half-Elf only nodded, lids still shut. "Please."  
  
Landailyn moved closer to her from her own seat, looking out over the water. "I think you did the right thing, Thala. You're smart and you know what and who you do and do not need. I respect you immensely for that. But what you're feeling right now cannot last. You know how Elves deal with sadness and you know what happens to those who cannot." She paused for the moment, letting these words sink in and hoping they would have some affect. "I just got you back, Thala. I _will not _lose you again." She said this more strongly than intended, but her ordering abilities when captain seemed to be needed in this particular conversation.   
  
At last, Thalawen opened her eyes and turned a look on her friend. And in Landailyn's, she saw something she never had before within their blue, as Landailyn stared right back into hers.   
  
Fear, mixed with some unreleased anger.   
  
Though she knew the anger was probably not toward her, but because she would not get rid of these feelings. And what might happen to her in result of them, caused Landailyn to become truly fearful.   
  
But for the small length of time that she'd gotten to know her, fear was not really something she figured Landailyn would _ever_ show unless it couldn't be helped or it was in front an old friend or family member where she was not ashamed to let it.  
  
She remembered clearly that not even when Landailyn was about to die by her hand, did she see any fear in these eyes. And realized this proved that she was a real friend to Landailyn, no matter what.  
  
Apparently, Thalawen wasn't going to say anything to the last statement, so the awkward silence was broken by Landailyn's hushed voice. "So you know." Referring to she and Legolas' 'slightly changed' relationship.  
  
Thalawen looked away and back to the ground below. "Yes. I didn't mean to, but...I overheard it all." Hoping this would not make her angrier. She watched Landailyn's head rise and fall in a small nod from her peripheral vision, but she said nothing, nor appeared to be upset about it. No, she was re-thinking something she had said before.   
  
"Thalawen, I know I told you before that I understood about knowing what and who you do and do not need, but...Legolas, he...I think it deeply hurt him, more than we know, that you turned him away from your friendship. Especially without explantion. And I am not trying to tell you what to do, but just...give it some time, maybe...maybe you'll grow to accept him as a friend once more."          
  
No matter how much she tried to hide it, Landailyn's voice had contained sadness. She didn't want any of this ordeal to come between the prince and her new friend, for now she knew about the time they had spent in Rivendell, Legolas had explained it all to her.    
  
Thalawen stayed silent still. Could she accept Legolas as a friend? It wouldn't be for a very long time for she still loved him and when she looked him in the eye she could feel that love swell inside her heart, making it so great she felt it could break in two.   
  
Yes, she finally concluded. She didn't want to lose Legolas over this, but it would be a long time before she could truly befriend him without falling in love with him all over again.   
  
"Tomorrow they are leaving. We will not see them again for a long while." And though she didn't express it verbally, she hated to even think about it, but some of them it was possible they may never see again.   
  
She let these last choice of words weigh on the Noldor Elf's mind, perhaps she would also see the importance in it that remained unspoken.  
  
  


* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
  


Landailyn smiled to herself, at seeing her friends up and their belongings and equipment almost packed. For two days it had been since the Fellowship had rested in the Elven city, but now it was time for them to leave.   
  
She made little noise walking passed them and to the bank, but of course Legolas heard her.   
  
He turned to her and smiled faintly.   
  
She returned it, noticing he wore a beautiful new bow and quiver and that so far all of the Fellowship members she'd seen, let long grayish cloaks clasped with green and silver leaf brooches hang on their squared shoulders.   
  
"So today you are leaving once more." She stated, rather than asking. For it was the truth, there was no choice. He had pledged his life in this quest and it must be finished.   
  
He picked up a few more bundles of arrows and handed some to Boromir, who was trying not to eavesdrop on their conversation. "I am." He replied in a toneless voice.   
  
"Are you going to say goodbye this time?"    
  
Legolas whipped back around to face her. "Diheno enni," [_Forgive me,_] He looked down at the grassy green shore of the Silverlode. "I had to leave right away and you had already left the palace when Silinde and I decided to go and we left early the next morning before you started duty."   
  
With a hand, she waved his apology off. "It is fine, I do not blame you."   
  
"But I wanted to...if that makes you feel better."              
  
She smiled and rolled her eyes.  
  
He laughed at the reaction he got out of her, but in a matter of seconds he had turned serious again. "And I do not want to leave now, but at least this time I will say goodbye."  
  
She nodded and spoke Elvish in return. "And I pray to Eru it will not be forever."  
  
Barely, the corners of his mouth curved upward in small sadden smile. "Me too."

  
Aragorn, Gimli and the Hobbits soon showed themselves, carrying their own things and exchanging 'good mornings' with everyone.  
  
"By the way," Landailyn turned to Aragorn. "Your father wishes that the next time he sees you, or you," She glanced at Legolas. "You are not to be in the shape you both always seem to return from anywhere in."  
  
Aragorn began laughing, while the prince only smirked and Arwen arrived just in time to ask. "What is so amusing?"  
  
Aragorn pulled her close, still chuckling. "Father." He sighed.  
  
She breathed a quiet laugh as well, for that single word was enough for her to understand.   
  
Soon, a few of the Lorien Elves came forth with more supplies for their boats to hold.   
  
"Grandmother wishes to see you all, before you leave." The princess of Rivendell announced to the eight of them. All nodded and left right away toward the House of Celeborn, not wishing to keep the Lady of the Wood waiting.  
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
_  
  
_

On their way to see Galadriel, Legolas paused and the rest of the group left him behind. He sensed someone following him. Turning slowly, he caught sight of a startlingly white gown. It covered the person's feet and the sleeves draped over the hands. His gaze traveled upwards and he saw the face of Thalawen staring back.   
  
He closed his eyes and shook his head, as if to clear his eyes and make sure he wasn't seeing things, but when he opened them she was still there. Sadness was etched in her face.

  
"I did not want you to leave without me saying goodbye on the off chance that I might never see you again." She came closer to him and raised a hand to touch his face. He leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. "If I saw you never more, then I would live without happiness, for a friend once so dear to me would be lost and never returned."

  
"We are friends again?" There was eagerness in his voice. He'd clasped her hand between both of his and squeezed tightly with hope. 

  
"We are, but there are things we need to speak of. Important things. When you return I shall share with you everything and more," she promised. "In the meantime, please stay safe. I do not want to lose you, my friend."

  
Legolas nodded his acceptance. "Until then," he said, bowing and kissing her hand. "My lady," he said in farewell, then turned and walked back to the Fellowship, turning once to wave, and then no more. 

  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
_  
  
_

Galadriel and Celeborn stood in front of the Company once more, only this time it was not in greeting.   
  
"I see you all have found the cloaks left for you." The Lady looked over them. "Ah, and I see you have found your new bow and quiver." Galadriel smiled at her northern kin.   
  
"I have, my lady." Legolas smiled. "And I thank you much for such wonderful gifts."   
  
"You are welcome, Son of Thranduil. For you two," She moved down the line to stand in front of Merry and Pippin. "Daggers of the Noldorin."   
  
They unsheathed them and their eyes grew in delight at the small shining blades.   
  
"For you, Samwise, I give Elven rope."   
  
Sam smiled and took the thick silvery strands. "Thank you, my lady." Then it faded and he looked hopefully over at his Hobbit companions. "Have you run out of those nice shiny daggers?"   
  
She returned his smile from before, mirth filling its every crease and instead moved along. "And Aragorn, Son of Arathorn, you receive this." She held out a long leather sheath with both hands, placing it in his, he took the smooth white bone hilt and pulled it out. A silver, curved knife glinted brightly in the morning sunrise. He stared at it in awe and didn't quite know what to say. "Hannad lle," [_Thank you,_] He whispered.  
  
She nodded. Next came Gimli. "And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?"   
  
At first, Gimli didn't reply. "Nothing, nothing..." He then muttered. "Except maybe to look upon the Lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth."  
  
Galadriel laughed at his confession.   
  
The Dwarf's skin turned a dark shade of red and he began to walk away, only to stop a few seconds later. "Actually, uh, there is one thing..." He was hesitant, but braved it anyway. "I wish a single hair from your golden head."  
  
This she could easily grant him and with three little tugs, he had more than he'd asked her for.  
  
Finally, it was Frodo's turn. He stepped up to her for a last time. "And you, Frodo Baggins, I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star." She handed him a large glimmering phial, then bent down to kiss the top of his head of dark curly locks.   
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
  
  
They headed back to the shores, saying more 'goodbyes' and 'thank you's' to the others standing witness to their leave and who had brought items for travel. As the rest climbed into their new structures of transportation, Thalawen watched as her Human brother gave Arwen a quick kiss, smiling briefly.   
  
But then her view turned toward the two most familiar Silvan Elves there. Landailyn stood with Legolas by the boat he was to share with Gimli.   
  
Since what was left of the Mirkwood army was in earshot, Landailyn tried to be proper in seeing the Son of Thranduil off on the rest of his journey. "Prince Legolas, I shall inform your father for you that you are well. And I shall see you whenever it is you may return home." But she couldn't stop a grin from forming. "Just...make sure you return home. I would wish not to even be near your father, if any ill word was to come about you."  
  
Legolas tried to control his laughter all the same, glancing over at their troop and understanding her behavior. "Worry not, my friend, I will. Farewell, for now."  
  
"Namarie." She held out a hand and they clasped one another's forearm.    
  
Aragorn and Legolas were the last to seat themselves, taking up an ore and swiveling their wooden boats in the needed direction. The Ranger was behind Frodo and Sam, the prince behind Gimli and in the last sat Borormir, Merry and Pippin.   
  
Within minutes, the three narrow boats had rowed out of sight around a section of jutting land where the tall trees hid them. Everyone dispersed, seeing they were gone. But the three she-Elves continued to stand on the bank, as if they half expected them to round back from their course and were coming at any moment.   
  
And as if to be the first to accept that they weren't, Arwen stepped away to speak with her grandparents. Leaving Landailyn and Thalawen together alone again. Neither said anything for a few moments, keeping to themselves.  
  
"Did you speak with Legolas?"  
  
"Yes. I believe we are friends once more."  
  
Landailyn's grin was wide with this news. "Good, I'm glad for that. Thank you...for giving him a chance."  
  
Thalawen still did not look at her, but actually smiled, a true full smile.  
  
  
**TBC ...**


	24. Chapter 24

**SHADOW IN THE TREES**  
By : mirkwood-elf-2931 & Thala  
  
  
**  
CHAPTER  24**  
  
  
On the fifth day of their stay in Caras Galadhon, Thalawen awoke with a new sense of being. Though she once went through life avoiding others, she now wished to be interactive with every being she came across; maybe this would fill the void Legolas had left in her. Before she'd met him, there'd been a hole in her heart, a place that was closed off and ignored to even the persons she was most intimate with, but somehow Legolas had snuck into this gaping hole inside her and left it bigger than before.   
  


When she spent time with the Elves of Lorien, she'd found that she thought of Legolas much less.

  
She was alone in her room, sitting in the middle of her bed, surrounded by the sheets when Arwen came in unannounced.

  
"Thala," she said softly, speaking entirely in Elvish. "The Fellowship has left and I think it is time for us to go home, sister." Arwen noticed something new in Thalawen's features. A new light that shone brighter than ever before. The scars had finally faded, leaving the skin as smooth and clear much as her own. Was that truly all?

  
No, she seemed...happier in a way. Like she couldn't wait to get out of bed and be with her new friends. Maybe Lorien was good for Thalawen and they should stay longer. The disagreement within her must have shown on her face, for Thalawen smiled and sad, "Indeed, little sister, it is time we went to our true home."

  
Smiling all the while, she got out of bed and began dressing; first putting on her under tunic, followed by her green jerkin. Sitting on the bed, she laced up her boots and had Arwen tie on her vambraces. "Do you think we'll have any problems on the way home?" asked Thalawen.  
  
Arwen looked up into her beautiful smiling green eyes and smiled herself. "Nothing we can't handle."

  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

  
  
Nearing the point where the three she-Elves were to split, Thalawen turned to Landailyn, saddness in her eyes. "I will miss you, my new-found friend. We will see eachother soon, but home beckons to me and I must rest my weary head upon my own pillow."

  
She grasped Landailyn's hand, her grip tight and warm with love. Landailyn was the first to draw her into the hug. She wrapped her strong arms around Thalawen's form and all she had to say was communicated in that one single embrace.

  
"May the road be kind to you, friends," said Landailyn after she squeezed Arwen tightly. "Have a safe journey."

  
"And you," said Arwen, a small jewel of a tear in her eyes.

  
"Are you sure you do not want some of my men to escort you to Rivendell?" asked Landailyn jokingly.  
  


At this the three laughed and Landailyn watched the two turn away and head west on the path to their home. When she could see them no more, she turned to the group behind her. 

  
Slapping one of them on the shoulder, her grin grew, as did the ones on the faces of those around her. "What do you say, boys? Ready to go home?"  
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
  
  
"One down, eight to go." Saruman said to himself. "There is only _one_ who carries the Ring."   
  
There maybe only one of them that held it now, but there were four Hobbits to choose from and four other larger beings that were protecting them.   
  
He stood on a ledge in one of his fire lit, earthen caverns. He still had plans for the Fellowship and the uncovering of these new creatures was how he intended to bring them down. He ordered the Orcs to suit the Uruk-hai with the armor and weapons they had put so much work into forging. He looked over the large group with satisfaction.   
  
"Hunt them down! Do not stop until they are found! You do not know pain, you do not know fear. You will taste man flesh!" They roared with much excitement at this new mission to track down the beings of good.   
  
Beside him, stood the largest and the first they had uncovered, Lurtz. "One of the Halflings carries something of great value. Bring them to me alive and unspoiled. Kill the others." He explained only to him, then dismissed them all.   
  
Lurtz as their leader, charged up the ramps out of the ground with his army right behind him.   
  
"They will get what is coming to them." A smile crossed the dark minded Istar's face. "_All_ of them."   
  
  
**~ THE END ~  
  
  
*** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
_  
Notes from the authors ...__  
_  
**mirkwood-elf-2931 :   
**Ok, as you all know some of that dialogue and action with Saruman was from the first movie and that ending might have sounded like I was gonna come up with a whole other scheme involving him in the sequel, like he would get revenge because the Elves escaped or something, but I'm not...that ending was just basically saying that if he killed the Fellowship by sending the Uruk-hai out after the Ring (_Legolas especially_) it would hurt Thalawen and Landailyn more than anything because he knows that they love him.   
Sorry too that we didn't make Legolas love either of them! Basically he's suppose to love Landailyn, but he's not quite sure yet. We know some of you wanted it to be one or the other that he loved, but we just really didn't want to make it a mary sue fic, but we did want it to be something that you guys weren't expecting!  
Also, my brother has different weapons like Ninja swords and stuff and we used a pair of his Sai's (_not sharp ones of course_) as Landailyn's Elvish knives and Kendo sticks for Thalawen's new sword and Carafang for Landailyn to choreograph our fights in my backyard! haha If that sounds kinda weird, sorry, but it was a good idea for us since the fighting scenes were long and it made it more realistic so that they weren't moves that sounded impossible to do! Plus it was just really cool! ;)  
Well, that story was fun to write! For me anyway...I don't think Thala liked writing it sometimes as you can probably see by a few of her reviews...hehe...but I'm so glad everyone enjoyed it! You don't know how much all of your reviews mean to me, as I've been trying to finish just one story (_out of a bunch I've started and can't get anywhere on, they're not all Lord of the Rings though_) for a really long time and I didn't think I was that great of a fanfiction writer in the first place! And writing it with someone always helps of course, so this time I actually got it done! So, enough rambling....I would like to thank my friend Thala for all her parts in this fic!  
Thanks again everyone and see you next story!!!  
  
**Thala :  
**Well, I write this at mirkwood-elf-2931's computer while she absently shaves her legs with an electric shaver that sounds like a weed-eater! Anyways, all joking aside, I had a lot of fun writing this with her! Even in those times when I was completely blank and could come up with nothing to write, mirkwood-elf-2931 would sit me down and yank my character's side of the story out of me. There was much cursing and mumbling on my part, but we finally got it done. It's amazing really, because she'll be explaining something to me and I'll interject with a comical...inter..jec..tion...(like Austin Powers and "Where..about..s")  
EXAMPLE **: **  
_mirkwood-elf-2931:  _"...then we finally reach Lothlorien..."   
_Thala:  "_Where the crap's that!?"

I also LOVED actually acting out the fighting sequences. Yes, readers, that was all acted out and then put into words! It was just easier to do it, get a notepad, go through it several times, and then describe what we were doing.   
Anyways, thanks to all you reviewers who said our story was one of the best on the net! It meant more to us than you could possibly imagine!   
Now, on to the next adventure!  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
  
SEQUEL TO** SHADOW IN THE TREES **IS COMING SOON!  
  
AN UNEXPECTED JOURNEY   
  
**It has been five months since the incident involving the three she-Elves and the White Wizard.   
And now, after receiving a message from the newly crowned king of Gondor, Arwen and Thalawen have set south so the princess can be with Aragorn in Minas Tirith. Though on the way, they meet up with Landailyn, who just happened to be on her way to visit them in Rivendell and joins them on their journey to the White City.   
But the three get more than they bargained for, when they are attacked by the Corsairs of Umbar and are being taken back in a ship to their land to be enslaved!  
Though their chance comes, when one of them 'accidentally' escapes and now it is up to she to free her two friends! Can she do it alone? Or will she be helped by others who arrive unexpectedly? **


End file.
